Blitz And Balance
by Ennelly Von Swortts
Summary: Legend says that when fear and darkness runs rampant over Equestria, Harmony and Chaos together must wake the endless Balance. And an X-queen must rule again when sun and moon fall. What part does the human Mark Ironforge play in all this?
1. 1 When The Queen Falls

**Author: Ennelly** **Von Swortts**

 **Co-Author: ElectroPHX228 (Blitz)**

 **Chapter 1: When The Queen Falls.**

It had been nearly three months. Three months since I lost everything, again. I sighed. I was hungry, tired, and sore. Both mentally, and physically. But I guess that is one good thing about being immortal. Food and rest were something I didn't need to survive. Although, it would be nice to regain the power I had before they betrayed me.

I shook my head. Thinking like that wasn't going to help. Then I heard something. Hooves on the road just within sight to my left. I quickly hid behind a tree, and carefully watched as a squad of royal guards walked past going the other way. If I had been just like everypony else, it would be easy to hide in plain sight.

As it was, I was almost as tall as the ruling Princesses. And without my power, I couldn't just sift into the shape of a pony. When the guards were a ways behind me, I continued on my way.

Not long after, a hidden cobblestone path crossed in front of me. Stopping, I glanced toward the road Branches had been placed to hide the path from prying eyes. I looked to my right. I took a double take. Then rubbed my eyes. And still saw something that shouldn't be there.

Not far from where I stood was a small cottage. Sitting by the door was a wagon that looked perfectly built to the path in front of me. But all this wasn't what had caught my attention. It was the identical statues that flanked a stone arch over the path between me and the clearing. Because they were me.

Against my better judgement, I walked closer. As tall as me, they stood as if watching for intruders. Every detail was near perfect. From the holes in their legs, to the bug like wings extended in the air. Their manes were ragged and messy like mine was. And their faces… they were glaring down the path toward the road.

I shivered as I walked between them, looking them over. But when I glanced ahead of me I froze. The clearing was filled with more statues then I could count, and I am skilled with counting large groups fast. But even if that was enough, almost every single one was a life-sized changeling.

And not like Thorax and the rest of his generation had become, but what I was. Scattered amongst all the changling drones were a few of me in different poses making it look like each one was directing a small army. A grinding sound behind me made me turn around fast. The two statues I had just walked between were now blocking the path out of this strange clearing.

I looked around for some other way out. Do to a run in with a pack of Timberwolves a couple weeks ago, my wings were useless. Looking up confirmed it wouldn't have mattered anyway do to a magic barrier. My only choice was to either wait and confront whoever was behind this, or hide until I could safely leave. I walked around behind the building to see more statues. And another arch through the tall cobblestone wall surrounding the cottage. But, like the first arch, two of me stood blocking the way. I sighed. Now I really was in trouble.

… **0…**

Silver Quickdraw walked calmly into town, tipping his head to a squad of guards walking out on their patrol. The captain nodded back. This was a daily thing for Silver, he always walked into Equestria Falls as the guard patrol left to walk the road on their patrol.

His first stop was town hall. The Mayor's secretary nodded to him as he walked in the door. Quickly making his way to the Mayor's office, he let himself in. Marry lace looked up from a small pile of paperwork.

"Ah, Mr. Quickdraw, early as always. I take you are in good health?"

"Please, ma'am, just Silver. And yes, I am quite fine this morning. I have what you ordered. Do you wish to inspect it?" He replied, pulling a carefully folded bundle off his back.

"Ah, yes please." He unfolded the thick canvas bundle quickly and carefully with skill that came with experience gained only from time.

He held it up for inspection. The cloth was almost too big to fit into the rather spacious room. "Ah, you really do live up to your reputation."

"I do try." He commented as he refolded the canvas. Marry dropped a large bag of bits onto the corner of her desk.

"They are ready for it in the plant. I take it you know the way." She stated as she turned back to her pile of paperwork. He nodded before leaving to make his delivery.

Not long after, he watched as the new lobby of the water dam opened to the public. Behind him, a curtain hid one of the many new things that had been built for the renovations. Or rather, the room he had worked so hard on request of the Mayor herself.

Said mare was outside making a speech to the town folk. He watched as she finished the speech he could not hear, and received a pair of golden scissors before cutting the red ribbon. Then she, the plant's manager, and some other town officials led the newspaper ponies inside, quickly followed by the rest of the gathered ponies.

He watched as some art, models, and history plaques were revealed. It wasn't long before they made it to him. He quickly drew the curtain to the side, showing a deck that overlooked the dam. On the wall next to the window was a perfect likeness to the view now seen opposite the doorway the ponies were now walking through. To the left was a statue of the founders, and behind that a painting arguably better then that of the Falls themselves. In front of the life-sized statue was a plaque of the founding of the town.

Not being much of one for crowds, he quietly slipped out the first chance he got, before walking to the post office to pick up his mail. That done, he started on the not long walk out of town to his home. Stopping at a random point in the road, he looked both ways. Seeing it clear, he walked directly into a bush with his horn glowing.

Moments later, he was walking down a cobblestone path. He stopped when he saw two statues, their wings spred to block, facing away from him. Beyond them, was a clearing with a cottage in the center. Horn glowing again, he walked forward with a frown. Wings dropped with a grating sound of stone on stone as he walked between the statues, which lowered their wings as he walked between them, quickly raising them once he was clear. He slowly walked among his statues, his hooves clopping on the cobblestones as his eyes searched for anything out of place when he saw a black figure standing off to his left. It was the height of the statues of Queen Chrysalis scattered around his yard. And she was facing away from him. "Your majesty,"

… **0…**

I sensed him long before I could hear him. He was tired, but content. I could only imagine the tired smile he wore as he walked off the road and closer to this trap I was in. Then he stopped as he felt concern, annoyance, and a slowly growing dread. I heard the grinding of stone on stone as he walked closer, but I kept my back to him, even as he walked forward. And then he saw me. he froze, fear spiked for but a moment before recognition settled in its place. Dread, concern, and annoyance all faded while what was left of his fear was drowning in excitement. "Your majesty, I never expected to get a chance to meet you in person." He probably didn't know what happened to my hive. Yet.

"Release this spell that holds me here, or you shall face my wrath!" I hissed loudly. His excitement spiked like no tomorrow, as well as his fear. But both quickly subsided. I raised my eyebrow. "You do not fear me. And yet you know who I am. Why is this?" I asked calmly in curiosity.

"Because I have a very strong interest in changelings. Ever since my father first told me the story of some of the things you have done." He replied. I finally turned to face him. He was halfway between the arch and the building. His coat was a brilliant silver color, and his mane and tail a black so dark it absorbed all the light close to it. He face, what she could tell past the smile wider than that of anything she had ever seen in her four thousand years of life, was kind. Gentle. His beard framed his smile in a very unique way. And then there were his eyes. They were a deep ocean blue, and they felt like Windows deep into his soul. But there was something familiar about them.

"What story would you be referring to- No, forget I asked. Release me from this place before I end your miserable life." I cursed myself silently for letting my curiosity get the better of me.

I felt a wave of determination from the strange stallion. "No." That one word was enough to spark my rage.

"You dare disobey ME?!" I bellowed. A couple statues close to me fell over from the force of my voice.

I allowed some pride at the fear he felt, but he didn't back down. Inwardly, I was impressed. Rare was the pony who could stand me yelling like that.

"No." He repeated. "Because you being here, is a dream come true. I have so many questions about you and your race. If you would be kind enough to answer even a few of them I would-" My anger boiled over before I could hear the rest of what he had to say. Lowering my head, I prepared to empty a powerful spell to end his life.

His fear sparked as my horn glowed a sickly green. But his resolve was strong. Even as I released my spell, he made no attempt to run. When my spelled fizzled and died, his relief was over shadowed by worry, concern, and confusion. I was reminded why you never want try to use magic when your dry as I almost fell over, cursing my weakness.

Before I new what was going on, I was embraced in a silver magic. The stallion's horn had the same magic around it. "PUT ME DOWN FOAL!" startled, he dropped me. On top of me. Let me tell you, landing on top of a stone version of yourself is not fun. Even when you have thick chitin plates. I quickly stepped back to the ground before glaring at the offending unicorn.

"I'm going to go make some tea. When your ready to talk, come on in." He said before walking toward the cottage. As I watched him go in, my throat decided that it was the perfect time to rebel, setting off a chain reaction of the rest of my body aching. I would not give in that easily. I was over four thousand years old, and had gone through much worse in that time.

But, even I have my limits. I smelled something good, and my stomach added it's voice to the rest of my suffering. Grumbling to myself, I walked into the cottage.

The interior was simple, yet effective. A small kitchen took half the space I could see of the one room building. His bed acted as a seat for a table built for one, and a small bookshelf sat next to that. Barely enough room for the two of us to stand in. Not like I was standing, the ceiling was too low for me.

"How can someone live like this?" I asked before I could stop myself. The stallion shrugged his shoulders without turning from the single stove.

"I manage. Believe it or not, I prefer it this way. But this is nothing like my studio. There, I need a lot of space." I tried to make myself comfortable in the tight space for several seconds before deciding enough was enough.

"I'll wait outside. Not enough room in here." I stated before working myself to face the other way.

"Suit yourself. I'll be out in just a minute." I snorted as I wedged myself back out the door. I sat there for a short time before I heard the door open. I turned in time to see him almost drop the trey with a tea set and two bowls of something that smelled good. He recovered in time not to spill anything as his concern and worry rode at an elevated level.

"What?" I asked in annoyance.

"Your hurt." He stated. I glanced at my body, which was covered in cuts and bruises. Most note worthy though, was my left wing was limp and dragging on the ground, while my right was missing save the small stub that remained.

I looked back at him unamused. "So?" He looked at me like I was crazy, and while the worry was less, it was still there. But he also felt tired, like he knew he was about to deal with a stubborn foal.

"I'm going to take a look after we eat." I opened my mouth to tell him off loudly, but wasn't given the chance. "And unless I get a promise from you that you will let me, I'm not going to let you have anything on this tray." My eyes narrowed as I remained silent. After a moment he shrugged before digging into his own food. I watched him eat till half his bowl was empty before I couldn't take it anymore. Not consuming anything for nearly three months takes its toll, even if it won't kill me.

"Fine. You can look over my _mild_ injuries after the food and tea." I stressed the word mild. He just rolled his eyes before passing me the still full bowl. I tried to levitate the bowl before remembering I couldn't even cast the simplest of spells. So I picked it up in my hooves and carefully began to drink a really tasty soup. It wasn't long before I had consumed four bowls of soup, and seven cups of a tea I had never tasted before. Whatever it was, it was Good.

After we ate, he led me around behind the cottage. Well, before he noticed my rather bad limp. After that, I had to suffer through him carrying me through the arch in the back of the stone wall. We were in another clearing where a much larger building sat.

Once inside, I got a good idea of what the Stallion did for a living. There were multiple half finished art pieces, and five half done statues. Three of which were changelings.

He led me past all this to a kitchenette, where he pulled a large first aid kit out of seemingly nowhere. Carefully, he cut what remained of my left wing off, before addressing my other wounds.

The sun was kissing the horizon by the time he was done, and he insisted I spend the night in a storage room just off the main room.

 **.0.**

It had been a little over a week since Silver, I learned his name on the second day when he realized he hadn't introduced himself, came home to me outside his home. I had finally gotten enough magic to shapeshift again, seeing as I was currently a spitting image of him. Every day, I was slowly growing stronger. Silver's questions were endless, and it seemed as though I would never be set free by him.

We were sitting in his studio in one of many clearings he had when he asked an unexpected question. "Why not tell her?"

"What? Tell who?" I was completely confused by this sudden question.

"Why don't you tell Princess Celestia everything you've been telling me about changelings?" He asked tiredly.

I snorted. "Do you really think I'm stupid? If I go to her I'll get thrown into a dungeon somewhere. What would I do THEN I wonder?"

"I'm sure she will surprise you. Besides, I'd hate for you to get stuck here." He sent me a sly grin. I ground my teeth together at the subtle threat. After he explained the nature of the wards used to protect his home and land, I knew I would never be able to get out without at least knowing the spell used to disarm the wards. Not even killing him would release me.

I sighed, glaring openly at him as I carefully thought. Canterlot dungeons were looking better by the minute. Then I smiled. "I think I will talk to Princess Sunbutt." My smile widened. "Under ONE condition."

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you all enjoy._


	2. 2 When He Fell Into Her Bed

**Author: Ennelly** **Von Swortts**

 **Co-Author: ElectroPHX228 (Blitz)**

 **Chapter 2: When He Fell Into Her Bed**

 _Knock knock_ _knock._ "come in!" He called out. The door opened as someone walked in. Sounds of metal on metal, and beeping of machines echoed through the door till it latched with a soft _click._ He looked up from the paperwork on his desk. "What can I do for you, Greg?" He asked of the man standing at attention in front of him.

"The new mold is ready for a test run, Sir." Mark nodded.

"Then we shall not delay." Mark stood and followed Greg out of his office into the majority of the foundry. Mark was known for using the efficiency used in the army chain of command. And for being fairly forgiving.

He was the foundry and forge master. His skill was unmatched by anyone. Which is why he was going to check out a new mold for a new customer. It wasn't long before they reached a mold sitting on a table. He inspected the mold for a few minutes before turning to Greg. "You must pass my regards to Dave for me. This is excellent craftsmanship."

Greg nodded before turning about and jogging off to deliver the message, leaving Mark to put the mold together before placing it to be filled with molten metal. Satisfied, he started walking back to his office when he glanced over to see some guy had decided to set alcohol close to one of the foundries.

He quickly grabbed it, ran to the closest door to the outside world, and hurled it as far away as he could. Before he could walk back inside, it seemed he literally fell through the floor in a flash of light, leaving a half open door behind.

 **...0…**

Luna was tired. It had been a slow night, so she had decided to fly for a bit. Now, it was time to set her moon so her sister's sun could rise. She began to gently push the moon below the horizon, then watched as the sun rose in the east before making her way to her bed chamber.

She expected it to be dark, she expected the bed to be made, she really did. But nothing, nothing could have prepared her for the... _thing_ now in her room. It was skinny, had fur on it's head and face, and was wearing clothes. It was also passed out on her bed. Laying on its back, its slender limbs spread in what looked to be an uncomfortable position.

She recovered a moment later, and picked up the strange creature carefully in her magic before walking back down the hall. Guards watched her pass, trying to figure out what they were looking at, while not making it obvious they were watching.

… **0…**

Celestia was getting ready for court when her sister walked into the throne room. "Sister, I thought you would be in bed at this time. What do you…" She trailed off as she saw what was in Luna's magic. "Where in the world did you get a human?" She asked suddenly.

Luna looked up sharply. "We found him in our bed. Tell me, what is this... _human_ , you are referring to?" Celestia gestured to what Luna held in her magic.

"Humans come from legends. Legends of other places. Occasionally, a human will find themselves in Equestria. I've done my best to let these humans live in peace, and they are often forgotten soon after their death. But I never really saw humans until after I banished you." Celestia calmly explained. Luna was studying the human with interest when he groaned.

Luna carefully placed him on the floor before standing next to her sister. The human shook it's head as it sat up. Celestia took in his muscled body, the scars on his arms and hands, the growth of hair on his otherwise hairless face. He was an older man, with gentle features, Chrystal clear blue eyes, and dark brown, short hair.

He look around in confusion before his eyes met those of Celestia. They widened in recognition. He shook his head before standing. Then he did something unexpected. Planting his knee firmly on the ground, he bowed. "Princesses, it is an honor."

"Rise. Tell me, how have you come to be here? Your kind are not often seen." Celestia asked as he rose to his feet.

"I do not know how or why I have been brought to Equestria, Your majesty." Again, he surprised her with his knowledge.

"How is it you have knowledge of Equestria? I have heard of your world, and there is nothing in legend, nor story that has any knowledge of Eques." He looked surprised when hearing she knew about Earth.

"A children's story called My Little Pony. My daughters always liked to talk about it. I personally never looked into the story myself though, your majesty." Celestia briefly wondered if it was one of the 'TV shows' she had heard about.

Luna had been watching the entire thing up to this point, but now she took a step forward. "I am not as familiar with your race as my sister, but do you have a name?" She asked kindly.

"My name is Mark Ironforge, your majesty." He replied with a low bow. Luna nodded to herself as she stood back.

Celestia stepped forward. "Before you ask, no, I can not send you home." He didn't really give any indication he had heard. "However, I will not let you suffer for events out of your control. I will do what I can to give you a good life till the day you die. This I promise you as a Princess of Equestria." He looked at her with appreciation.

"I can not tell you with words how much your generosity means to me. I, Mark Ironforge, promise to use my skills and knowledge to help Equestria in any way I can." The sisters glanced at each other.

"If I may be so bold, what skills and knowledge can you offer Equestria Mr. Ironforge?" Celestia asked.

"I am a tactician and foundry and forge master. I have knowledge in metal works, engineering, and physics." He said with a slight bow.

The royal sisters turned and talked quietly with each other for a few moments before Celestia turned back to Mark. Luna walked behind the thrones. "My sister and I have decided to set up a foundry and forge for you in a town called Ponyville. I'm sure you'll like it there. In the mean time, I'll set you up with Twilight Sparkle." She pulled a paper and quill up before starting to write.

 _Dear Twilight Sparkle, I hope this letter finds you in Good health. I have something I wish to talk to you about, and will meet you in your castle at noon today._

 _I apologize in advance for the short notice._

 _Princess Celestia._

Satisfied, she sent it off to her old student before calling out, "Quill!" Said mare appeared in front of her within moments. "Change of plans, I have something that will take all day that just came up. I also want the royal carpenter sent to Ponyville. Twilight's castle, ok?" Quill nodded as she finished writing out the list of requests.

"Will I have a chariot prepared?" She asked, looking up at Celestia who nodded. "Very well, everything will be done as you have requested." She disappeared as the Princess turned back to Mark.

"Shall we get going?"

… **0…**

Twilight was studying in her library with Nyx, her adoptive daughter when Spike ran into the room. "Twilight! The Princess sent a letter! She's coming to Ponyville! Today!" Twilight quickly pulled the letter out of Spike's grip, scanning the contents before panicking. Nyx picked up the letter Twilight had dropped when she had started running about the room cleaning everything she could see.

After reading the letter, Nyx sighed as she watched her mother in a panic. "Some habits die hard." She said to Spike, who was also watching Twilight. After a moment, they started to help. Although, at a slower, non-panic inducing speed.

Within half an hour or so, the Castle was presentable in Twilight's eyes. Nyx smiled as she pulled a book on defensive magic off a shelf, and was quickly oblivious to the world around her. It was still a couple hours before noon, when Celestia said she would be there. After another half hour of dusting, she pulled Nyx away from her book.

"You want to practice till the Princess gets here?" She asked her daughter, who nodded.

… **0…**

Mark slowly stepped onto the chariot with Celestia, studying the way it was built. "This thing is not built to stand up to much." He commented.

"Oh?" Celestia asked from beside him.

"A simple wood platform, with a lot of weight on the back. Wouldn't surprise me if it breaks in half."

"They only last a couple years, so not that big of a deal. In my eyes at least. Tell me, how would you build it?" Celestia was watching him as the Pegasi guards pulled the chariot into the air.

"Depends. If you want to keep the platform design, I would put supports on the underside, so the platform itself was only supporting the passengers. While at the same time, I would remove weight off the back to put less strain on the frame." Celestia nodded.

Then she glanced at him. "And if it wasn't a platform?" She asked.

"I would go with something closer to a carriage. Not only is the frame going to be stronger, but it would be easy to customize and better balanced. You want a good view, then pull the panels off. There would still be steps in the door, and a railing around the outside. Means it wouldn't be as easy to fall out of. The trade-off is it is likely to be a little heavier. But the way I could build it, would probably be lighter then this one." Celestia nodded, thinking about the different benefits of this new design of chariot. It wasn't long before the two were deep in conversation, going back and fourth with thoughts and ideas for a better chariot.

 **.0.**

Mark looked down upon a town slowly getting closer. It was fairly obvious this was Ponyville. He was looking for a tree amongst all the buildings, when he spotted a crater in the middle of town. Turning to Celestia, he asked "Would you happen to know why there is a big hole in the middle of town?" She turned to him.

"I believe that is where the Golden Oaks Library once stood. Twilight could tell you that story better then I, although Nyx seems to have a perfect memory for that type of thing." He nodded, getting a better idea of the time frame. Then he saw the castle ahead of them. Vaguely resembling a tree, the entire thing rose well above almost everything near it. The only exception being another castle made from what looked like black stone.

Not knowing how he could have missed the two castles, he turned to Celestia. "I thought there was only one castle in Ponyville."

Celestia glanced at him again. "Originally Yes, although they both appeared within a year of or so of each other. That black one was part of an incident were an old enemy of mine was brought to life by a cult of ponies affected by the remains of her magic. Her name was Nightmare Moon, though she goes by Nyx these days.

"Six years ago, she came back from a thousand year long banishment to the moon. Nightmare Moon was stripped from my sister, Luna, by the elements of harmony. But they could not destroy her. The cult used the shards that remained to bring her back. Not long after she was back fully, my sister and I were bested by her. And that castle became her home for the weeks that we were banished to the sun and moon.

"about a year later, maybe a little more, Tirek made an attempt to take Equestria, and all her power. Although, he was unaware of Twilight at the time. But in his battle with her, the library was destroyed. Her castle appeared after Tirek's defeat." By this time, they were just coming in for a landing when a bright flash of purple light flashed from behind the castle, with the sound of an explosion.

Celestia didn't even wait for the Chariot to land before taking off around the base of the castle. Mark jumped off and followed within moments. The first thing he saw was a purple Alicorn standing there, panting. She faced a blackish wall that seemed to shimmer with energy and light. He immediately recognized her as Twilight Sparkle.

"Ok, that one was more powerful then the one Tirek hit me with mom." He looked to his right to see an all-black Alicorn with a slightly flowing purple mane, and light blue, dragon like eyes. On her flank was a kite shield with a night sky on it. Looking closer revealed a slightly lighter line as it curved from the top point to the bottom, looking a lot like a crescent moon.

Neither of them had noticed the pony and human now watching them. "Looks like those lessons my brother taught you are paying off. At this rate, you'll be able to protect half of Equestria for months from Tirek with the full power of the Princesses." Twilight, despite having just poured multiple spells into the shield, looked proud.

Celestia stepped forward. "May I give it a try?" She asked, causing both Alicorns to spin around to face her.

Nyx smiled. "Be my guest. I've been wondering how well I could handle the full power of you and your sister." She gestured for Celestia to take her best shot. Moments later, Nyx winced as the most powerful blow she had ever felt made contact with her shield. But it held, even as Celestia's barrage of raw power intensified. For three entire minutes Celestia poured everything she could into breaking the shield. But when it was all done and said, the shield held firm.

Celestia was panting slightly by the end, and she looked at Nyx impressed. "Even Shining Armor could not take that much of a beating so easily. How long have you been practicing today?"

It was clear Nyx had felt the raw power, while Twilight's mouth was hanging open. "I think about an hour and a half now. I've also been maintaining a blackout bubble around a part of Sweet Apple Acres at Applejack's request." Celestia smiled.

"I see. You've found ways to use defensive magic in practical ways. Such as the scaffolding on your castle." Nyx glanced at the magic surrounding areas of the black castle and shrugged. "In any case, Twilight, I think it is time we get down to why I came here in the first place." She gestured to Mark. "This is Mark Ironforge. He comes from a different world with no way back. I was hoping you would be able to give him a place to stay while I get a place for him to call his own."

Both Twilight and Nyx walked over to inspect him. "I have never seen anything like him outside a book of legends about humans. Is that what he is?" Celestia nodded to Nyx's question.

"We better keep him away from Lyra then. She is always asking for books about humans." Twilight commented.

"So you are willing to take him for the time?" Celestia asked.

"Of course, Princess." Twilight said with a bow.

Celestia smiled mischievously. "Must I always remind you? You need not call me by title because we are of equal rank."

Twilight blushed. "Sorry Celestia. I'm still getting used to it." Celestia chuckled to herself.

"Princess, the royal carpenter has arrived." One of the guards who had pulled the chariot said as he came around the corner.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some business to tend to." Celestia followed the guard back around to the front of the building, leaving Mark with his new hostess.

Said hostess took this moment to introduce herself. Walking up to him, she offered a hand/hoof shake, which he took. "My name is Twilight Sparkle. It is nice to meet you Mark."

"You too." He replied with a smile.

Nyx came up next. "Hi, I'm Nyx. Nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too, miss Nyx." He replied.

"Now I'm scared to introduce him to Rarity…" Twilight murmured before saying, "We should probably get you set up inside." He nodded. "Nyx, what's your plan for the rest of the day?"

Nyx walked over to Twilight. "I was planning on studying those new books on defensive magic. Then maybe look into Star Swirl's 'Offensive Spells for Defense'. Sometimes I need to take an offensive stance after all."

Twilight smiled at her. "I'm sure everyone in town knows your love of lightning spells." Nyx just shrugged as the three of them walked around to the front of the castle.

An orange earth pony with a hammer on his flank walked up to Mark. "I have a few questions about the layout of your home and workplace. Do you have time right now?" Mark glanced at Twilight.

"Of course. Come on, you can talk while I get a guest room ready for you." Mark turned to the pony as the two walked inside to plan.

… **0…**

As the human and pony disappeared into the castle, something shifted in a bush not far from the gates. Barely making a sound, it left the bush in the direction of the Everfree forest.

Sensing eyes on itself, it looked up to the sky to see the black silhouette of a bird. It felt fear for the last moments of its existence before, in a flash of light, it was no more.

* * *

 _A/N: Again, hope you all enjoy. I do have a number of other chapters ready to post, those should be up soon._


	3. 3 The Storm, The Shadow, And The Fear

**Author: ElectroPHX228 (Blitz)**

 **Co-Author: Ennelly Von Swortts**

 **Chapter 3: The Storm, The Shadow, And The Fear Awaken**

3rd Person POV

As sounds of laughter and hoofs echoed within the crystalline halls of the castle, a lone bird could be seen perched on one of the window sills. A bird that is as old as Equestria itself. His feathers were a dark thunderous blue while others either black or as bright as lightning. If you were to look into his eyes, you would see over a millennia full of pain and sorrow etched into them as lightning crackled and sparked within. His feathers would spark with lightning as it quietly roared with thunder. The bird was known as Blitz, The Phoenix of Storms.

Though he wasn't the only one who would be spying on the scene below. Another entity appeared next to him, a fox that shifted with the light, either absorbing or reflecting it. Her eyes were a brilliant Lunar silver, her fur as dark as night with the occasional shimmer of silver light. Her name was Skiá, a Fox of Lunar Shadows.

~~~}|{~~~

Blitz's POV

As I gazed upon the ponies playing in the castle like old times, I began to smile. It filled me with joy to see Twilight like this again. It's been a few millennia since I've seen her this happy. Sure her family were always there for her but after her friends passed away, she's never been the same. As for the other pony, I knew who he was. We've had a connection since he first came to this realm. A doppelganger to my brother's incarnate. And an old friend of Twilight's. Irish Melody was his current name but Chris always liked to use his human name when he got the chance. He's been through a lot lately. Being incarnated 13 times since his first arrival has gotta be tough.

I sighed as I continued to watch them play around as they began to get caught up on the past few millennia that they've been away. But as luck would have it, my peace was short lived as a certain fox tried to sneak up on me. I quickly turned around to see the sly smirk on one of my longest living friends.

"Heh, long time no see Skiá, how's it been?" I asked with a chuckle whilst redirecting my attention back at the two down below.

"It's been good. So Blitz, how're you holding up?" She asked with a small amount of concern.

"I'm fine, nothing to get worried about." I said trying to reassure the vixen.

"No you're not. I know you. You're stubborn and old. I know that you keep beating yourself up for what happened all those years ago." She said trying to console me, unfortunately for her. This is the 50 septillionth time she'd done it. And no I am not exaggerating.

"You know, maybe if you try again another few trillion times I might actually consider your offer." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"You know I'm just trying to help, like I've been doing since we first met. So the least you could do is try to make it seem like you care about my concerns for you!" She said with a frustrated tone.

"Just because you care doesn't mean I'll listen. You don't know what it's like to witness what I've seen. To see everything burn and crumble to ground as you try to stop it but are too helpless to even prevent it from continuing!" I nearly shouted as the faint sound of thunder echoed around us. A faint stench of ozone began to fill the space in which they were occupying.

"You're right. I don't know what you've been through. That's why I've been trying to help you, but you're a stubborn old bird with his head in the clouds." she said quietly but with enough frustration and anger for me to notice.

"You're right, and I'm sorry. But I can't accept what happened without it being my fault. That's my choice to live by like I've told you many times in the past. I need to give myself time to heal before I could fully forgive myself." I stated. Before she could find a retort, I felt a sudden wave of energy wash over me like a flood.

I knew what that energy was. It was a dimensional crossing. Though the energy this one gave off was more powerful than I liked. I looked over towards Skiá, I noticed the fact that she felt it too.

As I felt the charge of my magic build up, within a flash of lightning, time began to slow as my wings carried me towards the Everfree forest where the barrier is weakest.

Once I reached the castle of the Two Sisters. Time began to speed up as the lightning discharged around me with crackle. I looked around for my companion when I spotted her emerging from a nearby shadow. She quickly walked over to me.

"So I'm guessing you felt it too?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Indeed, I don't like the way it felt. It was almost like it resonated with our magic. But it doesn't belong." She said.

"Indeed. It was Chaotic but Harmonic at the same time. Almost like…" I said before realization began to sink in. "What if it's a weaker version of Balance?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her curiosity peaked.

"Well we know what our universe's Balance feels like, but if you were to compare it with the dimensional surge we felt back at the castle…" I said, letting her figure it out. That's when her eyes went wide in realization.

"It was just a slightly weaker copy of our own. That must mean that that universe has a similar but weaker magic scale than our own." She said

"Which means that we might have to intervene. Seeing as how not every universe is like ours. The Balance might get tipped and overwhelmed." I said, stating one of many possibilities.

"You're right, we should probably intervene." Skiá said. As we both nodded in agreement, we began to create our separate portals.

Skiá, like most creatures of the Dark element, Tend to travel using the shadow realm, a mirror of that in which the light dominates. As she dove into the swirling vortex below her, I quickly created my own portal. A ball of lightning that arched in every direction. As Time began to slow, a stray arc shot towards me engulfing me in pure energy as I began to warp across the barrier.

~~~}|{~~~

3rd Person POV

In another universe, somewhere in the Everfree forest, the grass began to wilt as trees warped and twisted. The sky began to darken with an ominous atmosphere. A thick fog began to roll in. Unfortunately for the Pony that happened to have been traveling through this exact location.

Something was coming. The Pony was filled with dread as he continued through on his route. He had the feeling that something was watching him, but every time he looked back, he would find nothing. He continued, but was again startled as a sheet of paper suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He looked around to see if anyone could be seen in the fog. He picked up the paper and observed it.

The paper had a small circle with Xs where the 'eyes' would be. About the circle were the words "ALWAYS WATCHES" and below were the words…

"No...eyes?" He asked confused by the scribbles. But before he could continue observing the weird paper, a twig snapped causing the stallion to jump, only for what seemed to be a flashlight and a video recorder to appear. He'd seen the flashlight before, but the other contraption was entirely new. He picked up the flashlight, turning it on before grabbing the recorder. He began to fumble with the recorder before accidentally pressing the power button.

He was startled as the device's screen lit up. As he turned his gaze at the screen he noticed that it made seeing easier with all the fog around. That, and it would get fuzzy when pointed in a certain direction. Deciding to try to avoid the fuzzy area on the recorder's screen, he continued on whilst holding the flashlight with his wing and the recorder in his hoof.

He seemed to be making good progress, changing direction every time the screen got fuzzy. He eventually came upon a large tree, it seemed different than all the others that surrounded him. As he passed by, he noticed another piece of paper off the corner of his eye.

It depicted a tall figure standing on its hind legs next to a tree next to the word "FOLLOWS"

As he read the paper, his heart began to race as beads of sweat began to form on his face. He didn't know what was happening. He felt terrified. As adrenaline coursed through his veins, his eyes continued to dart across the fog that surrounded him. He began to look at the screen only to find it as useful as his eyes. Then, as his gaze crept up from the inoperable recorder, He began to notice another Pony.

Though this Pony was tall, maybe a bit taller then Princess Celestia. The Pony's fur was a deathly white in contrast to the inky black suit and blood red tie. Their Cutie Mark was a black scribbled crossed out circle. As his eyes trailed upwards in order to get a good look at the Pony, only to his horror, to see that the white Pony didn't have a face at all. It's features showing nothing but a blank, eyeless, stare.

He was frozen in fear. He couldn't move. His mind was in a panic. As tentacles began to emerge from the mysterious Pony, his face began to split where the mouth would be. Thin strands of white skin and fur stretched across the dark chasm that was this demon's mouth. The Pony could be heard as he let out a bloodcurdling scream, as the demon mutilated him before draining him of his life essence.

* * *

 _A/N: I have to thank Electro for writing this chapter. I personally think he's done a masterful job, don't you?_

 _Blitz and Skia belong to him, so thank you Electro for your contribution to this story._


	4. 4 Why Have You Come Your Majesty

**Author: Ennelly** **Von Swortts**

 **Co-Author: ElectroPHX228 (Blitz)**

 **Chapter 4: Why Have You Come Your Majesty**

"When we were younger, back before we raised and lowered the sun and moon, I used to sing you a lullaby. Do you remember?" Celestia watched her sister from her bed.

Luna blinked. "That is a question asked to find an imposter." She said. Then she blinked. In place of the eyes Celestia knew Oh so well, were the eyes of a dragon. "Do not worry about your dear sister, she is asleep in her chambers." Green fire engulfed her body, and within a second, Queen Chrysalis stood in her place. Celestia glanced out the window at the sun as it neared the horizon. Three minutes. It had taken her three minutes to realize something was off about the mare who had walked in.

Turning back to Chrysalis, she asked a simple question. "What are you doing here, your majesty?"

"Where else would I go, Princess?" Chrysalis slowly walked over and settled herself on the far side of the bed. Celestia tenced, but made no move of defense. Chrysalis had yet to give her a reason to do so, and as long as it stayed that way, she might as well try and get some information. She also noticed the X queen's limp in her foreleg.

"Well, I do have some time on my hooves. So, do you want to talk, or just sit in silence?" Celestia didn't want to put unneeded tension between them.

Chrysalis looked up with some surprise. "That is the last thing I expected from you." She stated bluntly.

Celestia smiled. "I see no reason for hostility, when you have done nothing to warrant it yet." She tilted her head to the side. "Why have you saught me out, Chrysalis."

Chrysalis looked off into space as she thought how best to answer for several moments before looking back at Celestia with a somewhat sad smile. "Perhaps for the company of a fellow Immortal, or tired of reliving the same cycle over again. I know not why I saught you out." Her shoulders slumped like only a heavily burdened Immortal could.

Celestia started as she noticed for the first time the bandages almost completely covering Chrysalis' body, and her lack of wings. Chrysalis smiled when she noticed her looking. "Look upon what I've been through, and tell me… would you be able to go through this time after time? I, not only have gone through it before, but I've been through worse."

"'Been through worse'? What do you mean?" Celestia looked at her as if trying to see Chrysalis' past injuries.

Chrysalis' smile grew a little. "I have lived for over four thousand years. Do you really think this is the first time I've lost an entire generation to 'Sharing love'?" her eyes became unfocused as her expression fell to that of tired and sad. "I've seen it time and time again. Once one decides to share her love, the others soon follow. Leaving me behind. And a lone changeling who doesn't have the energy to change her shape becomes a target for every living thing.

"I remember hearing about one such drone who got mobbed by bunnies." She shivered at the memory. "Being the queen, I'm like a bonfire compared to the torches that are my drones. As such, I nearly lost my head one time. I walked around with only one eye, and no horn for several years."

Celestia took a moment to wrap her head around that, before asking "If you've seen it before, what will happen to Thorax and the others?"

Chrysalis looked her in the eye. "They will starve, then they will die. Changelings, no matter the form, can not make love. Sharing will only last so long, for they are only feeding off of what they had when they changed. Sure, it'll take some time, but they will die within five years."

Celestia's eyes widened. "I can't imagine what that would be like, watching generations die like that. But what are you going to do?"

Chrysalis looked at her somewhat curiously as she spoke, "Wait a few years till they die, then start a new hive like normal. Raise them meaner, because the meaner they are, the longer they last before one of them thinks to share their love."

Celestia's head was spinning slightly as she thought it through. "What would happen if they had some source of love to feed off of?"

Chrysalis got a thoughtful look for a few seconds. "I honestly don't know. Never could get a love source after they changed. They were too kind to feed off other species, and no race would share their love." She looked Celestia in the eye. "Why would you want to know that?"

Celestia met her gaze evenly. "I am willing to reach out to Thorax and see about giving them a food source."

Chrysalis looked at her in surprise, disbelief, and hope. "You're willing to do that?" Shock was clear in her voice and face. Celestia nodded. Chrysalis soon had tears spilling down her face. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much that would mean to me."

Celestia's face softened. "Of course, I could not just stand by and let ponies starve. Not even changelings." Fast as lightning, Chrysalis shot across the bed and embraced Celestia in a tight hug, all the while muttering the words 'thank you' over and over. They sat like that for several minutes.

Eventually, the two separated. Both smiling, even with Chrysalis' tear stained face. "I am glad there is hope for all my daughters. Thank you for doing this for them."

Celestia paused. "You only have daughters?"

… **0…**

Thorax frowned. Things had started off good enough, but then their colors began to fade. Their chitin began to flake off, and now this. The reformed changelings were losing energy by the week. It wasn't a lot, but it was noticeable.

She would have to contact the Princess for help. Looking toward the sun, witch had been hovering above the horizon for about seven minutes now, she hoped everything was ok in Canterlot.

* * *

 _A/N: Inspired by: forbloodysummer's 'Why have you come your majesty' over on FimFiction. As always, enjoy._


	5. 5 The Three Nightmares

**Author: Ennelly Von Swortts**

 **Co-Author: ElectroPHX228 (Blitz)**

 **Chapter Five: The Three Nightmares**

Silver Dust relaxed as she drifted through the air. In her opinion, nothing could beat flying. She could only truly relax when in the air. While she was daydreaming, the sky above her began to darken as an ominous fog rolled in. Much like a sudden cold front, the cold atmosphere sent a chill down her spine, bringing her back to reality. As she looked around, she noticed the sudden change to the sky she was once flying through. Almost like the world had stopped breathing… almost like it was afraid of something. She continued to struggle to see through the thick fog that surrounded her, "Bucking fog, the skies were clear only a couple minutes ago." she said with frustration.

She very cautiously and carefully came to a landing near the edge of the river close to her home of Ammane. Knowing it wasn't safe to fly through the fog, she began the short walk back to the town. She became more paranoid and jumpy as she began to see things within the fog. Everywhere she turned, it would seem as though there were decrepit trees trying to grab her in vain. But what set her off the most was the ever-present silence. Almost like the world had frozen in order to see what she would do.

As her paranoia grew so did the shapes and shadows in the fog. The trees began to look more night-mare-ish as the branches bent and twisted at odd angles. She quickly began to increase her speed as her heart raced within her chest. Her wings would twitch and shudder in response to the need for flight. To her relief the fog began to clear up, showing her a large tree that resembled the many others that she saw through the misty veil. But to her horror, nailed to the tree was a single sheet of paper. At first glance, she didn't know what it was but once she began to read it. Her blood froze as beads of sweat accumulated on her brow. In the center of the paper was a circle with two X's close to the top, giving an appearance of eyes. Above the circle were the words 'ALWAYS WATCHES' underlined. Below the circle were the words 'NO EYES', both underlined as well.

Unfortunately for her, she knew where the paper had come from. She had to get home and fast. That way she could warn the Order of Balance. She quickly took off running blindly through the fog, heading in the basic direction of town. She saw an archway ahead of her, but every time she comes close to it. It would seem to stretch further away fast she went. She started to panic as adrenaline pumped through her veins. She began to panic at the thought that she wouldn't make it, that she wouldn't be able to the give the warning. She continued to run, stumbling a few times here a there.

As the archway began to slowly creep closer, it began to fade away back into the fog. Silver Dust began to pick up speed opening her wings for a much-needed boost. But no matter how fast she went. It was too late. "No, no, no, No, No NO NONONO!" she wailed as tears began to streak down her face. Her greatest fear comes to fruit. With little to no hope left she continued to cry before deciding to continue on in hope that she would find the archway again.

It was a little while before she came upon another clearing. Which held an abandoned flashlight. Heading towards the device, she noticed that it was on and more specifically, it was shining on something. Upon picking up the light she cautiously went to observe the object in question. It was another sheet of paper.

Picking it up, she saw a tall stick figure standing next to a tree. It was almost as tall as the tree, and stood on the back two stick legs. The other stick legs were in the air. Underneath the figure was the word 'FOLLOWS'. Her lips quivered as her eyes watered. A quiet whimper emanated from Silver.

Her blood roared in her ears as she noticed the shadow that loomed over her. She looked up to see the Pony before her. His height nearly toward Celestia. It was the same deathly white fur and midnight black suit and blood red tie. She'd seen this Pony before when she was filly. The fear that was etched into her mind still scared her to this day. And she knew she couldn't escape easily.

She stood up defiantly as her heart raced and tears fell. She looked him where his would-be eyes should've been. The blank stare only enforced the fear that built up in her mind. She didn't even see the black tentacles that formed from his back. As a sadistic smile tore across the Pony's face as a horrific blood curtailing scream rang throughout the foggy landscape.

 **.0.**

In a clearing, lit by the setting sun, was a faceless, gray Pegasus. It slowly stood, briefly looking itself over before, with a small flick of its head, it took off and flew into the sky.

… **0…**

Rainbow Dash felt a sudden chill run down her spine, causing her to lose her concentration in the middle of her loop. Moments later, she was lying dazed in a small crater. As quickly as it had come, the paralyzing sense of fear was gone leaving a sense of dread behind.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked as she landed on the edge of the crater.

Rainbow lifted her head groggily. "Sorta, yea." She shook her head, still recovering from the sudden panic attack. "I think I'm going to take a break... See ya!" she called as she bolted towards her home. She had to think about what had happened with the sudden primal like fear that encompassed her as well as the sudden feeling of loss. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before and she didn't like how it felt. Not one bit.

Fluttershy briefly wondered if seeing the blue mare's eyes change to a gold color was her imagination, before going home herself.

… **0…**

Flower Bloom walked slowly through his garden, using his magic to water the many different kinds of flowers he grew. Every now and then, he would pick one and put it into the basket on his back. As he continued to water his flowers, the sky began to darken as a cold fog rolled in. The sudden chill caused him to look up as all his flowers began to wilt. He also noticed how the fog engulfed his garden in moments. He tried squinting in order to help him see through the thick fog that surrounded his garden. But the effort was in vain.

He noticed the glint of a white sheet of paper hanging from a nearby branch that hung over his garden. As he approached, he began to observe the tree. Noticing that the branches seemed to have bent in odd angles. He quickly snagged the paper with his magic and moved it over towards him. The paper had a simple circle drawn in the middle, with two X's on the upper portion, giving the feel of eyes. Along the top were the words 'ALWAYS WATCHES'. Along the bottom were the words 'NO EYES'. Next to that, was a simple drawing of a wilting flower.

Looking around, he knew he was no longer in his garden. He was somewhere else, a place made of nightmares. He could no longer see beautiful flowers, only wilted husks in a maze of paths.

"Hello? Mr. Bloom? Can I have a flower?" The voice was soft. It was the voice of a filly. "Mr. Bloom? Are you here?"

"Over here, child!" He called out, trying to see through the thick fog while trying to make his way towards the new voice.

"Mr. Bloom? Why is it so foggy? And why are all your flowers dead?" the voice sounded a little scared. Of course, his heart was racing as the landscape seemed to have changed as shadows danced and shifted across the edge of the fog.

"I don't know, child. Please, if you can go home, do so." He said trying to find the young filly hidden in the fog.

"Mr. Bloom, this isn't fun anymore. Please stop hiding." Her voice echoed around, making it hard to pinpoint.

"I see you! I see you!" She sounded excited. "Why are you so tall?" He froze. Fear gripped his heart in a death hold. "Please stop. You're scaring me!" He could do nothing to stop it now. Moments later, a shrill scream echoed loudly. He felt tears fall down his face. Taking one step, then another, and another.

As he slowly wandered, trying to find a way out, he was startled as the sound of crumpling paper emanated from the ground below. His horn lit up as he picked up the sheet of paper. On the left side was a simple house with a door and a window. On the right was a stick figure almost as tall as the house, but the figure was not a pony because it stood on two legs. His heart almost stopped as fear gripped it like a Diamond Dog grips a gem.

Underneath was the word 'FOLLOWS'. He sighed as dread filled him like a river during a storm. He knew what this meant, and there was no way to send a warning the Order of Balance. He noticed the form of somepony nearby, but it was hard to tell with the illusion of trees that encompassed the fogs outer reaches. He approached the Pony apprehensively not knowing who or what this Pony was. As he approached, he noticed that the Pony seemed to have been laying down. Its deathly white dulled compared to the midnight black suit and crimson red tie. The pony began to rise up from its position. As it rose to its full height. Tentacles emerged from its back as it towered the shadows of the trees within the background. The figure slowly approached, seemingly studying Flower Bloom. Once he was practically upon him. His face seemed to have split as strands of flesh and deathly white fur stretched across the dark abyss that was its mouth. Flower's eyes changed to gold as he drew all the power he had. But his fear was greater than his strength.

 **.0.**

The sun shone on a beautiful garden. In the middle, an aged unicorn was asleep. A nightmare. But then his brown coat started to lose its color. His cutie mark changed to a red crossed out circle. His coat and mane now a dull gray. Then the pony-no-longer lifted its head.

It stood and, in a flash of light, disappeared.

… **0…**

Rarity calmly worked on the dress in front of her. One of her best, in her opinion. As she was sowing, a tight grip of fear and loss had gripped her heart. But as fast as it had come, it was gone. Leaving behind a feeling of missing something. Turning, she caught sight of herself in a mirror.

She ran over to get a closer look. Everything about her was the same. Except her eyes. They had turned a golden hue. But, even as she watched, they faded back to their normal color. "Did I just see what I think I saw?" She turned to the door and left. She was going to ask Twilight about this.

… **0…**

Apple Brown walked slowly through his orchard, watching the young apple trees sway in the wind. His trees were unpredictable, like him. The year before, all the leaves had taken a dark brown color. This year, they were green. But the apples tasted like chocolate.

He noticed the sky darkening as a thick fog rolled in. He watched as his trees soaked it down like a thirsty yack drank water. He smiled at the patterns the trees made in the fog.

A single paper landed in front of him. Picking it up, he looked at the circle with two X's, and laughed. He did not run, but sat there smiling at the patterns of the fog. For several minutes, he ignored noises in the fog, shapes of figures. Eventually another paper landed in front of him. On it was a stick figure standing taller than the tree next to it. Underneath was the word 'COMES'.

He just shook his head. He knew what was going on, and what the stick figure represented. So, he waited. He didn't have to wait long before a tall, faceless figure walked closer. The black suit and red tie made for an intimidating appearance.

"I never thought I'd see you. Eveypony expected you to come way after they were dead." Apple Brown stated. The tall figure cocked its head to the side. "Of course, what did you expect from Spontaneity?" The figure seemed to give a deadpan stare. Which was freaky do to it not having a face. Apple rolled his eyes. "It's in my nature, I really can't help thinking differently. Although, being the bearer of Spontaneity does have its perks."

And, just like that, a loud barking laugh echoed throughout the foggy orchard.

 **.0.**

In the middle of an orchard of apple trees, a gray pony like figure slowly stood up. It's white faceless mask hid his expression. It seemingly, without horn or wings, bounced clear to the middle of a forest a good ten-minute walk away. Moments later, it bounced again. This time going farther, quickly disappearing into the distance.

… **0…**

Ditzy Do was walking to finish her last delivery of the day. As she walked up to the door, a cold fear like sensation froze her body. Tripping, she slammed into a door. As quickly as it had come, the frozen sense of fear was gone. And a feeling of gaining something was left behind. Slowly, she stood up as the door she had crashed into opened.

"Good evening, Mrs. Do. How can I help you?" Lyra Heartstrings asked.

Ditzy shook her head as she pulled out a small package in the general direction of the door. Her eyes were closed while she waited until her head had stopped spinning. Lyra took the package quickly. "Ah, Bon Bon's been waiting for this. Thank you." Ditzy opened her eyes and nodded before walking home, leaving Lyra dumbstruck. Turning back inside, she called, "Hey, Bons, how long has Derpy had glowing golden eyes?"

* * *

 _A/N: Anypony who can guess the tall pony's name gets an internet cookie. As always, hope you enjoyed._


	6. 6 Changeling Mating Habits

**Author: Ennelly Von Swortts**

 **Co-Author: ElectroPHX228 (Blitz)**

 **Chapter Six: Changeling Mating Habits**

"You only have daughters?" Celestia asked.

Chrysalis cocked her head to the side. "Yes. Why does that surprise you?"

Celestia took a deep breath. "Probably because I can't see how your race can thrive with no males."

Chrysalis started laughing. "I guess I should probably explain. For the most part, I'm the only changeling who can lay eggs. The only exceptions are… I guess you could call them princesses. The eggs they come from are larger, and hold a different breed of changeling. One that can not have a physical change from sharing love.

"They look like younger versions of myself, and have longer lifespans then the average drone. But they tend to be like I was once upon a time. Too kind. Too… loving. I do my best not to create their eggs. But, it happens from time to time. If everything goes good, they live their three hundred or so life safe in a cocoon. If not, I banish them."

Celestia looked straight at Chrysalis. "How many of these… Princesses are alive right now?"

"One. I banished her a few years ago, and so far, she has survived."

"I believe I know where she is." Celestia smiled.

Chrysalis' eyes narrowed. "How would you know that?" She asked in a slightly guarded tone.

"Because, I saved her life. She is currently one of my most trusted undercover agents. As well as protecting another skilled agent's identity. Currently goes by Bon Bon, if you would believe that."

… **0…**

Bon Bon took a deep breath. Soon after telling Lyra she was an agent for the Princess, she came clean with the fact she was a changeling. But she had yet to tell her about her eggs.

Lyra walked in from the kitchen. "Hey Bons."

"Hey, Lyra, I have something I want to tell you." Bon Bon shifted nervously on the couch.

Lyra sat next to her. "Something about being a changeling, right?" Bon Bon nodded. "Ok, spit it-" a loud bang came from the door, almost as if something had crashed into it. Lyra sighed as she stood. "I'll be right back."

Bon Bon sat in silence for what felt like an eternity for Lyra's return. "Hey Bons, how long has Derpy had glowing golden eyes?" Lyra called from the other room.

Bon Bon looked at the doorway. "I don't recall anything about her having glowing eyes, though I can see how they would look gold. Why?"

Lyra walked through the doorway. "Because I just saw her with glowing gold eyes." Bon Bon shrugged. Lyra plopped down next to her mare friend. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

Bon Bon was silent for a moment. "By now, you've probably noticed I'm not exactly a normal changeling." Lyra raised her eyebrow. "No, really, I'm not a normal changeling." Green fire covered Bon Bon for a moment. What was left was a changeling. Except her eyes nearly matched Chrysalis' herself. Same with her horn.

Lyra rolled her eyes. "It's not like I've seen another changeling to compare to."

Bon Bon smiled. "True. I look more like Chrysalis then most drones. Fact is, I am the only one who does. And as I look like her, I also…" The smile was gone as she tried to get the words out. A blush started to spread across her face.

Lyra put her hoof on the side of Bon Bon's face, forcing her to look up. "I promise whatever it is, I'll still love you the same. Ok?"

Bon Bon took a deep breath. "Like her, I also… well… I lay eggs." She looked up into Lyra's eyes. She was smiling.

"Let me guess… that's the reason you sneak out of the house every few months." The changeling started, then nodded. "I have to admit… I never would have guessed that was why you kept doing that. I figured it had something to do with changeling biology." She snorted. "Wasn't that far from the truth apparently."

"I'm going to guess I'm going to have to explain how it happens then, aren't I." Bon Bon said with a small smile. Lyra nodded. Bon Bon sighed. "Very well. So, I have a special organ that allows me to lay my eggs. Normally, I would do this inside another drone's womb. After a couple months, the eggs hatch, and are born from the changeling.

"But the eggs aren't fertile unless layed inside a drone's womb."

… **0…**

"It is not common for a changeling to fall in love with a pony in the way you speak of, but it is possible." Chrysalis said. "I wonder if they will have their own little drones someday."

"Is it even possible? With them being different species and all?" Celestia asked.

Chrysalis snorted, a fond smile slowly growing on her face. "Not only possible, but likely under the right circumstances. Maybe I could visit them sometime." She started musing to herself.

Celestia smiled, an idea forming in her head.

"But really, impossible unless this… Lyra let's her lay eggs in her womb." Chrysalis was chuckling quietly to herself. "Well… I best be off. And, Princess? Remember. I WILL be watching." Chrysalis made to stand.

"Can't you stay even a few minutes l more? I've rather enjoyed myself the last while." Chrysalis paused. "At least listen to an offer I have for you."

Chrysalis' face scrunched up as she thought, and Celestia barely managed to keep a straight face. Finally, she settled back on the bed. "I'm listening."

Celestia took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the coming conversation. "I would like you to stay in the castle with me."

… **0…**

Bon Bon sat up from the couch. "I am about to fall asleep. Could you please carry me to bed? I honestly can't move my legs right now." She promptly fell back on the couch.

Lyra lifted her hoof, waving it in a 'give me a minute' gesture from her spot halfway off the couch before dropping it. "I can't believe you let me lay my eggs in you. Thank you." Bon Bon muttered as everything faded to black.

* * *

 _A/N: Hope you all enjoyed._


	7. 7 A New Forge

**Author: Ennelly Von Swortts**

 **Co-Author: ElectroPHX228 (Blitz)**

 **Chapter Seven: A New Forge**

Mark walked slowly through Ponyville. He watched as the ponies went on their way, to and fro in their busy lives. He walked in the general direction of Nyx's castle. Leaving town, he walked up to the large, thick wood door of a new building that sat near the base of the castle.

Opening the door of the building, he stepped inside and watched as the construction ponies finished the placement of a large stone pot big enough for a couple ponies to sit comfortably in.

Mark was impressed. It had been a week since he had dropped into Equestria, and this building hadn't existed then. Now, it was a fully operational forge and foundry. And his new home. The Princess had promised him supplies as well, so he could get his hands on just about any material he wanted.

A pony stuck his head through the door. "I got a delivery for a Mr. Ironforge?" Mark waved him in, moving to open the door all the way. Quickly getting the iron ore settled in the storage area, he thanked the pony as the construction ponies left with all their tools.

Mark smiled as he closed the door for the last time that day. He was going to be a busy man that night.

… **0…**

Everypony who walked past that building could hear the sound of flames and metal on metal as small amounts of smoke snaked out of a few of the many chimneys long into the night. Nyx was one such pony, as she was renovating her castle.

In the moments she wasn't directing ponies in her task, she was watching the foundry outside her castle, wondering what the human was up to. And even as she flew to her current home, thin trails of smoke still drifted lazily into the air.

She glanced at the midnight sun as it slowly sunk below the horizon. Something had happened in Canterlot. Something to prevent the cycle of the day, if only for a few hours. She watched as stars started to come out, but they didn't twinkle the way they should. Luna wasn't happy tonight, that much was clear. But what could cause this?

Nyx sighed as she landed on the balcony to her current room. Maybe she should ask Twilight? Nyx was abruptly pulled from her thoughts as the door swung open. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but Luna just sent us a letter. I have no clue what's going on, but if what Luna says is correct, we may have a situation on our hooves."

Nyx looked her mother in the eye. "What situation?" Nyx asked.

Twilight looked worried. "Luna believes Celestia may have gone mad."

* * *

 _A/N: Apologizes for the short chapter, but eight should make up for it. Hope you enjoyed._


	8. 8 Chrysalis' New Life

**Author: Ennelly** **Von Swortts**

 **Co-Author: ElectroPHX228 (Blitz)**

 **Chapter Eight: Chrysalis' New Life**

"I would like you to stay in the castle with me." I nearly fell off the bed. She looked up at me with hope, nervousness, and a touch of fear.

I worked my jaw, trying to say _something_ , but nothing came out for several moments. Finally, I managed to say one word. And that word was… "What." My mind was still rebooting as she took a deep breath.

"I want you to stay with me her in Canterlot. Even if it IS only for a couple centuries, you would have a break from the cycle of death you have lived for the last four thousand years." The Princess opposite me said with a growing determination.

Finally getting my brain turning again, I looked at her like she was crazy. "And why, pray tell, would I do that?" I asked skeptically.

Celestia smiled a little, but she was determined to see her offer through. "Gives you a chance to relax, get pampered without having to worry about keeping a hive from starving. To name a couple." I began silently cursing her as she was making it look rather appealing.

"You're crazy, you know that? I have no incentive to stay, even to relax. I would still be hungry, I still feed off love you know." I stated, trying to derail this thought before it was out of my hooves.

But Celestia was having none of that. "And you would be fighting for any food, rest, or water you could find. All the while fighting off creatures trying to take chunks out of you." As if sensing my crumbling resistance, her emotions revealed she still had a trump card up her sleeve. "As for love, you could feed off me."

My jaw dropped, again. First asking me to stay with her, and now this? "I… what? Let me get this straight. You, one of the ruling Princesses of Equestria, want me, a bug who tried to take over your country, to live in the center of the _Capital_ with you? And _feed off your love_?! Wow, you really are crazy." She was winning, and she knew it.

Her smile was confident. "Chrysalis, we are more alike than you think. Stay with me here, you won't regret it. I promise you that."

"What about the nobles? And your sister? And what of all of Equestria? Huh? They'll all want me dead." This was my last dich effort to evade this, but it was all for not.

"Let me handle that. I know how my sister thinks." My shoulders slumped as I admitted to defeat. Celestia smiled, knowing her victory. "Shall we go talk to Luna?"

I stood, gesturing for her to lead, grimacing slightly at her rump as my leg complained about my usage of it. I glanced back at Silver as he stepped out onto the balcony and disappeared in a flash of light. I turned and followed Celestia to her door.

… **0…**

Iron Shield was proud to be among the few to guard Princess Celestia while she slept. He had just taken his post outside her room when the door opened behind him. Quickly with practiced ease, he stepped to the side and bowed. "Do not engage. Iron, Barricade, I will not be returning for a few hours at least." The Princess said as she walked between the guards.

They looked at each other before watching another mare step out. She was as tall as the white Alicorn she was following, although she had a rather bad limp. She was also mostly covered in bandages. Blue hair in need of a long brushing, and holes in hoof and horn told the guards all they needed to know about her.

But they did nothing, just as the Princess asked. Once she was some ways down the hall, they glanced back at each other. "Thirty bits says the Princess gave her those injuries." Barricade muttered.

"You're on." Shield muttered back.

… **0…**

I smiled as I heard the muttered bet. "I wonder who else will think you just bested me again." I muttered to myself.

"Don't mind them. It's not that often an enemy of Equestria seemingly appears in my bed chamber covered in bandages. Speaking of which, I'll need to get you a crutch, won't I." Celestia smiled over her shoulder.

I sneered. "Why would I need that?" Celestia raised an eyebrow. "What?!" I didn't like that expression, or the emotion that came with it.

Celestia shook her head. "I'm getting you a crutch whether you like it or not. It would _not_ do to let you limp all over the palace." I sighed. She had a point. Didn't mean I had to like it though.

We turned a corner to see a hall just lined with lunar guards. Every single one of them spotted me instantly, and proceeded to surround me. "Oh come on!" I exclaimed. "Can you not see I'm being dragged around by your beloved ruler?!"

Laughter filled the hall, causing everypony to look at that {…} {…} Princess. After several moments, she was able to recompose herself. "I wouldn't say 'Dragged around', but yes, she is with me. Stand down." All the guards quickly moved back to their posts as we walked on, Celestia still snickering every now and then.

It wasn't long before we reached a pair of tall, decorated doors. I knew these doors. They opened to reveal the throne room. Luna had yet to get up, it seemed, as the room was empty. We walked through them, and waited in silence.

Celestia frowned as she stared at the thrones, and began muttering to herself. She suddenly turned to me. "What kind of throne do you want? I think your other one was broken."

I turned to her. "What." I deadpanned.

Celestia sighed in exasperation. "If you are going to be staying here, you'll need a throne. And I highly doubt Luna would let you use hers."

"That's because we won't, dear sister." Celestia and I turned to the doors where Luna now stood, anger was starting to roll off her in clouds. I winced slightly at the bitter taste. "Now tell us what _Thea_ is doing here, and _why_ tho is talking about getting her _a throne!"_

I walked over to a window as they started arguing. It was sending off clouds of annoyance and anger, and I wasn't interested in participating. Celestia got me into this mess, let her figure it out.

 **.0.**

I don't know how long it had been since Luna had walked in, but the loud voices were starting to annoy me. Somepony tapped my shoulder. Turning, I asked the guard, "What do you want."

He gestured out the window at the sun. "It is nearly midnight." I glanced at the sun, then the Princesses, and back at the sun. The guard started shifting nervously as I started to smile.

"That'll do it." I turned to the guard. "Thank you for informing me. Now I have a reason to nag them about their {….} argument." He quickly skirted along the edge of the room to the door as I slowly made my way toward the Princesses.

"Luna, I know who she is. I know what she's done. But I'm giving her a second chance. Like Discord, like Nyx, and like you." Celestia was attempting to stay calm.

"Like tho has said before. But thy still did more than even Tirek! How can you even consider this?!" Luna made no such attempt.

Celestia opened her mouth to continue her argument, but I chose that moment to speak up. "Sorry to bother you, but your late." I stated. Both Alicorns turned to me.

"Late?" Celestia asked. I silently pointed out the window at the sun.

"What are we looking at?" Luna asked in clear confusion.

"The sun." Both of them gave me quizzical looks. "It's midnight."

Celestia stared at me for a few moments before her eyes light up with realization. "Oops." Her horn glowed as the sun slowly sunk below the horizon. Luna quickly Lifted the moon at the last moment, before turning her gaze on me.

"Angry ponies give off a bad taste." I stated, before walking back to the window. Howling laughter told me Celestia had found my comment hilarious. I slowly shook my head as a smile touched my lips. Not even Luna glaring daggers into my back could stop the warmth from growing in my heart.

After taking several minutes to stop laughing, Celestia walked up beside me. Glancing over confirmed her face was still filled with mirth. "I haven't laughed like that in a long time. It felt good."

"And if she stays, you might never laugh again." Luna stated from behind us. At least her anger was, if not gone, far less than a few minutes ago.

"Hate you too, moonbutt." I said with a wave of my hoof. Without warning, something connected with the back of my head. Lifting my hoof to the now sore spot, I felt the annoyance wafting off Celestia.

"She's still my sister. So, I expect you to treat her with the same respect you would me." I almost let it go, but I felt the faint amusement from behind me.

I honestly couldn't help myself. "As you wish, Princess Sunbutt." I said with a curt bow. Celestia tried to stay annoyed with me, she really did. But Luna's laughter from behind us was too much for her to ignore. Before long, she was chuckling along with her sister's laughter.

Celestia suddenly yawned, quickly followed by me. "Well, I think Chrysalis and I are going to retire for the night. Please let me know if anything exciting happens while I sleep." She then started dragging me toward the door. I glanced back in time to see Luna quickly scribbling a message as the doors closed, blocking my sight.

We walked in silence till I realized I had no clue where we were going. "Wait, where are we going?" We turned a corner, and I knew where we were. But that left the question why we were going toward her bed chamber.

She glanced over her shoulder. "My chambers, why?" I glanced at all the guards lining the hall.

"I would have expected to be sleeping in a storage room, if not the dungeon." I stated.

Celestia chuckled. "That wouldn't do at all. And if you remember, I did say _with_ me, did I not?" I froze. It took her a moment to realize I was no longer behind her. Stepping up in front of me, she set her face. "Queen Chrysalis, you are accompanying me to my private chambers." A smirk edged its way onto her face. "Or would you rather be escorted by a squad of guards?"

Grumbling, I followed her to her chambers. Once inside, I found a nice nook between a dresser and her writing desk. I made myself comfortable, or at least tried to, before that bucking sun Princess picked me up in her magic before dropping me on her bed. "I won't let you sleep on the floor so long as you are here." She laid down on the far side of the bed after casting a couple wards, locking the doors to the world outside her chambers.

I sighed into the bed as it swallowed me into the warm embrace of sleep.

 **.0.**

I opened my eyes slowly, and watched flowing, pink hair drift close to my face in the light streaming from the open window.

"Good morning, Chrysalis." A voice said softly from above me. I turned my head to look up into soft magenta eyes staring down at me. Shaking my head to clear it, I slowly sat up as the memories trickled in.

I looked around the room I was in as my eyes narrowed. "This isn't my bedroom…" I muttered sleepily. I turned back to the smiling white Alicorn next to me on the large bed. With sudden realization, I jumped out of bed, and fell hard as I remembered I didn't have wings. And a leg that wasn't worth {….}.

Celestia was at my side almost instantly, working to help me back to my hooves. "Take it easy there, Chrysalis. Your strength isn't what it was."

I took a moment to think back on how I got in the _bucking sun Princess'_ _bed!_ I finally got my breathing under control. "I slept in your bed. With you." I stated, trying my hardest to wrap my head around it, but unable to do so. Celestia nodded with a smile. I finally gave up trying, and turned to the Princess. Sighing, I started preparing myself for whatever she had planned now. "At least tell me what you'll be dragging me through today."

She turned to pick something up from beside the bed. Turning, she held out a crutch out for me to use. "Luna insisted we make a trip to Ponyville today. I'm not complaining, I have someone I hope to talk to while we're there." I slowly picked up the crutch, and found walking around was somewhat easier. "We were just waiting on you. I wouldn't let Luna wake you up, you needed the rest."

I followed her through the door of her room, and down the hall. After a few guards tried to detain me, a couple left their posts to prevent anypony else from stopping us. It wasn't long before we walked into the throne room. Luna was waiting for us there.

"At least it's before one." She muttered. "If you two are ready, we are already late." The three of us quickly made our way to a waiting chariot. I noted three Pegasi had hooked up to it, probably because it was taking the weight of three Alicorns. Even if I wasn't an Alicorn.

 **.0.**

Other than a couple muttered bets from the guards pulling the chariot, the ride was quiet. I almost forgot I didn't have wings anymore, and rather enjoyed it. But now the chariot was sitting outside the gates to Twilight's castle.

I was laying on the grass, waiting for the Princesses to finish their business just a few steps away. I felt something I never thought I would feel for a few years at least. Looking up, I lock my eyes on those of a cream yellow earth pony. Her mane and tail were blue with a pink stripe. I had never seen the pony before, but I _knew_ it was her.

She was staring at me in recognition and fear. Slowly, she started backing up. Another pony walked up to her, this one a mint green Unicorn. She had a teal-ish mane and tail with a white stripe. She also had a harp on her flank. She waved her hoof in front of the other pony's face, catching her attention.

I stood as both started staring at me. I turned to Celestia. "I'll be right back." Without waiting for a reply, I walked toward the two ponies. When I was only a few steps away from the now terrified ponies, I stopped. "Well, it has been awhile. I hear you go by the name Bon Bon these days?

The earth pony bowed. "Yes, my Queen." I allowed a small smile on my face.

I turned to the Unicorn, who was half way between jumping between me and Bon Bon, and flat out dragging her away. "I do apologize, but I seem to have forgotten your name."

She stared me straight in the face. "Lyra. What are you doing here?"

I gestured behind me at the three Princesses discussing whatever, while discreetly keeping an eye on me. "Luna had Celestia drag me down here for whatever reason." The two mares began to relax, at least a little. "Anyways, what have you been up to?" I asked, turning to Bon Bon.

She glanced at Lyra. "Just living here in Ponyville with Lyra here." A sent I knew only too well started to fill my nose.

"You had them last night, didn't you." It wasn't a question. She started as a memory made its way to my mind. "Don't bother trying to cover it up, I know that smell better then you." She slowly nodded, eyes cast to the ground. I smiled, my sense of humor getting the better of me. "My, looks like you two had a fun time last night."

Both mares froze as their cheeks turned a light shade of red. Bon Bon muttered something even _my_ ears could not hear before saying, "She kind of let me lay them in her womb." My eyebrow shot up.

Lyra smiled mischievously. "Of course, that was after I swallowed one."

"Lyyyyrrrraaa!" Bon Bon whined loudly, causing Lira and I to laugh.

I put my forehoof around Bon Bon's shoulders, using my crutch to keep from falling over. Glancing at Lyra, I stage whispered, "I have some advice for you. Take care of her, cause she's a keeper." Stepping back, I smiled at them. "Well, I wish you luck. And please do send word to Celestia when my granddaughters are born."

Lyra looked up. "'Granddaughters'?" She echoed. Bon Bon looked surprised.

"Those eggs aren't fertile. Are they?" she asked.

I smiled. "To put it simply, it doesn't have to be a changeling's womb. Fact is, if you keep them at the right tempter, you can hatch them anywhere." I turned to let them talk about what they were going to do, to find myself face to face with magenta eyes for the second time that day.

And she was smiling. "I'm impressed." I peeked my head around Celestia's face to see three other faces. I looked back at Celestia and raised an eyebrow. "Come, I want you to meet someone."

… **0…**

Mark had just put the finishing touches on his night long project when someone knocked on his door. He walked over and opened it to find four Alicorns and some kind of bug pony on a crutch. "This is an unexpected visit, your majesties." He said with a bow.

Princess Celestia smiled. "I do hope we aren't interrupting anything." Mark shook his head. "I would like you to meet Chrysalis, X-Queen of the changelings." Chrysalis nodded her head. Celestia turned to the Changeling. "This is Mark Ironforge. He is a forge and foundry expert from another world."

Mark bowed. "It is an honor, your majesty. I hope you recover fast." Chrysalis smiled just a little. "As it were, I just finished my first project here. And it is a gift to Princess Celestia for the generosity she has shown me this last week."

… **0…**

I walked slowly through the door into the large building. It was a rather impressive sight, with all the tippable stone pots above firepits. A couple of which sent small amounts of smoke up the chimneys above them. Tools sat in organized rows on benches. But I was distracted by the iron carriage sitting in the middle of a large open space.

It was simple, yet elegant. The iron twisted in patterns best seen in daylight. It was a light silver in color, with a yellow sun on the door. Lining the top was a pink ribbon that matched Celestia's mane perfectly. I walked around to the far side, and saw something surprising. There, against the far wall, were parts of chariots that looked like exact replicas that had been tossed aside.

Turning, I called, "Mr. Ironforge, what are these?"

The human, as Celestia had explained on the walk over, quickly came around to see what I was pointing at. "Those are parts that didn't make the cut. Either too weak, too heavy, or didn't look right."

I looked back at the parts. "But they look identical."

Mark laughed. "I guess to the untrained eye, they would." He walked over and kicked one of the pieces, which broke in half. He then kicked another piece that was the same much harder, and it bounced off the wall not worse for wear.

"Chrysalis! Come look in here!" Celestia called from the other side of the chariot. I walked around to look inside. The underside of the top was sky blue, with a large sun in the center. The windows were clear, and provided a view of everything around it. I carefully climbed the steps up into the carriage. The floor was lined with a soft fabric, creating a comfy interior.

It was also large enough to fit all the Alicorns and I with ease. Mark stuck his head through the open door. "You can take it back with you today, or pick it up later. But it is half the weight of your previous chariot, and balanced to perfection. Princess Luna, I'll be working on one for you next. May I ask what type of design you want?" Luna stepped out to speak with him while I relaxed next to Celestia.

Celestia scouted closer to me before placing her wing over my back. And then ignored the looks from the other two Alicorns, and myself. "I think I will take this back to Canterlot." She stated as she relaxed. My eyes started to grow heavy. I noticed Celestia's horn glowing as my mind became foggy.

"{…} {….} it…" I yawned loudly. "Celestia…" My eyes closed, and I was lost to the world of dreams.

… **0…**

Silver QuickDraw walked slowly through Ponyville. He had seen a chariot land as he left the train station, and was now starting the journey back home. It had taken three days to get to Canterlot, and he was staring the three-day journey back.

He noticed a Phoenix sitting atop Sugercube Corner. It was stormy cloud blue, with some feathers that looked black, and others the color of lightning. When the Phoenix met his gaze, he almost felt the age-old pain and sorrow the Phoenix had felt over its many years of life.

Silver came to a stop a small distance from the bird, thinking. The two stayed like that for several moments, each gaging the other when Silver's view was filled with pink. Taking a step back, he glanced back at the bird to see it was gone, leaving him to think about what he had seen.

"Hi pinky. I'm just leaving, so I don't have time to frost cakes right now. Sorry." Pinkamena Diane Pie just smiled as she gave one of her oldest friends a hug. Next thing he knew, she had dragged him through a bush and into her hidden party planning room. The times he had been here before, it had been dark with only one light in the center.

Now though, it was lit up bright as day. Not even one shadow could be seen. Pinky visibly deflated. "I just wanted to tell you the shadows are about. In force."

Silver looked up in surprise. "You mean the prophecy?" Pinky's serious expression was all he needed. "Does the Order of Balance know?"

Pinky shrugged. "They have three missing bearers right now. Silver Dust, Flower Bloom, and Apple Brown. Loyalty, generosity, and spontaneity. Loyalty and generosity most likely are now with Rainbow Dash, and Rarity here in Ponyville. Spontaneity is close, I can feel it. I'll find them soon enough. You should collect the other bearers here." Silver nodded to the only bearer of laughter. She grabbed him, and stuffed him into a bowl.

Silver managed to catch himself before he fell onto the floor of his home. Walking out showed a number of tents among his statues. He knew who and why they were there. The Order of Balance had many members, and the shadows shifting just beyond the front arch was a clear sign that they could not leave easily. The wards prevented _him_ and his shadows from entering.

He spotted a group of ponies seated around a makeshift table, and quickly made his way over. Arriving at the table, he stated what everypony there was thinking. "The prophecy of Balance is here."

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last eight chapters, because from here on out, it gets real._


	9. 9 The Asylum

**Author: Ennelly** **Von Swortts**

 **Co-Author: ElectroPHX228 (Blitz)**

 **Chapter Nine: The Asylum**

I Woke to Celestia rolling about the bed. She was still asleep, but clearly having a nightmare. It had been four days now, four days with the Princess. And here, on the morning of the fifth day, she was trapped in some nightmare. I could feel fear coming off of her in waves. Gently, I worked to wake her up.

She suddenly sat up in a cold sweat to my touch. She was breathing heavily as I put my hoof on her shoulder. "Everything ok there, Sunbutt?" I asked her. When her eyes landed on my face, she gripped me in a tight hug.

Then she began crying. Both in relief, and fear. I hugged her back, not sure what else to do as she started to mummer softly to herself. "Don't leave, don't leave, don't ever leave," Over and over. And there we sat for several minutes. After what felt like forever, she finally calmed down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her.

She took a deep breath. "I can't remember…" She muttered. I gently pushed her down. "But I felt helplessly alone."

I slowly rubbed her back, getting her to relax. "Sounds like a nightmare. Go back to sleep, you'll feel better in the morning." I stayed like that till I was sure she was asleep before laying down myself. "Bucking nightmares, it's like their _trying_ to ruin Good moments." I muttered to myself. Rolling over, I let the call to sleep claim me.

… **0…**

?'s POV

I woke up abruptly with sweat dripping off my brow. Fear still clung to me from my previous nightmare. My breathing was erratic much like my racing heart. As my mind raced to figure out the flurry of random thoughts and ideas.

I was quickly distracted by the white fluorescent lights that stung my eyes as they cracked open from the night's previous sleep. When my eyes adjusted, I began to notice a few things off with the room I was currently in. Rather than the familiar relaxing walls that encompassed my chambers. It was a dull mint green with a baby blue trim. There was a lonely table and chair and a dirty window. On the wall just in front of me was a large metal door with a small window.

I decided to get up only to get held back by the tight sheets that held me I place. _'Where am I? And why am I tied up?'_ I thought as I began to fight the sheets for freedom. Once I began to notice how fruitless it was to try to get the covers off without magic, I began to charge up my horn. I began to feel the flow of solar magic slowly rise from the base of my horn. But before it could reach the top, a splitting headache broke my concentration. The second my magic ceased, the headache began to settle. _'Why can't I use my magic?'_ I thought as fear began to nip at the back of my mind.

I shook my head as I tried to shake off all the negative thoughts that were forming in the back of my mind. As I calmed down and relaxed, I notice something pink in my field of vision. After close inspection, I found out that it was my mane. _'Why is it pink?'_ I thought but before I could make any assumptions, my ears swiveled towards the door. Only to pick up sounds of conversation. My hopes began to rise at the thought of one my little ponies finally coming to my rescue. A soft click resounded around the small room as the handle began to move.

The door swung inward, revealing a familiar unicorn. As the pony and I locked gazes, her eyes widened much like her smile.

"Ah, it seems you're awake. That's good. I thought we'd have to wait a few hours before the initial checkup." The unicorn said. Her coat was a brilliant shade of lavender much like her eyes, her mane and tail were a dark navy blue with two streaks of purple and pink.

"Anyway, I'm Doctor Sparkle. I'm going to be taking care of you while you on the new treatment." Dr. Sparkle said as she looked at her clipboard. But one thing still confused me about her that didn't settle with me.

"Doctor? Since when did you become a doctor Twilight?" I asked her curiously.

"Um... six years ago last time I checked and how do you know my name?" Twilight asked.

"You're my student don't you remember?" I asked in a joking manner. Though when I looked at her, I saw how her face scrunched up in denial.

"No, I'm not. I'm pretty sure I would know if I was your student Miss Solena." Twilight said defensively. Though, the name she said threw me off.

"Solena? I haven't been called that name since my sister was banished to the moon. My name's Celestia." I said confused.

"Right..." Twilight said looking at the clipboard.

"It does say that you have an identity issue regarding your name." Twilight said observing the sheet of paper.

"The sister part is also on here..." She muttered as she read through the document. _'Wait, what about my sister?'_ I thought.

"Excuse me, what about my sister?" I asked with a worried tone. My question had shocked her, though she composed herself with a sad look.

"I'm sorry to say miss but...Your sister hasn't been alive for years. She died in the fire..." Twilight said in a sad tone. I couldn't believe her as tears welled up in my eyes. As I began to weep away my sorrows. A new thought arose as I began to fill with rage.

"How did she die?" I asked in a cold tone. Twilight shuffled on her hooves before replying.

"It was her birthday and you two were playing in the yard. You two were having fun before you were called in. As you all waited for dinner, you decided to play a trick with your doll... That was when things went south. The doll began to heat up before catching fire. You waved it around before throwing it at your sister... You can guess the rest from there..." Twilight said with a cold straight face.

"You here that Celly, you killed your sister because you were jealous. She had it all. The understanding, the love, the skill, the beauty. But you just had to set it all ablaze didn't you!" Twilight screamed as she began to melt before my very eyes. The room began to catch before erupting in an enormous torrent of fire. My world began to crumble as all the ones I loved screamed and melted before my very eyes. And the worst part was... that I was powerless to stop it. I wept and cried and screamed for all of this to stop. A single pony began to walk through the flames as she melted and burned before me. My sister.

Luna calmly stood before me with a scowl of hatred. She leaned down so that she was eye level with me. But little did I know, there was another pony hiding in the shadows of the nightmare.

"It...Was...All...Your...Fault" Luna whispered angrily. Before beating the living Tartarus out of me. I cried and screamed with pain as I bruised and bled. I looked at Luna's hate filled eyes as she was about to bring the final blow. But before she could, a flash of light blinded me. I blinked the blindness away only to see the entire world calm down. I noticed a silver light, much like that of my sister's moon. As I turned towards the source, I noticed a small fox that shone with a dull silver light. As I looked closer, I noticed that its fur seemed to dance with shadows as the light disappeared around her. The fox approached me only to smile.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice laced with fear.

 _~Just a friend~_ A voice said. Though the fox's mouth didn't move, I knew that she spoke. I tried to move but was held down by a powerful magic.

 _~Shh... Don't move. I'm here to help~_ She said. As I tried to speak, I realized something. The nightmare was slowly beginning to fade away.

"What are you doing?" I asked worried by the action.

 _~Don't worry, I'm just locking this experience away. I've seen this kind of trauma bring gods to insanity. I just don't want to see this happen to you~_ The fox said with a kind and caring voice.

"Th-thank you. But before you go... can I ask for your name?" I asked, knowing that I'd forget this moment. Even if it is for the best.

 _~Your welcome...and it's Skiá~_ The fox said with a smile before everything went white.

… **0…**

I was worried. Celestia was tired, and jumpy when I got up with her. I left while she had her face in a bowl of water. Don't ask, it made no sense to me either.

Quickly making my way to the throne room, I walked in just as Luna had slumped into her throne to await Celestia. "Chrysalis, I would have thought you would have been with my sister."

I nodded. "Normally, yes. But after last night, I wanted to talk to you alone."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "What reason would you have to speak to us behind our sister's back?"

I sighed. I was still getting used to how the lunar Princess spoke, despite speaking that dialect myself just a thousand years ago. "Honestly, I'm worried. She's been having nightmares all night, and I would rather not see her like how she was when I woke this morning."

Luna looked skeptical. "If thy sister did have nightmares, we would hath known." She stated.

I looked at her in surprise. "You didn't know your sister was having nightmares?" I asked. Luna raised an eyebrow. Just then, the throne room doors opened as Celestia walked in. Luna's eyes widened in surprise at her sister's appearance

"If I had known you were so eager to come down, Chrysalis, I wouldn't have taken so long getting ready." I smiled sheepishly at her.

"You looked relaxed." I looked back to Luna. "Besides, I had something I wanted to talk to your sister about."

Celestia looked between us for a couple moments. "Chrysalis, it was just a nightmare. Although, your concern is apricated."

Luna stepped forward. "What nightmare, sister?"

Celestia looked her in the face for a moment. "I honestly can't remember." She stated.

Luna's face twisted in worry. "A nightmare thy can't remember, and we could not see. Tho dost not have just any nightmare." Celestia paused, her curiosity building. "Sounds like a nightmare to target the mind and soul. And blocks our power from interfering. Somepony hath targeted thie, thy sister."

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry that these chapters are over a week late. busy week._


	10. 10 You Can't Escape Your Shadow

**Author: Ennelly** **Von Swortts**

 **Co-Author: ElectroPHX228 (Blitz)**

 **Chapter Ten:** **You Can't Escape Your Shadow**

Silver slowly walked down the road, pulling his precious cargo steadily along. "At this rate, we should be there within four days." The orange Unicorn besides him said. Silver nodded to Ground Frost.

"That's good time in my book." He replied.

Ground frost flicked his head to get his black mane out of his face. "But why do we have to drag along that statue along if all it does is slow us down?" The green Pegasus above Silver asked.

Ground Frost sighed. "This is the last time, Whirl Wind. That statue counteracts fear. Which means, as long as we stick close, it will protect us from the shadows. Without it, we would have never left the clearing."

The mare stuck her tong out. "What do we have to fear from shadows anyways?" Silver sighed. It was obvious she was stressed. That's what happens when someone holds the element of strife, they tend to get worse the stronger their emotions are. Rare was the bearer who had complete control over their element.

Flower Bloom was one such case. "We all know why shadows are best avoided, Whirl Wind." The blue stallion to Silver's left said, flicking his black mane out of his eyes. "But I'll tell the story to humor you. As we all know, the herald of fear created shadows from the darkest night to remind us of the darkest regions of our selves. Now, Balance didn't take well to this.

"So, Balance gave ponies courage to stand against their darker selves… Or embrace it as a part of who they were. Those who embraced their darker sides knew they could never escape it, and created an inner balance within themselves. Those who did not, either shunned one or the other, enacting the roles of Good and evil."

Whirl Wind sighed. "What does this have to do with shadows being dangerous?"

"I was getting to that, don't interrupt. So, anyways, you can imagine this stallion of fear didn't like this. So, what he did, is create nightmares. And using his shadows, he would spread them across the world. And, as you know, the more fear in the world, the stronger he became. And the stronger he was, the stronger his shadows became. He started driving ponies insane using fear, and they in turn gave him more power.

"He then discovered his shadows were powerful enough to physically effect the world. And right now, we are surrounded by those shadows only held at bay by the balance infused into that statue. We would likely already be dead if we had not brought it with us." The blue stallion fell silent as he watched the rain that had been with them from the moment they had left the protection of Silver's home.

Whirl Wind rolled her eyes. "I would listen to Red Delicious, if I were you." The red mare behind the wagon said not unkindly.

"I have to agree with Marigold, miss strife." Ground Frost said.

Whirl Wind paused. "I'm doing it again, aren't I." Getting nods from almost everypony there, she sighed. "Sorry guys. The last few days have been very stressful."

"For everypony. Don't worry about loss of control of your elements. Strife just gets old really fast." Silver said. "I, for one, can't always control Deceit." Whirl Wind brushed the black hair out of her face as she landed in front of the wagon.

"I just saw smoke rising from the next town. I think they got attacked." Marigold was instantly in front of her.

"WHAT?!" Silver picked the earth pony up as she tried to take off.

"We'll see what's going on. But we can't split. We have to stay together. Or would you rather risk facing _him._ " She froze, fear clear on her face. Everypony else had fallen silent, knowing who Silver was talking about. "No matter what happens, stay close to the wagon. Ok?" Marigold nodded. Silver turned his gaze on each of the other three ponies till he got his nod from every one of them. He carefully set Marigold on the ground, nodding to himself.

They walked in silence for several minutes. Turning a bend, they found themselves face to face with a seeming wall of pure shadow. Silver did not stop, and as he got closer, the statue started to glow. The silver light pushed the withering mass back, creating a bubble around the wagon. Cries of fear and sorrow could be heard, some from just outside the circle of silver light.

"Remember, stay in the light. So much as touching the shadow will be enough to incapacitate you." As if to prove Silver's point, a pony appeared at the edge of the bubble. The golden armor quickly identified him as a member of the royal guard. He was weeping over a rock as the light from the statue fell upon him.

Marigold was at his side the moment the darkness was no longer able to touch him. Helping the terrified stallion to his hooves, she began trying to figure out what happened. "No pony knows why Celestia has not raised the sun, but some think C-Canterlot was taken some time d-during the night." He explained. "After the sun fell, ponies began waking up screaming. One or two is normal, but y-you d-don't-t k-know w-what it's l-like to wake up to h-half the t-town screaming i-is like." He began shivering again.

"Everypony gathered at town hall to wait for dawn, but it never came." His voice was slowly growing shakier. "I was tasked with keeping the children safe. Along with three other guards, and some showmare who was in town." He took a shaky breath. "Without warning, the torches blew out. Then the screaming started again. The other three guards and the showmare took the children into the town hall as I tried to find my commanding officer, but I didn't make it far." He lost what strength he had, and fell over.

Silver looked the guard in the eye. "You're wrong." The guard looked at him in surprise and dread. "When was the last time you saw the moon?" The guard started, noticing for the first time he couldn't see the moon. "The sun did rise, and is high in the sky even now. But your town is cast in a shadow of fear. Be brave, and you shall prevail. You are a member of the royal guard, no?" The guard nodded slowly. "Then know this, you have not failed your duty yet. As long as you have strength, keep pushing against the darkness. I promise you, if you do that, you can save this town. Now, where is town hall?"

Silver's companions watched as the guard, who only moments before was unable to even stand on his own hooves, stood tall and proud like a royal guardspony should. "Town hall is about three clicks straight ahead." He gave Silver a salute. "Take care of yourself, sir." Silver nodded in thanks.

Before anypony could make another move, he galloped past them, and back into the shadows. Silver smiled slightly as he started to walk again, his companions quick to follow. After what felt like an eternity, the sound of someone apparently the middle pony in an unheard argument reached their ears.

"Now look here, he's moving in on you again." Silence. "Don't look at me, he's the one who hit you." Silence. "And now you're moving on him." Silence for several moments. "What did I do? You're the ones who are attacking each other." Silence. "Somepony's getting pushy back there." The area in front of them seemed to lighten slightly. "Wait, are you really going to let him get away with that?"

Without warning, the darkness in front of them gave way to a blue mare. She had a ridiculously large starry hat, and a starry cape. Whirl Wind whispered in Silver's ear, "Think this is that Showmare?" Silver nodded.

She spotted them almost instantly. "Finally, someone came to help the Great and Powerful Trixie." She seemed to relax, if only a little. "Would you be able to shed some light on the situation here?"

"That would be me." A voice behind the wagon said. Silver turned and watched as a unicorn slowly walked into the light, almost as if something was pushing them back. Then, like someone turning on a light, their face became visible. At least where its face should have been. It was a dull gray with a red, crossed out circle on its rump.

Silver knew what this thing was, at least partially. "What, the bucking Tartarus, is Trixie looking at." The blue mare apparently known as Trixie said slowly.

Silver kept his eyes on the thing as he answered. "It is called a nightmare. It used to be a pony, but whoever it used to be is long gone."

The thing laughed as it stepped closer. "The element of Deceit speaks nothing but lies meant to get his way. I can only imagine what that guard will do when he discovers his precious little captain's body in the barracks." The Nightmare continued to laugh in his hoarse voice as all the ponies looking paled at the image.

Swirl Wind let all control over her element go out the window. "You think you have everything in the bag, don't you. That once you're done here, you can take all of Equestria for yourself just like that?"

The Nightmare took a step back at the sudden barrage of words. "What? I-" But Swirl Wind was having none of it.

"I'm. Not. Done. Just because you got the jump on one town, doesn't mean you've won! And you know what? YOU ARE GOING TO FAIL!"

The Nightmare took a deep breath, no doubt trying to keep its anger in check. "I'm doing this for my master, not myself you ignorant, weak pony." There was a twitch where its eye should be now.

"Weak. Weak?! You _dare_ call ME WEAK?!" The Nightmare took another step back. "I'll have you know, the only pony faster than me in the air is miss 'Ten Seconds Flat' bucking _Rainbow Dash_! The only other pony who could have possibly taken my title is Silver Dust! And what master would even _consider_ sending you to do _anything_!"

The Nightmare lost its cool. "Oh, now you're calling _me_ weak?! I am _so much_ stronger than you could ever be! I'm a bucking _unicorn_ for crying out loud! As for my master, HE HAS A NAME, {….} YOU! TREMBLE, FOR HE IS THE HERALD OF FEAR, SLEND-" it didn't get any farther as Whirl Wind slammed into it from above.

"DON'T YOU _BUCKING_ SAY THAT NAME YOU HALF WITTED, SORRY EXCUSE FOR A BUCKING NIGHTMARE! DON'T YOU BUCKING _DARE_!" She screamed, her face inches from where its face should be.

Marigold took this moment of quiet as the two stayed like that, The Nightmare not even daring to move for fear of the Pegasus standing on its chest, and Whirl Wind waiting for it to do anything to give her a reason to skin it alive to step besides Silver. "She's lost all control, hasn't she." Silver just nodded to the quiet statement.

Trixie stood there with her mouth dropped. "And that, mares and gentlecolts, is the power of Strife." Ground Frost commented.

Silver turned to Trixie. "I hear there are children here?" The mare gestured to the door behind her, where the helmeted head of a guard was poking out to see what the yelling was about. Silver nodded. "Can I get a count?" The guard disappeared back inside.

Trixie shrugged. "Trixie does not know. She has been standing here, keeping the shadows from the door for hours now."

The door opened again as the guard stuck his head back out. "Thirty-seven assorted colts and fillies, and seven mares." He reported. Silver nodded to him, before looking at his wagon, and the bubble around it.

"That won't work." He stated. Multiple blank stares met his face. "I was hoping to get them out of town. But the light is not bright enough to keep them all safe." He explained. A sharp gasp drew his attention back to the Nightmare, and Whirl Wind. As everypony was looking elsewhere, the shadows had pushed the light the few inches to Whirl Wind's extended wing tip.

Her face held fear as the shadows began dragging her away from the light. Ground Frost was the first to react, and charged forward, only to hit a black, wispy barrier. "Ah, ah, ah. You get to stay right there while miss 'don't you dare' and I finish our, ah, disagreement." The nightmare said, before following the Pegasus into the shadows. Moments later, a shrill scream of pure fear rang through the shadows.

Something hit the ground behind Silver. Turning, he saw Trixie on the ground. She shook her head, her eyes closed. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes. Golden light shone from them like twin torches in a dark cave. Slowly, the light faded. "Congratulations Trixie, you are the new bearer of the element of chaos, Strife."

Moments later, the sound of multiple armored ponies fast approaching reached the remaining ponies ears. Another bubble of light appeared on the other side of the barrier as a mix of solar and lunar guards came to a stop. Silver pointed in the direction the Nightmare had gone.

The guards took a few steps before a body of a Pegasus was visible. Its skin laying in a heap next to it. The green fur and black mane was enough to identify what remained of Whirl Wind. Laughter echoed as the wispy barrier dropped. One of the guards turned to Silver. He was the same one who they had found earlier.

"I take it was one of yours." He gestured at the body. Silver nodded. The guard stomped his hoof. "{….}!"

Silver stepped up to him. "There was nothing you could have done for her. By the way, how are you pushing the shadows back?" The guard took a deep breath before looking up.

"It's because of what you said. The shadow comes from fear. So, I created a calm bubble, which a little unicorn light fills quite nicely." He glanced at the mutilated body. "Your companion isn't the only one. Tell me, is there any way we can stop this?"

Silver opened his mouth to respond. "THAT'S what that thing did with her?! Consider Trixie angry." Silver froze. Slowly, he turned around to see Trixie on her feet, her eyes glowing a bright gold that dispersed the darkness faster than the statue could.

"Oh? What is this? The new element of Strife doesn't like my hoofwork?" The nightmare's voice echoed through the dark, quickly followed by its hoarse laughter. Trixie's eyes narrowed, the light brightening to almost unbearable levels as she started walking toward the laughter. "That's right, leave your friends behind."

Trixie's voice was low and threatening. "You know nothing of the great and powerful Trixie. For you see, she is the most powerful Unicorn alive. And right now, she is _pissed_! You can run, you can _hide_ , but you can never _ESCAPE_ the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

The guards looked torn. "I wouldn't if I were you." Silver stated.

"It is a rather high chance you'll get caught up in the magical whiplash about to start flying about." Ground Frost explained, Silver nodding in agreement.

The guards nodded. Without warning, a bright flash of blue and silver light lit the surrounding area like a bolt of lightning. Within moments, an ear-splitting scream of pain echoed out. "Was that Trixie?" Marigold asked quietly from besides Silver. Another bright flash revealed Trixie facing another Unicorn who seemed to be trying to run. Again, a scream of pain echoed out.

"I'd have to say it was the Nightmare, not that Showmare." Silver said. They watched the bright flashes as Trixie continued to chase the Nightmare around town square. Others, seeing the bright flashes, had started to gather around the edge of the square.

Like someone flipping a light switch, the darkness gave way to the sun. The Nightmare was nowhere to be seen. Trixie was standing in the middle of the square, looking around. As Silver watched, the golden glow in her eyes faded before they rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed. Marigold was at her side instantly. After a moment, she pulled the mare onto her back and carried her back to where Silver and the other elements stood.

"Just fatigue from using her element so much for the first time." Marigold said as she carefully set the mare down. Trixie's hat rolled off her head, revealing a horn.

Silver turned to the guards. "We are on our way toward the capitol. We'll be sure to inform the Princesses of what has happened here."

… **0…**

Trixie slowly woke to the feeling of movement. Sitting up slightly, she noticed she was in her wagon. She could hear voices outside, but couldn't make out what they were saying. She tried to remember how she got there, but it was all a fuzzy blur. Slowly, it started to come back to her one memory at a time.

She was in a small town, taking a small road trip from Ponyville. Her only friend, Starlight Glimmer, had decided to stay behind do to something with creature from another world she wanted to talk to. So, Trixie had gone by herself. She had given a small show, and gone to bed. Then everything had gone to Tartarus.

Ponies waking up screaming. Trixie was one of the lucky few who hadn't faced a nightmare. The entire town had gathered in the square, too afraid to go back to bed. Trixie had been helping ponies calm themselves, even as it had gotten darker and harder to see. At some point, even torches could do little to help vision.

And then, the screaming started. First, just one. Then two. It wasn't long before half the town was screaming in fear. The children were quickly moved into the town hall, four guards with them. Trixie had stayed outside the door with one of the guards. The guard walked off at some point to find his commanding officer, leaving Trixie alone at the door. She noticed pony-like shapes in the fog.

She had started talking to the shapes to ease her nerves, only to discover they reacted to her voice. Not long after, she had a small bubble around the door, allowing the torch to give her the light she needed. She had managed to get the shadow to fight itself, giving her room to breathe. It was a few hours later, when she noticed a faint light as it grew brighter.

Moments later, another bubble of light, this one silver, connected with hers, revealing five ponies. Two Unicorns, two Earth Ponies, and a Pegasus. Thinking back, they all had black manes. One of the Unicorns was pulling a wagon with a glowing silver statue on it. And then that… _thing_ walked out of the darkness.

The silver colored pony said it was a nightmare? And the Pegasus getting dragged away by the shadows. And that fear. She could feel her heart beating faster at the memory. Then she was… Was she chasing that monstrosity? She remembered chasing it down, and the flashes coming from… Her? The thing suddenly disappeared in a dim flash as the shadows fled. And then… Nothing. Nothing on what was happening now.

She slowly sat up, even as her wagon continued to sway back and forth with the movement of whoever was pulling it. She noticed her hat and cape carefully draped over a stand in the corner. "At least whoever it is knows how to take care of Trixie's stuff." She muttered.

… **0…**

"And why did we take her wagon? It really _is_ useless weight." Ground Frost asked, looking back at the covered wagon.

Marigold gave him a deadpan stare. "Because it's her home. We lost ours, and she's stuck with us now. So we might as well take her home with us because we can. It's the right thing to do. And I couldn't just leave it there, that would just be cruel."

Silver laughed, although there was a sad note to it. "I wouldn't fight it, Ground Frost. We both know how far she'll go to show a little kindness." Ground Frost grumbled to himself.

Something shifting inside Trixie's wagon brought the group to a halt. It wasn't long before the blue mare, hat and all, stepped outside. "Can somepony tell Trixie exactly _why_ she, and her wagon, are in the middle of nowhere?"

"We are on our way to Ponyville, and now that you're the element of Strife, you have to come with us." Silver stated.

"As annoying as cutting Trixie's vacation short, she supposes you have a good reason for taking her home. Although, she does expect an explanation." Silver looked down at Trixie's shadow.

"You will get your explanation, in due time. Perhaps tonight, around a fire I can shed some light on what's going on. But my full story will have to wait till Ponyville." Silver's horn glowed as Trixie's shadow split, a small part flew under Trixie's wagon. Moments later, it slid back toward Trixie's shadow. Silver froze it before it could make it. He studied it closely for a few moments. "And I see we'll have to help you accept the darkest part of your soul." He let it slip back to Trixie's shadow, as she stared down at it.

"What did you do to Trixie's shadow?" She asked, coming out of her brief moment of shock.

"That was the darkest part of you. When shunned, it becomes part of your shadow. That's a fairly large part of yourself you're shunning." Silver said. "I'll tell you this now. It is better to accept it as part of who you are, instead of trying to leave it behind. Because, you can never truly escape your own shadow."

* * *

 _A/N: Hope you all enjoyed._


	11. 11 Nightmares In The Dark

Author: Ennelly Von Swortts

Co-Author: ElectroPHX228 (Blitz)

Chapter Eleven: Nightmare In The Dark

Silver watched the statue as it glowed a faint silver in the light of the moon. There was a flash of orange behind him as Ground Frost lit the fire. "Will you stop staring at the glowing statue, and tell Trixie why you all keep calling me the 'element of Strife'?" Silver smirked as he turned to where Trixie sat by the fire.

"As you wish." He walked over and sat opposite the fire. "I am sure you know about the Elements of Harmony, so I won't bother telling you about those. But it would surprise me if you knew about the Elements of Chaos. They are Spontaneity, Deceit, and Strife. Whirl Wind was the previous holder, and upon her death, it transferred to you. The current Element of Deceit is me. You understand?"

Trixie nodded. "Trixie does have a question. Who bears Spontaneity?"

Silver looked into the fire. "An earth pony by the name Apple Brown was the last known bearer. Before you ask, yes, he was a member of the Apple family."

Trixie looked thoughtful for a moment. "'Last known bearer'? What does that mean?"

Silver took a deep breath. "Apple Brown, along with two other bearers disappeared about a day ago. Unlike two of the ponies. Apple Brown though… He was one hundred percent unpredictable. If it were just him missing… Well, let's just say it wouldn't have bugged anyone. Anyways, another member of our group is closing on the one element with no known bearer. I would expect her to find the bearer before we get there."

Trixie nodded. "Just one question. Who are you ponies, and why do you all have black manes?" Sudden laughter behind her caused her to turn.

"You truly are the element of kindness Marigold." Ground Frost stated as said mare fed a bunny who had wondered into the camp.

Trixie turned back to Silver with a questioning gaze. Silver chuckled. "That explanation will have to wait. Who we are, however, are members of the Order Of Balance. The black mane and tail is a sign of our acceptance of the darkest parts of ourselves. It also shows our devotion to our cause of keeping the balance in the world. However, not all our members have a black mane and tail. One Pinkamena Diane Pie kept hers its natural pink color."

Trixie smiled. "Trixie thinks she knows the same pony. Pinky Pie in Ponyville, right?" Silver nodded with a smile. "Honestly, Trixie could see her as Spontaneity."

Silver nodded. "True, but she holds the element of laughter. But I have no doubt she'll find Spontaneity before we make it to Ponyville." Silver noticed the statue was glowing brighter. "Keep your eyes peeled! Don't want a Nightmare to sneak up on us!" He called out, instantly bringing everypony's attention to the statue.

Trixie looked at Silver. "Trixie still doesn't know who you ponies are."

It took Silver a moment to realize his group hadn't introduced themselves. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Silver Quickdraw. I'm a painter and stone carver. That is Ground Frost-" The Stallion nodded. "-he is a scholar in all magic, and a bearer of Magic. Like I said, I'll explain that later. That is Red Delicious. Yes, he is an Apple family member. Bearer of Honesty, the Apple Family always had the strongest connection to that element."

The blue stallion smiled. "My parents had a sense of humor when naming me." He explained.

"And the mare is Marigold. She worked as a vet, and a bearer of kindness." Silver finished as the mare waved.

Trixie smiled. "Trixie Lulamoon is a showmare who currently lives in Ponyville, just outside Princess Twilight's castle."

Hoarse laughter filled the air from just outside the fire light. Everypony was instantly on guard. "I see five little elements siting around a fire. One will go the southern pyre." A voice said in a singsong tone. A shape slowly moved toward the fire, revealing what looked like a gray earth pony. A pony without a face. The red crossed out circle was indication enough to know what it was.

"Trixie wishes to know how many of those things are out there."

"Three. There have always been three. One Unicorn, one Earth Pony, and one Pegasus." Silver stated. Without the wall of shadow surrounding them, he could see a blackish light faintly coming off the Nightmare in the silver light.

"The element of Deceit will speak, but what is true, and what is trick? You never know, be careful what you believe, be careful what you pick." The Nightmare intoned. Silver was sure if it had a mouth, it would be smiling.

Trixie looked like she had just been challenged. "And yet, Trixie is more inclined to believe him then you, creature of fear. So go back to whatever master would be stupid enough to think you'd make a good choice."

The thing laughed. "You know what I am, yet not who I was. But that does not matter, as that pony is gone." It laughed again. "I see four little elements sitting around a fire, one has gone to the southern pyre." The Nightmare slowly walked backwards as the ponies looked around to see Marigold was nowhere to be seen.

"I shall give you a warning. Do not go to Ponyville, and my master will be merciful to your precious elements, and Order of Balance. If you continue on, however, Ponyville will suffer the fate you stopped today." With that, it disappeared into the night, leaving three Unicorns and an Earth pony by a fire and a statue.

…0…

Fluttershy was just walking into her home after a long walk through town when a sudden, paralyzing fear the likes she had never known, gripped her heart in a death like clamp. And just like that, it was gone. Only a feeling of loss was left behind.

She took a shaky breath before closing her door. She had no intentions of leaving in the next few days anymore, she decided as she carefully walked to her bed.

Outside, something flittered by the window while her back was turned. She saw neither it, nor the brief flash of light that followed.

…0…

Mark stepped back. It had taken some time, in part because of all the orders for lanterns Pinky had been making of him. The carriage itself had been tough to perfect as well. But in the process, he had gotten a perfect match for Nyx.

Sighing, he stepped outside for a moment. The light from the moon was soft, and blended well with the silver light coming from the lanterns now hanging all over Ponyville. He had to admit… It looked beautiful in the soft silver glow. The lanterns also helped him finish Luna's carriage.

He looked up at the moon. It was so much closer then back on earth. It was beautiful. Nothing could quite compare to the night sky. There was something about it that day couldn't catch. Just as day had things night couldn't catch. It was a very delicate balance, especially here.

He saw a faint flash of what looked like a small lightning strike, but no thunder could be heard from close to where Fluttershy's cottage was. Nothing was on fire or anything, and he'd seen the lightning before. But he'd seen it less often since he started making lanterns. Somehow, they were connected.

He'd have to hang one in front of her cottage tomorrow. He had also heard rumors about a silver fox around. No one could really confirm nor deny these rumors. Mark looked toward Canterlot. He still didn't know how, but Pinky had managed to hang his flameless lanterns in a few places in the far off city, giving it a very faint silver glow. He smiled. That mare was something. Turning, he stepped back into the heat of the foundry. He had an order of lanterns to make after all.

As soon as the door closed, a Pegasus dropped from the roof of the building. Glancing at the door, the figure glared at the glowing silver lantern hanging next to it. They hadn't expected this. The figure took flight, and flew the long way around Ponyville to fly south to avoid a troublesome Phoenix.

* * *

 _A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter._


	12. 12 The Three Tribes-Pegasi Of The Legion

**Author: Ennelly Von Swortts**

 **Co-Author: ElectroPHX228 (Blitz)**

 **Chapter Twelve: The Three Tribes-Pegasi Of The Legion**

Solena smiled as the small, blue Pegasus tried to sneak up on her. Luna was always trying to get the jump on her. Solena waited until she was about to jump out and try to surprise her, to reach out with a wing tip and ruffle the filly's mane. "Hey there sister what are you doing here?"

Luna giggled. "You have found me out again, sister. I will never learn how you do it." Even as Solena listened, her eyes were always scanning for any sign of trouble.

"You should be in school. Please, Luna, go there now." Solena warned, commander Hurricane was going to show up at any moment.

"School let out early today. What's the rush, Solena?" Solena glanced down at her sister for a brief moment.

Carefully lowering her head, she whispered in Luna's ear. "Commander Hurricane has a top secret meeting today, and wants nopony to know. Now run along before he gets here." Luna nodded before running off.

"Good work, Lieutenant." A voice behind her said as Luna disappeared down the street. Solena stood at attention, instantly recognizing Private Pansy as she walked around her. "Commander Hurricane wouldn't want children near here during this meeting. Fact is, I'm not sure you should be anywhere near here yourself." Solena remained silent, having nothing to say to the mare.

Snow began to fall. Pansy looked up. "I remember when snow wasn't the only thing one could see on the ground below. I remember the sun, the sky. The moon, and the stars. There is a lot I would give to see them again." Pansy shook her head. Looking at Solena, her face looked sad. "I wish ponies like you, of all races, could get the chance to see the beauty of grass, instead of this endless cold." The sound of wings caught their attention as Commander Hurricane landed close by.

"Are we ready, Private?" he asked in his deep voice.

Pansy snapped yo attention as she answered. "Just waiting on you, Sir." Hurricane nodded as he walked past, and into the building. Pansy hot on his tail.

Solena had just relaxed, when a deep voice called from behind her. "Lieutenant, get your rump in gear, and get it in here!"

Solena snapped to attention. "Moving, Commander!" She called as she shot after the two Pegasi. She quickly caught up with them, and fell into step behind them. It wasn't long before they reached a pair of doors with two Pegasus guards standing to either side. They quickly opened the doors as the small group walked into the council room.

Solena stood behind Commander Hurricane, confused as to why he wanted her there. Looking around at Hurricane's advisers showed they were curious as well. "Down to business, Gentlecolts. What are we going to do about this unending winter?" Hurricane asked.

"Find somewhere warmer, obviously." Stated a dark brown stallion.

"Where would we go? There isn't much known about this land. We stay here and continue clearing the skies. At some point, we'll have them clear again. Then the Unicorns and Earth ponies will have to thank us, and the Earth Ponies will have to stop hording all the food." A mare on the other side of the table retorted.

Hurricane remained silent as his advisers argued back and forth. Solena listened to the different points being made, and compared it to what she had learned from her studies of the other races. It wasn't long before she had her own opinion on what needed to be done, but she knew it wasn't going to come across to these ponies talking about 'honor' and 'stupid Unicorns' and 'greedy Earth Ponies'.

Eventually, Hurricane raised his hoof. Silence fell almost instantly. "I have heard the opinion of everypony here ten times over. Except one. Lieutenant, you've heard all sides of this. Tell me, what is your honest opinion on the matter?" Solena froze as all eyes landed on her.

She took a deep breath, preparing herself for a possible court-martial. "My opinion, Commander? I think all this arguing is pointless." Everypony froze as Commander Hurricane outright laughed. Once he had calmed done, he gestured for her to elaborate. "You all are focusing on just the Pegasi. We can not grow food, we can not cast spells powerful enough to shake the very ground. We are meant to soar high in the sky.

"Earth Ponies know the land better then we ever could. They can grow more food in one year, then we could eat in ten. The only thing attacking them would do, is cut what little food we can get off for good. We would starve. Unicorns, if it is to be believed, have enough power that only a few can move the sun and moon across the sky. Attacking them could lead to two things. One. They use their power, and destroy this city. Two. If we do manage to win, our numbers will have dropped. And the spells they use to heat their city will no longer keep the bite out of the cold. We will likely freeze.

"If we want to survive, that leaves us with two options. The first is to find a way to work with the other races-" She was cut off as the entire room burst out in angry shouts. She winced at the backlash of her words.

Commander Hurricane stood. " _SILENCE_!" You could hear a pen drop after the echoes had died off. "I said I wanted to hear her opinion. I expect everypony to _let her bucking finish_! Understand?!"

After getting nods from each pony, he gestured for Solena to continue. "Find a way to work with the other races. That doesn't mean we have to go and be friends with them. The other option is to leave this place behind, and travel south. Learn how to farm the land, to grow crops. Make our own food. It will not be easy either way, but we could survive." A few of the advisers were watching her with thoughtful looks on their faces. Others refused to look at her. Those who were left were glaring at her.

Hurricane and Pansy both looked thoughtful. Then the Commander smiled. "Second Lieutenant Solena Broadwing-" She stiffened at her name. "-has proven she's wiser then a lot of you today. Possibly wiser then even me." Several looks of surprise appeared around the table. His smile faded back to the tough expression everypony was used to seeing. "My decision is made. We will see if we can work with the other races."

No pony dared argue with the Commander as he slowly stood. Nodding, he walked through the doors. Solena fell in step behind him and Private Pansy. "I'm beginning to see why you like her, Private. She'll make a good leader one day." She froze for a moment as his words registered in her mind.

"Her sister has a lot of the same traits, Sir. They make a terrifying pair as proven in the capture the flag match of white." Pansy risked a small smile over her shoulder, only to meet Hurricane gazing straight at her.

Smirking slightly, he turned forward. "I remember that match. Two young Pegasi were picked to be officers. One was barely old enough. The other, younger one… Luna I believe her name was, is a Broadwing?" Pansy nodded. "I see. That little ploy of theirs was perfect. I think that was the only match that lasted a few hours. Faster then the week or more average. And with such low casualties. Both will make exhalent leaders. Lieutenant, you are dismissed for the rest of the day."

"Understood, Commander." She replied instantly. Luna was going to be excited hearing she had the rest of the day off.

"One more thing. Bring your sister tomorrow. I have an offer for both of you." Hurricane looked her in the eye. "I'm sure you both will accept. Now, get out of here."

"Moving, Commander!" She took off done the hall. Making it outside, she took off toward her home on the lowest tear of the large cloud city of the Pegasus legion. Landing, she nearly skidded into the door. Charging in, she stepped into the kitchen where her mother and sister were.

"I'm home. And I have the rest of the day off." Luna squeed as she nearly knocked Solena off her hooves.

"What brought this about?" Mrs. Broadwing asked.

"To cut a long, and top-secret story short, Commander Hurricane asked my opinion, my honest opinion of a serious matter and proceeded to call me wiser than most to all of his advisors. He went as far to say possibly wiser then himself." Solena said. "And now, he wants both me and Luna to go tomorrow for a reason he has not told me."

Solena's mother blinked. "I hope it's a promotion. Although, I do wonder why he would want to see Luna."

"Maybe he's going to make me an officer, mom." Luna said as she let go of Solena and continued eating the small amount of food that was available.

Solena smiled. "Maybe. I'll be right back, then we can go to the park. Ok?" Mrs. Broadwing smiled while Luna cheered. Solena quickly made her way to her room, where she pulled off her armor and hung it up. She returned to the kitchen to Luna bouncing in place, waiting to get outside. Smiling, Solena ruffled her mane with a wing. "Let's get going, Kido." And out the door they went.

 **.0.**

Solena opened her eyes to see an upside down, dark blue face. "Good morning, Solena." Solena smiled.

"Good morning, Lulu." She said as she sat up.

Luna put on a sour face. "I thought I told you not to call me that."

"If I let you call me 'Tia', I can call you whatever I want." Solena stood and stretched. "You might want to get your armor on for today." Luna was gone before she could turn around. Shaking her head slightly, she turned to her own armor and put it on with practiced ease.

As she left her room, she glanced over in time to see Luna flip her chest plate into place, before dawning her helmet. "Wow, you've gotten Good, Lulu." Luna looked up with a smile.

"I've been practicing. Come on! Don't want to keep Commander Hurricane waiting, do we?" Luna stepped besides her as they made for the door.

Solena eyed her sister. "You best remember your training. This is The Commander Hurricane we'll be seeing." Even as she watched, she saw Luna's training start to kick in.

"I do remember, Lieutenant." Luna said as she sifted herself to just behind, and to Solena's left. Nodding to herself, she took off. Luna followed suit within moments, staying in her spot. The flight lasted just a few minutes before they landed in front of the main hall. Hurricane was somewhere inside even now.

Walking in, Private Pansy appeared next to them. "This way, you two." Both sisters followed her through several rooms before walking into the one Commander Hurricane was waiting in.

He turned as they entered, both quickly snapping to attention. He nodded to Solena, before turning to Luna. "Luna Broadwing. Still a little young, but not enough to be of concern. Congratulations on your promotion, Lieutenant Luna Broadwing." Luna's eyes widened slightly.

"Thank you, Commander!" She stated just like a Lieutenant should when talking to the Commander of a legion.

Hurricane raised an eyebrow. "Looks like you're ready for it. Can't say the legion is ready for you though." A small smile played at his lips as her turned to Solena. "Congratulations on your promotion Captain Solena Broadwing."

"Thank you, Sir." Solena hadn't really expected it much at all.

Hurricane nodded. "Now that that's done, I have a mission for you. As part of our efforts to work with the other two races, I would like to send you two to live among them for a few months. Know this, this is a voluntary mission only. Now, I do believe I have a promotion ceremony to plan. Now, neither of you have a current post, so you'll be on standby in the barracks for the day. Think carefully about the mission."

Commander Hurricane turned and left the room. Pansy turned to the new Lieutenant and new Captain. "Even I didn't see that coming. Congratulations you two." Private Pansy smiled, before showing them the way out. "Good luck you two."

 **.0.**

It was about three days later that the ceremony happened. Before that, they spent all their time in the barracks. Solena was given a set of Captain's armor, while Luna was given a set of Lieutenant's. It was loose on her, being made to give her room to grow. In that time, they had thought carefully over the offer made and decided as long as they were together, they didn't care where they were.

The ceremony was simple. Everypony stood a attention while Commander Hurricane gave them their ranks. It was expected for him to put the rank of Captain on those who had achieved that rank. Rare was it for a Commander to give a new Lutenent their rank. But that is what he did with Luna.

"I would like to give my thanks to these two ponies for their accepting of a three-month long mission to the ground below. I wish you two Officers luck." After that, he turned and stepped out of the way as Solena and Luna picked up their saddle bags before taking flight toward a town in the valley close by. It wasn't long before the town came into view. The town of Earth Ponies.

* * *

 _A/N: More on this later. And guys, please give me criticism. I want to know what you like/dislike about the story so I can improve._


	13. Birthday Interlude

**Birthday Interlude 2017**

 _Upon opening the chapter, you notice a single link. The link takes you to a recording._

"Is this thing on? Oh good." _You see several ponies in what looks to be a party. Suddenly, the camera_ _turns to a human in a black knee length jacket. It's obvious he's_ _holding the camera._ "Hello all you Blitz and Balance readers. My name is Ennelly Von Swortts, and today is my birthday." _A dark blue Phoenix_ _appears from off screen._ "Hello there Blitz. Wanted some screen time, did ya."

 _You can_ _see a small smirk appear on its beak._ "Well, I can't be having you take all the viewers, now can I?" _The Phoenix_ _gives_ _Ennelly_ _a quick shock from his wing upon perching on his shoulder._

"I don't know if I deserved that." _Ennelly mutters_ _rubbing the spot. He turns_ _his head back to you._ "In any case, this party is going full swing. I'll have to thank Pinky for it later. And probably ask her how she managed to even get me into the book in the first place." _With a sudden crash, the camera hits the floor, laying on its side as an obviously drunk Chrysalis starts dragging Ennelly away._

 _The camera shifts back to an upright position. You can see small sparks around the edges of the frame._ _Hearing the sounds of laughter after noticing the Phoenix next to you._ "Heh heh… that was funny. I should probably go help him." _The camera moves through the air, accompanied by the sound of static._

 _Straight ahead, Ennelly_ _has his hand on Chrysalis' shoulder, and seems to be tell her something while she looks like she's crying. Without warning, the screen is filled with pink as a voice yells_ "MINE!" _The image bounces around like someone was running with it._

 _You here the shouts of irritation before a loud booming laughter. The pink blur seemed to have been running somewhere before the scene changed completely._ "There goes my confetti double." _She stated, before bouncing out the window._ _The camera left behind hits the floor, and bursts into_ _more_ _confetti, leaving everypony, and one Phoenix, trying to find the real one as you watched from your new vantage point in the corner of the room._

 _At the bottom of the screen, Luna and Applejack are talking. Luna looks tired, and seems somewhat jumpy. Luna glances over at Chrysalis._ "What did you give her? I thought Alicorns couldn't get drunk." _Applejack shrugged._

"Just some strong apple cider. Figured she needed it after what happened with Celestia. Although, I am thinkin I probably shouldn't have given her those last three or so."

 _Luna sent a sympathetic look at the wingless bug pony._ "I'm personally trying to figure when they first kissed was." _The two ponies slowly walked away_ _as Cadence and Twilight talked at the far end of the room._

 _The conversation is lost to you as you notice a familiar human trying to exit the room. Unfortunately he's_ _caught by a familiar pink pony. As you_ _try to listen, you begin to get the feeling someone is watching the camera._ _You look around the screen, almost missing the Phoenix staring straight at it from the other side of the room._

 _A black_ _Pegasus_ _mare with a blonde mane looks at something below the camera._ "That is quite the pile of gifts." _She says._

"It is for the author of the book. I wouldn't be surprised if there is some room filled with gifts." _Another Pegasus says, stepping up besides the first._ _A male with a white coat and mane. You realize both have bat like wings._ _And sunglasses._

 _She smiles as her face turns up._ "So that's where that strange device went." _The other bat pony looked up, and went slack jawed._ _She just laughed at his expression._ "Honestly doesn't surprise me. Though I would like to know how Pinky managed to wrap it in enchanted wrapping paper _and_ put it up there without ever coming close to the gift table…" _Shaking her head slightly,_ _she turned and started walking away._ "Doesn't matter all that much anyway, Winter Gate. Come on, I'm thirsty." _The stallion shook his head before_ _following the mare._

 _As the mare walked away you noticed the sudden change in scenery going from the bright party filled room to a wild backyard bash. You noticed how in between transitions, the screen went dark as the world inverted itself before appearing in said party. You seemed unnoticeable to the passerby._ "This should teach them from ditching me." _A voice said from behind the camera. You noticed a vulpine like face appear before getting a quick wink as it took off. You notice a streak of lightning fly by without noticing you. A round of laughter begins to fade in the distance._

 _The sky has a black looking barrier that lets the light from the setting sun shine upon the ground._ _A black Alicorn you quickly identify as Nyx walks by. She looks tired as she talks with Rarity._ "-I mean, nearly three months? Darling, you need to relax. I'm taking you to the spa." _Rarity says._

 _Nyx smiles at the slightly shorter mare._ "I appreciate the offer, I really do. But we both know why I have to decline. Or would you rather have a repeat of the Teddy Bear Fear incident?" _Both mares wince._

"I must admit… You do have a point. But please, darling, do take it easy." _Nyx closes_ _her eyes for several moments as Rarity walks_ _away._ _She opens them as_ _she_ _looks_ _around. Her eyes lock_ _onto the camera._

"What is that?" _She mutters_ _as she steps_ _closer._ _She picks_ _it up before turning to walk toward what looks_ _to be Sugercube_ _Corner._ _As she carries the camera inside, you notice something off about a pony close by._ _Before you can figure it out, the screen is filled with static. In the middle of the screen, are the words 'Connection Lost'_ _Moments later, the screen goes black, leaving you to wonder what happened._

* * *

 _A/N: Wow. Pinky managed to take me into the book for this. Electro helped me get back, and Pinky somehow got the pancaked remains of the camera back to me. No one expected a Fear to attack that night last week. Hope you all enjoyed this peek into my birthday._


	14. 13 Honest Death

**Author: Ennelly Von Swortts**

 **Co-Author: ElectroPHX228**

 **Chapter Thirteen:** **Honest Death**

The road was long as the four ponies got ever closer to their goal. Silver glanced at Trixie. She seemed to be angry. A frown upon her face, and determination in her eyes made it clear she wasn't going to stop easily. He glanced at the sun as it moved ever closer to the western horizon to his left.

After what happened the night before, Trixie nearly took off right then. Silver had managed to keep her at the camp, if only by stepping in front of her wagon to sleep. They had gotten up almost before the sun that morning, and had been making Good time since. Another day, and they'd be on the other side of the hills in the large valley where Ponyville sat.

Red Delicious walked between the wagons as they were pulled side by side. "What has++

ye'al so determined to get to Ponyville, lass?" He asked the showmare.

She kept her gaze straight ahead as she answered. "Trixie has one friend only. And she lives in Ponyville. If anything happens to her, Trixie will go after the Nightmares and their master herself. If Trixie fails, it would be better then living without friends again." Silver glanced at her.

"If you want to protect your friend, we have a surefire way to get rid of the Nightmares and their master. It won't be easy, and it is also why we are bringing you with us." He said.

"Trixie has a question. How was she able to drive the first Nightmare off, and how can she use that power again? Trixie wishes to learn how to use it at will." Trixie glanced at Silver.

Silver closed his eyes for a moment. "That power was the power of balance released when you used your element. Strong emotion can set it off. Strife tends to go hand in hand with anger. Fear and Kindness are the same. But really, it could have been any strong emotion. If you want to use that kind of power at will, you first have to master yourself and your element."

Trixie looked thoughtful for a moment. "Trixie will do whatever it takes." She said.

Silver nodded. "True mastery of oneself is easier said then done. I myself, am close. Mastery of ones element, however, is harder. A true master of their element is more powerful then what you held for that brief time the other day. You have a ways to go to achieve complete mastery over yourself, before you can reach mastery over your element. Now tell me, Trixie, what is it of yourself you shun with such force?"

Trixie looked thoughtful. "Trixie would have to say her past. She has done things she wishes she could erase."

Silver smiled. She wasn't being difficult yet. "Good. You know what you shun, at least in part. That's more then most ponies admit right away. The next step is to accept them as a part of who you are. By accepting it, you create an inner balance of your mind and soul."

Trixie's face showed guilt. Heavy guilt. "Trixie does not know if she can do that…"

"You can. But only if you try will you see it. You don't have to accept it all at once either." Silver glanced at the setting sun as Trixie thought. "We'll have to stop soon. We don't want to get caught in the dark."

Trixie turned to Silver. "What kind of power will Trixie have?"

"Once you've mastered your element?" Trixie nodded. "A true master of Strife can take a room full of close friends who never really argue, and have them screaming murder as they try to kill each other within minutes just by walking through the door. Or take a room full of enemies trying to kill each other, and have them sharing drinks around within minutes of walking in said door.

"But that isn't the power you are after. That power comes from mastery and balance of oneself, and ones element. You achieved a temporary balance within yourself the other day, and took the excess magic from receiving Strife, creating a magic overflow of magic you then used to go after the Nightmare in your anger." Trixie nodded. "That was weak when compared to what you will hold with true balance and mastery."

Ground Frost stepped up besides Silver as the sun sank past the horizon. "That clear spot looks like a nice camp spot." The group quickly set up camp to their liking.

… **0…**

Trixie watched as the Unicorn known as Ground Frost light the fire. Silver had given her a lot to think about. Thinking back to her old life, she saw how she hadn't really been a good pony. Always causing fights and strife among others, she had just been greedy for any bits she could get. As she thought back to the past, she realized she couldn't run from who she used to be. It was a part of her, and always would be. Slowly, she began to accept who she had been was a part of what she was today.

And that was ok, she decided. It may be a part of her, but it didn't control her. A weight slowly eased off her shoulders as she accepted her past more and more. She felt her jealousy and anger finally begin to truly fade for the first time she could remember. She took a shaky breath as she smiled a true smile of piece for the first time.

Silver sat across from her. "I see you've made major headway. Impressive, really. Tell me, what have you accepted that has brought this about." His friendly smile tried to plaster itself on Trixie's face, but couldn't quite make the jump across the fire.

Trixie was dealing with something she hadn't since she was just a filly. "Trixie has- I mean I have accepted I am who I am. Not just some role in a play I was the star character of. I distanced my conscience from my body and soul, because they didn't feel like me. I now know I am my own mare. My past is mine, and mine alone. There is no use running from it." She smirked. "I realized it was like trying to run from your own tail."

Silver nodded. "Consider me impressed. You accepted the change easily, and much faster then most. But are you fully at piece, or is there something you have yet to accept? You should ask yourself that." Trixie nodded.

"Tri- I mean I had a time I was filled with jealousy and anger. I went after and found the Alicorn Amulet. During that time, I made several bad choices. I don't know if it was me or the Amulet, but some things in my head… I can't accept that it was me. And yet…" She trailed off as memories passed through her head. Of how the thoughts hadn't stopped.

Silver looked up. "An Alicorn Amulet you say?" Trixie nodded, still thinking on the past. "Wait, you wouldn't be the same mare who took one of those things to Ponyville, are you?" Trixie's wince was enough of an answer. He smiled at her with understanding in his eyes. "Now I know why you haven't achieved balance of mind yet.

"Let me explain how the Amulets work. They were made by members of the Order of Balance back some twenty thousand years ago. Being made with balance in mind, they were designed to take power from all emotions. When you put one on, it drew most of its power from your anger and jealousy. In turn, it gave you power born of the same emotions. If somepony with balance of mind, however, puts it on… It pulls from all the wearer's emotions."

"So it made my emotions stronger, which in turn influenced my thoughts?" Trixie asked.

Silver nodded. "It didn't try to influence your thoughts. Everything you thought, still think, are your own. I can understand it will take time to accept them, but at least your trying." Something flashed between them, blowing the wind to the side for a moment. A trail of a black whispy substance was left behind.

The ponies were on high alert instantly. Laughter echoed through the darkness outside the fire. Without warning, something sped between them, putting out the fire. "You were warned not to continue. After I have my… _fun_ here, Ponyville will be wiped from the map. _Permanently_." Red Delicious suddenly cried out. Trixie fired a light spell where he was standing, only to find the pony missing.

Laughter again echoed through the dark. "This stallion is mine now. He'll make a nice gift for my master." Trixie had had enough. The voice had threatened the _only_ friend she had. She was tired of hearing that same old threat. She was beyond angry. She was pissed

Trixie's head filled with thoughts. Dark, dark thoughts about what she would do to the voice. Thoughts she would normally shun, and push to the back of her mind. But this time, she did not shun them. Instead, she embraced them. Suddenly, the darkness disappeared. She could see better then she had ever before. She saw a gray Pegasus a good courter mile away. Then her anger dissipated, and she saw the Pegasus in startling detail. Every filament on every feather. Each strand of gray fur.

She saw no face. A red, crossed out circle was on its flank. Next to the Nightmare was an Earth pony piled in a heap. She saw Red Delicious in the same detail as the Nightmare.

The Nightmare opened its wings, unaware Trixie saw it coming. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as it flew straight at her. Trixie's horn glowed as she prepared a spell, before firing it in the thing's face. She watched as it, too late, tried to doge. The fire ball exploded, throwing it's target over a hill. Trixie's horn glowed for a moment before she disappeared in a flash of light.

… **0…**

Silver felt the power seeping off Trixie in waves. Ground Frost cast a calming aura to calm his nerves, and the power coming of Trixie increased tenfold. Her eyes glowed a faint gold as she stared at a point in the dark. Silver knew this power. It was something he had once used. It was the power of balance of one self, with the power of an element. Even if it wasn't mastered yet.

Trixie's horn glowed before sending a large fireball straight ahead. He caught a brief glimpse of something as it exploded. A moment later, Trixie teleported away.

Ground Frost looked at Silver in the faint light of the embers that remained of the fire. "Was that what I thought it was?"

"The power of balance only a bearer can hold? Yes." Ground frost suddenly fired a spell over Silver's shoulder.

"I must return this to you, as I have no interest of accepting it." The spell flew back at Ground Frost as Silver turned. A gray, faceless Unicorn stood on the edge of the low light. "I'm going to take care of you while my companions take care of your _friend_ who has gained some unwanted power. Goodbye." A bright flash of light sent something flying into the Nightmare even as it charged a spell.

The gray Pegasus quickly untangled itself and spred it's wings in time for another flash to send something into it without warning. Before any of them could move, Trixie appeared in a flash of light and contained the three figures. The third was a gray earth pony with no face.

Silver raised an eyebrow. "You were saying?" All three Nightmares disappeared. Before Silver could even blink, a loud explosion to his right threw him to the ground. Dazed, he looked up to see Trixie walking toward the new crater.

"You really thought I wasn't prepared for a teleportation spell? I saw it coming a mile away. Now, you will face my wrath." With that, she stepped down into to crater, soon followed by the screams of the three Nightmares. What felt like hours passed before Trixie left the crater as her eyes slowly returned to their normal color. Looking around, a look of confusion crossed her face. "Where's Ground Frost?" She asked.

A single, bone chilling scream answered her question. Silver shook his head as he sat up. Looking around, he could not see anypony other then him and Trixie. "It seems the shadows have claimed him." Silver said somewhat shakily. Trixie's eye twitched. Turning, she fired a fireball into the crater.

… **0…**

Applejack was looking forward to a good night's rest after a hard day of Apple bucking. As she walked into her room, though, fear gripped her heart in a death hold. As quickly as it had come, it was gone. She felt like something was missing. "There goes a good night's rest." She muttered to herself as she closed the door.

… **0…**

Twilight was zoned out as she read a new book. This one held legends and stories from the time before Equestria was founded. And a few since then. ' **Tales of Balance Third Edition'** was shaping to be an interesting read.

Without warning, fear gripped her heart. The book fell to the ground as Twilight's magic failed. Just like that, it was gone. She felt as if something was missing. Something she'd had for a long time.

She took a deep breath before turning to the many shelves of her castle's library. Frowning, she started going through books, looking for one that could explain what just happened. ' **Tales of Balance Third Edition'** layed on the floor, forgotten. The title of the page facing up was 'The connection between bearers and elements'.

… **0…**

The light of the morning sun revealed two mutilated bodies within sight of a camp with two wagons. Silver and Trixie carefully buried both, before leaving down the road. Trixie had become more reclusive after she'd defeated the Nightmares, and Silver couldn't get her to say a word even as they left a crater with three gray and battered bodies.

Perhaps an hour or so after the ponies left, a sudden fog rolled in, bringing a sharp chill. Tree branches bent in unnatural ways, looking too much like claws reaching toward the crater for comfort. The Nightmares knew what it meant. _He_ had come. The sound of hooves on cobblestone slowly reached their ears. A figure slowly appeared out of the fog. An impossibly skinny figure just slightly taller then Celestia. A _faceless_ figure.

The gray Pegasus winced. "She was much stronger then anticipated. She took us by surprise."

The Earth Pony cocked its head to the side. "She sure has a kick." The figure above them turned its attention to the remaining Nightmare.

"Wing speaks true. I noticed, however, it didn't feel like just her. It felt like something was giving her power, keeping her… Balanced." The figure took a sudden step back.

All three Nightmares went wide eyed. Nightmare Wing took a slow, deep breath. "It was _him_ , wasn't it. It was-" It cut off as the figure before them faced it. Nightmare Wing reeled back as far as possible, fear coming off it in waves. "I-I didn't-t m-mean a-a-anything-g!" it was left shaking as the figure turned slightly away from the Nightmares.

All three Nightmares froze. "W-weak? W-what are you going-" the Unicorn cut off as black tentacles reached for them from the figure's back. Three screams echoed loudly through the fog, reaching the ears of two ponies several miles outside the edge of the white substance.

… **0…**

Trixie paused. "Sounds like _something_ has gotten to them. I strongly hope we don't encounter whatever it is that could make those three scream like _that_." Silver stated to her, who nodded.

* * *

 _A/N: One down, three to go..._


	15. 14 Only Pinky Pridicts Spontaneity

Author: Ennelly Von Swortts

Co-Author: ElectroPHX228

Chapter Fourteen: Only Pinky Predicts Spontaneity

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey Jeremy, here's the first of seven chapters going up._**

* * *

Night fell as two ponies made camp. Ponyville was visible. "At this rate, we'll be there by noon. Although, I would like to know why the town is glowing silver." The silver colored Unicorn said as he lit the fire. "Keep your eyes open. The Nightmares might come back."

Trixie shook her head, still refusing to say a word. Silver sighed. "You can't remain silent forever, you know." She sent him a look, giving the clear message 'watch me'. His face fell to one of pain and sadness as he turned away from her. It was clear to him something had happened in her head. Something she was having a hard time dealing with.

"If it helps, you're not the only one with past monsters." He said as his eyes watered slightly. "I remember mine like it was yesterday. Perhaps I could tell you some time. It would help us both." Trixie stared into the fire.

She slowly looked up at him. Tears clear on her face. "I can't do it…" He raised an eyebrow as he managed to get his emotions back under control. "I can't accept that part of myself. I don't think I will ever be able to…" Her tears came in earnest as he walked around and gave her a much-needed hug.

"But that's just it. You don't have to. It is your choice, and your choice only to accept that part of yourself." He said quietly. "I haven't accepted every part of my own self. And I've been trying so much longer then you."

Laughter echoed through the darkness outside the perimeter of light. "Oh, what pain and fear. This is going to be so much fun." A voice said. Fear sparked in Silver's heart at the sound. Fear he knew was not his, but could not shake. "If you thought we were strong before, you've seen nothing. Every night, more fear spreads across Equestria. And with each pony filled with fear, we have that much more power. You have no chance, even with the power the 'Great and Powerful Trixie' had the other day. Now, I see she has no power anymore." Hooves against ground slowly approached. The figure of a Unicorn slowly came into view. It gave off clouds of a black wispy substance in the silver glow. "And now, even though we have met a few times, true introductions are in order." The slightly larger gray Unicorn bowed, his much longer horn touching the ground. "My name is Nightmare Horn. And I am the strongest Nightmare against Unicorns."

He pointed his horn. "Goodbye." Silver put up a shield spell that probably would do nothing against their attacker, and waited with his eyes closed. Without warning, an echoing boom shook the ground.

…0…

Ditsy couldn't sleep. So she flew to the top of the tree growing close to her home. And there she sat, watching the night sky. He eyes landed on a speck of light a ways south of town. A sudden urge hit her, and she took flight. Within moments, a loud boom echoed across Ponyville as she performed a sonic rainboom of bubbles. Moments later, she stopped above a campsite. She saw a gray Unicorn facing away from her where Trixie and a silver stallion with a black mane were behind a shield. Trixie looked to be crying.

Ditsy's eye twitched. And as the shockwave of bubbles caught up with her, she dropped onto the gray Unicorn. Hard.

…0…

Trixie was unable to handle her raging emotions even as the Nightmare prepared to kill them. The sound of bones breaking as the three gray shapes screamed in agony had been on replay through her head since the night before.

She closed her eyes as it prepared to discharge its power straight into them. The ground shook as a loud boom echoed through the night. Trixie didn't bother opening her eyes for several moments. Slowly, she realized she wasn't a pile of ash on the ground. The worst she felt, physically that is, was a fading ringing in her ears.

Opening her eyes, she saw something impossible. The Nightmare had turned into a smaller, almost blue Pegasus with a blonde mane. Trixie knew this pony. Known commonly as Derpy, or Ditsy, she was a mail mare Trixie had met a number of times on her way delivering mail to Twilight. Trixie's mouth was hanging open as she tried to figure out what was going on when she noticed the mare was standing on a gray heap.

"What?" Ditsy asked. "I saw my friend crying. Nopony hurts my friends." Trixie was unable to do anything as she noticed Ditsy's eyes glowing gold. "Trixie, are you ok?" Trixie's mind had ground to a halt. Ditsy saw her as a friend? Ditsy walked up to her. Without warning, she wrapped Trixie in a hug. "It's ok, Trixie. Everything's going to be ok."

Fresh tears streamed down Trixie's face. "You... You really think I'm your friend?" She asked quietly. Ditsy just nodded. Trixie buried her face into the other mare's shoulder as a fresh wave of emotion hit her mind. But this time, there was a hint of hope. Hope there was something for her, despite what she'd done.

"The element of Spontaneity..." Silver muttered from somewhere to her left.

Pinky Pie suddenly popped up between Trixie and Ditsy, who somehow managed to get behind Trixie before she hit the ground. "I knew it!" She nearly yelled, only to be shushed by Ditsy as she continued to calm Trixie down. A groan behind her caused Pinky to turn. "Oh, hello Nightmare Horn. I hope you had fun, because I'm going to have to ask you to leave now." She quickly put the Nightmare in her party cannon, which she had pulled from nowhere, and aimed away from Ponyville. "Goodbye, Mr. Nightmare." With a bang, Nightmare Horn was gone. "Should I have said Mrs.? They don't really have genders after all."

Silver shook his head. "I don't think it matters, Pinky." His shoulders slumped. "Pinky, I-" She put her hoof to his mouth.

"The Nightmares got the other elements. I know. Twilight locked herself in her library late last night, same with Fluttershy in her cottage the night before." Pinky was smiling again. "We will win. But first, we need to get back to Ponyville. After a good night's rest, that is." Glancing at Trixie, her smile turned sad. "Especially her. Ditsy, I'll take Sweet Muffin to school tomorrow. Please make sure Trixie doesn't have nightmares."

Ditsy nodded. "I won't leave her side." Pinky turned and dove into a small crack between a couple of stones as Ditsy led Trixie to her bed.

…0…

* * *

Nyx had given her mom a day. Now she was standing outside the library, unlocking the door. Stepping in, she instantly knew Twilight hadn't slept the last two nights. Books were everywhere. Floors, tables, and chairs were covered in books. And all of them had to do with emotion. Twilight was somewhere among the selves, muttering to herself. Nyx sighed as she started cleaning up books.

Picking up a book, she noticed it didn't readily say emotion in the title. 'Legends of Balance, Third Edition'. Gently putting the other books down, she looked at the page it was open to. 'The Relationship Between an Element and Bearer' went into some detail Nyx hadn't found before. "Mom, I think you need to see this." She called. Twilight appeared within moments.

"Hey Nyx. What did you find?" Nyx passed the book over to her. She started reading before her eyes went wide. "It was right here the whole time..." She flipped through to some other pages as she studied whatever was on her mind. "Wow. This book might not be as far-fetched as I thought." Nyx left her reading to clean the rest of the library. She had picked up only a few books though, when Pinky jumped out of a book case, spilling its contents to the floor in a heap.

"Trixie's back! And she's different!" Nyx raised an eyebrow at the mess. "For one thing, she doesn't refer to herself in the third pony anymore."

Twilight looked up. "What now?" She walked over, still holding the book. "She was supposed to be gone for a couple weeks more at least!" She took off down the hall yelling loudly, "Starlight! Trixie's back early!"

Nyx watched her go before turning to Pinky, who was smiling. "You might want to help them re-plan their little party, Pinky." Pinky nodded.

Pinky's smile slowly slid off her face. "I'll make sure it goes well. Especially with what's coming toward Equestria." Nyx felt her heart skip a beat at Pinky's unusually serious tone. The smile was back on her face as she waved goodbye. "See you later. I'm going to get Fluttershy over here along with the rest of the elements." With that, Pinky jumped into the pile of books, which flew back onto the shelves in order. Pinky was nowhere to be seen. Nyx shook her head as she walked toward the throne room.

And there she sat for a few minutes before three ponies walked in. Trixie and Derpy she knew. The blue eyed, silver colored Unicorn with a black mane was new to her. Raising an eyebrow at the cuts and bruises covering the two Unicorns, she ask him "Who are you, and happened?"

He looked her in the eye. "My name is Silver Quickdraw, and we have been fighting for our lives the last few days." He replied.

.0.

Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinky Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Trixie, Derpy, Silver, Spike, Starlight, and Nyx sat around the table. Extra chairs had been dragged in so everypony could sit down. Pinky pulled a muffin out of her mane and handed it to Derpy, who nodded in thanks. Twilight took a deep breath. "Silver, Pinky. Please explain why Trixie is an emotional mess, and why I'm hearing about dead ponies." She stated.

Silver nodded. "I'll answer the second one first. Equestria is under attack by an enemy the likes none of you have ever even heard of. With the exception of Pinky. I Originally started with four companions. As you can see, none of them made it. The first day, we came across a town under attack. We did what we could, but Trixie ultimately drove the enemy away. My first companion didn't make it out of that town. Trixie accompanied the rest of us. That first night, we lost another. And received a warning not to come here. The night after that, it was Trixie and I. She defeated the ones sent to kill us.

"It was that night Trixie accepted the darkest part of herself. Afterwards... She took it pretty hard. We only survived last night because of Mrs. Do here." Ditsy shrugged. "Now I have answered both your questions. You want to know who this enemy is, but I will say the name once and once only. Names hold power, especially with beings such as the one Equestria faces now. However, I can tell you who I am, and the order I belong to. But I'll need a book." He turned to Twilight. "Would you happen to have a copy of 'Legends of Balance, Third Edition' in your library?"

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want a book of stories?"

Silver smiled, noticing spike run off. "Sometimes it is easier to hide something in plain sight. And the easier it is to see, the more accessible it is. That is what the Order of Balance did to keep records of the past. Records from years before the Three Tribes. Each of those stories is true." Twilight's eyes widened.

"But if it's all true..." Spike dropped a book in front of her. "Then the elements have been around for a much longer time then can be believed..."

Silver smiled as he levitated the book over to him. "Yes. They have been around for about fourty thousand years now. Both of Harmony, and Chaos. Up until recently, there had been only one bearer per element. But then you six became bearers because of the stones harmony gave to Celestia and Luna to aid them in restoring balance with Chaos. Then, there were two bearers. Pinky was already the element of Laughter, though. And Twilight became an element of magic the moment she got her cutie mark.

"But we had two bearers for five of the elements. Of the original nine elements, there are two left. Pinky, and I. I am the element of Chaos Deceit. Trixie is Strife, and Mrs. Do over there is Spontaneity." Pinky and Ditsy were currently in a game of chess. "I would like to have the Princesses come down to Ponyville for a meeting. It is then I will explain the situation in full." Silver passed the book back to Twilight. "Please do hang onto that." She nodded.

Silver turned to Pinky and watched the chess game for several moments. The two were moving pieces back end forth in ways Silver, who was a bit of a chess fanatic, had never heard of before. As well as moving faster then every expert chess game he had ever seen before. "Now Pinky… How is Ponyville protected with silver light?"


	16. 15 The True Enemy is Fear

Author: Ennelly Von Swortts

Co-Author: ElectroPHX228

Chapter Fifteen: The True Enemy Is Fear

* * *

I didn't know what was going on. First, Celestia had continued to have nightmares every single night. She was tired and jumpy. Luna and I agreed it was for the best to withhold day court, while Celestia reluctantly accepted it. Second, a letter from Twilight had thrown her into a bit of panic. After reading it myself, I calmly called upon a guard to wake Luna. It was only an hour or so before the three of us were in Celestia's carriage on our way to Ponyville.

We went directly to Twilight's throne room, where a group of ponies were gathered. Including Silver. I raised my eyebrow, he shrugged in response. Twilight raised an eyebrow as she realized the state Celestia was in. Celestia jumped at a sudden exclamation from Pinky as she won what looked to have been an intense chess game with a light gray Pegasus with a blonde mane. I gently put my hoof on Celestia's shoulder to help her calm herself, as I had been doing the last few days.

Twilight stepped over. "Are you ok Princess?" Celestia smiled at her former student.

"Just a little tired, nothing I can't handle."

I couldn't help myself, remembering how Celestia had told me they were the same rank, but Twilight still called her 'Princess'. "Aren't you the same rank, Princess Sparkle?" I asked. Celestia chuckled as Twilight blushed.

"Sorry, life-long habit." She muttered.

Everypony gathered around the table in the middle of the room. "Thank you, Princesses, for coming all this way. Now, let me explain who you're dealing with. I'll start at the beginning. About forty-thousand years ago, an Earth Pony became power hungry. Nopony is sure how it happened, but he found a way to use fear to gain power. He started to spread fear just a little bit at a time. Then, he found he could make shadows of fear. He began to use his shadows to put more fear in the world. Balance was on the verge of being tipped, so another pony of immense power and skill used the power from Balance to give ponies bravery.

"Bravery to stand up to their fears, or accept it as part of themselves. This created balance as ponies stopped fearing shadows. But this pony of fear was only just starting. He used his shadows to create nightmares. Everypony touch by one of his shadows would be able to dream. To have nightmares, as they were the only kind of dream back then. And as more fear spread through the world, he became stronger. His shadows became stronger. They slowly gained the ability to physically affect the real world. This pony began to drive others insane with nightmares, and got even more power from them. He slowly became something… Not pony. He became fear itself. Even as the pony of balance spread Good dreams, fear was spreading faster.

"Over many years, the two-struggled back and forth. But fear was winning. Until balance himself came to the world. His mere presence put hope into the hearts of all on Equis. After some time, fear was locked into a world of his own, with the promise he could not come back to our world while balance lasted. Balance then turned to nine ponies. Upon six, he gifted the elements of Harmony. The other three, the elements of Chaos. These nine ponies created what is commonly known as the Order of Balance among its members. And over the years, we have stopped a number of attempts of his return. But this time…. This time, we had no chance to repeat what we've done for the past forty thousand years. Legends of Balance holds record of our many struggles over the years. And it is all true." Silver sat back.

I processed all this perhaps faster than everypony else. "That is quite the tale. If I may be so bold, what was this pony's name?" I asked.

Silver glanced around the table. "You mustn't repeat his name, for names hold power. His original name was lost those many years ago, but he is known as Slendermane." The room's temperature dropped noticeably. "You can see why anypony in the Order of Balance is hesitant to say that name. Every time he surfaces, he picks three ponies to do his dirty work in this level of reality. We simply call them Nightmares. There are always three Nightmares. Nightmare Earth, Nightmare Horn, and Nightmare Wing. Each deal best against one type of pony. You can guess which. And it is them who killed my companions. Them and the shadows under their control."

I closed my eyes for a moment. Suddenly, I made a realization. Glancing at Luna showed she had connected the same dots. We both glanced at Celestia before I turned back to Silver. "Anything else we should know about our enemy? And how do we stop him?"

Silver smiled as he opened a book in front of him. "There is one more thing the Nightmares can do. They can twist a pony's mind, and turn them into what is known as a fear. Each one is unique. As unique as the pony they are. And unlike the Nightmares, they can be returned to their original body and mind. But with mental instability. As for stopping him…. I'll start with the Prophecy of Balance.

'Guided by heralds of both Future and Past,  
The mantle of Fear that spreads shall be vast

Come Storms and Shadows from realms afar,  
Stand true to protect the Elements at Heart

From opposing sides of Harmony and Chaos,  
Unite to wake the Balance within us

Upon the fall of both Sun and Moon,  
The New Queen must lead with a rule that sings true'

Everypony looked at Celestia Luna and I with some amount of worry.

"Let it come." Celestia and I said at the same time. We glanced at each other smirking.

I scooted just a little closer to her. Twilight picked up the book in front of Silver, quickly turning to a page before putting it back. "Can you explain this?"

Silver looked down. "I'm going to take it you felt something the other day. All things considered, it was probably fear followed by the feeling of missing something." Five elements of Harmony's jaws dropped. Silver smiled sadly. "As I said, the elements were gifted years before recorded history. Even before what is currently known as the Alicorn Age. Every time the bearer of an element would die, it would find a new bearer. There would always be one. One bearer per element. Discord threw the balance off nearly enough for fear to come into this reality. But Harmony got a lending hand from balance, creating what you have known as the Stones of Harmony. Though Celestia and Luna used then, they didn't truly become bearers, only made a connection with them.

"And it was like that for a few decades, till Nightmare Moon. It was like when they were gifted. Till Twilight received her cutie mark. Having the talent of magic itself, the element could not ignore her. It connected to her, and magic had two bearers. Then the elements were found and used six years ago, creating a connection with both ponies of each element. Pinky already held laughter, so it didn't really affect her that much. But when the other bearers met their fate, the connection between the bearers was lost. Which is why you would feel fear as fear itself took them. And why you would feel that connection missing." My head was swimming slightly at the information.

I shook my head. "I'm going to go out for some fresh air." I walked to one of the many balconies, and just stared out over Ponyville for several moments. I slowly became aware of somepony watching me. I could feel a deep sorrow. It was similar to mine, and yet... Different. I turned and looked up. Near the top of the castle sat a bird. It was hard to see from where I stood, but I knew it was looking at me. The dark blue blob made no move as we stared at each other for several minutes.

"There you are, Chrysalis." I glanced down as Celestia walked onto the balcony. "Luna and I decided to stay in Ponyville for a few hours while we plan a defense." The feeling of being watched disappeared, as well as that deep sorrow. Glancing up only confirmed the bird was gone.

I turned to Celestia fully. "That's a good idea. I'll be sure to join you in..." I trailed off as I noticed an odd emotion coming off her as her expression changed slightly. She moved before I could ID the emotion, leaning forward and planting her lips against mine.


	17. 16 A Loved One Can Help Your Dreams

Author: Ennelly Von Swortts

Co-Author: ElectroPHX228

Chapter Sixteen: A Loved One Can Help Your Dreams

* * *

 ** _A/N: I have to thank Electro for his work on this chapter._**

* * *

I don't really know how long I was on that balcony. Twilight stepped out to find me frozen with wide eyes, just staring into space. Even as I climbed into bed, my mind was stuck on that one moment. I only faintly recall seeing Mark as we boarded her carriage through the blur of that moment. The moment I had my first ever kiss. My first kiss in my true form, and it was by her. The mare I had been watching my entire life.

I layed there for I don't know how long, just thinking. I became aware of said mare tossing and turning in another nightmare. I watched her for a few moments. Without thinking, I shifted across the bed. Snuggling against Celestia, she latched onto me the moment we touched. I felt her warmth as she seemed to calm. Slowly, a smile spread on her face. I closed my eyes, truly happy for the first time I could remember. I smiled as sleep took me.

…0…

Celestia's POV

I was being lead down a long hallway. Thoughts plagued my mind as Twilight droned on about the Hospital's history. Honestly, I didn't care. The only thought that plagued my mind was the death of my sister. Or more of how I was the cause of it. I was so lost in thought that didn't notice Twilight stopping. Which lead to me crashing into her.

She looked back in annoyance before putting on that fake smile that said 'I know everything and you don't'. I rubbed my head as I observed the hallway. I noticed a large wooden door with a plaque that said HEAD DOCTOR/ADMINISTRATOR'S OFFICE. I shook my head as I got up. It was now that I finally noticed the lack of two certain appendages on my back. For some reason, it didn't scare me. There was warmth there. Keeping me calm.

"Ahem..." Twilight coughed to get my attention.

"I do believe we should go in Miss Broadwing." Twilight said gesturing towards the door. I silently complied as I entered. The door opened with a loud creak. The room was a bright pink with bookshelves lined with books and scrolls of all kinds. As I looked ahead, I saw another familiar pony. A pink Pegasus with a tri-toned colored mane. Her cutie-mark. A blue crystal heart with gold wreaths.

"Ca-Cadence?" I asked hesitantly. Afraid for some reason.

"Hello Miss Broadwing. Do you remember who I am?" Cadence asked

"I-I think so..." I said, fear still laced within my tone

"Well just encase. I'm Doctor Crystal Cadence. Or Dr. Cadence if you want. I'm the head doctor here in Broadhoof." She said. As a wicked smile spread across her face. Her smile kept on growing until rows of sharp nightmarish teeth could be seen. Blood began to drip from her ever-growing fangs. My knees buckled as fear gripped at my heart. I began to scream as I thrashed about. But just before I could succumb to the terrifying nightmare. A calming warmth began to fill my being. As the heat engulfed me. I noticed my mane beginning to change back into its flowing aurora of color.

As the nightmare began to recede against my newfound hope and power. I could feel two wings begin to grow just before everything went to white…

…0…

I smiled. Celestia was almost bouncing in place. "Somepony slept well." I stated. She still had the smile as when she woke truly refreshed for the first time in a number of days. I carefully opened the door and left. I made it halfway down the hall before she noticed. I felt her emotions change as she near charged out of the room.

"I hope this doesn't become a normal thing, Chrysalis. Especially now." We had woken up to me on top of her. Trust me. It wasn't that awkward.

I just smiled innocently. It wasn't long before we reached the throne room. I noticed something off about the room instantly. If the smug looking Lunar Princess wasn't enough, there, in the middle of the room, sat a carriage. It was night sky black glowing stars. The door held a crescent moon that matched Luna's cutie mark. It was covered in images as well. There was her in front of the moon next to Celestia. Her banishing nightmares from ponies minds. Her using the Elements against Discord, and many more. They glowed bright as constellations framed on a black backdrop. There was her as her jealousy took hold. Her as Nightmare Moon fighting her sister, and her banishment to the moon. These glowed dimly, but were still seen. There was her taking Nightmare Moon's power upon herself, leaving Nyx as a filly. As well as many other more recent events. The top was lined with small, floating orbs that resembled miniature full moons.

"Oh Luna, it's beautiful!" Luna almost instantly saw Celestia's mood.

"Sister, you slept well. This was unexpected." I tuned them out as I inspected the carriage farther. The interior was filled with dark blue and black cushioning. The ceiling had a full moon in the center, and accurate constellations surrounding it. The carriage also gave off a silver-ish light, bathing everything near in the soft glow.

Hearing my name I turned to the Alicorn sisters. "What about me?" I asked as I put my guard up. I really wasn't liking the way Luna was looking at me now. My eyes narrowed slightly.

"Oh, I was about to tell her about this most interesting dream you had last night." My eyes widened. She wouldn't dare. Her smile grew more mistivious. She wouldn't… She opened her mouth. She would! How dare she! I teleported away without thinking.

...0...

Luna burst out laughing as Chrysalis disappeared in a flash of light. Celestia felt worry instantly enter her heart. And loneliness. "I am sorry sister, I could not resist." She lifted a few pages from her throne. "Here, I wrote the whole thing down for you. As for the carriage, it was put on the last train to leave Ponyville before the barrier went up. A few hours before now, the flashes stopped. As of yet, we have heard nothing from them. In other news, I granted a request from the Captain of the night guard, I find it would be useful." The two sisters stepped onto a balcony overlooking the area around Ponyville.

They continued to talk as they changed the sky from night to day. "Nyx kept that barrier up all night, it seems." Celestia commented. "Not that surprising, really. For one thing, she took a direct hit from Tirek that one time. And that was when she had barely learned the spell from Shining. Fact is, I doubt the both of us together could break that shield." Luna nodded. They stood there for near half an hour before the barrier fell. Ponyville stood tall. No damage could be seen.

Luna turned. "I shall see you at sundown sister." Celestia nodded as she started to read about Chrysalis' dream. It wasn't long before she was blushing. Now she understood why Luna couldn't resist. She kept thinking she needed to put it down, but she couldn't tear her eyes off the paper.

…0…

I looked around. It took me several moments to realize where I was. This was where my throne room once stood. Now it was home to the reformed changelings. A few now stared at me apprehensively. I recognized the signs instantly. They were starving. I felt sadness wash over me. It was happening much faster then usual. I closed my eyes as tears started to steam down my face. I felt shock from those around me as they started muttering.


	18. 17 Magic Master

Author: Ennelly Von Swortts

Co-Author: ElectroPHX228

Chapter Seventeen: Magic Master

Nightmare Horn smiled as his army of Fears moved out of the town they had just hit. They marched toward Ponyville now. The Nightmare was sure it's army would wipe that miserable town off the map, as it had already done to a few others. It laughed as it watched the few survivors flee ahead of its army. It wouldn't matter if they beat the army to Ponyville. It would give them precious moments to prepare, making the battle more interesting.

…0…

Silver had gotten cornered by a curious Twilight soon after the other Princesses and Changeling had left, Nyx had disappeared into the library. Something about looking for some spell. Silver had been talking with Twilight for a couple hours now, just answering questions about Balance, the Elements, how the enemy faught… Silver managed to get her thinking on how to create a balance in her mind.

"So, I just need to accept every part of myself as me?" Silver nodded. "I don't know of anything I haven't accepted. Besides getting used to these wings."

"I have a spell that could help us know if you've shunned a part of yourself…" Twilight made a 'go ahead' motion. Silver cast his spell, and watched the Alicorn's shadow. When nothing happened, he raised an eyebrow. "It appears you have nothing you shun. Consider me impressed. Doesn't mean you've accepted every part of your soul."

A royal guard ran into the room. "Princess Twilight! A nearby town west of here was attacked a day and a half ago! And the group who did it is on their way here!"

Twilight turned to the guard. "How long till they get here?"

"Hour, max, Princess."

"Sound an alert. Any refuges are to be taken care of." The guard nodded. Silver noticed a faint magical trace of Balance coming off Twilight.

"This should be interesting." He muttered to himself. He followed Twilight out to a balcony, and quickly spotted a large black blanket nearly half the size of Ponyville itself. "Looks like lesser fears. All Unicorn. If I had to guess, Nightmare Horn is leading that army. Which means this attack, if not handled, will mean the destruction of Ponyville. It is up to you if you want to try to save those ponies or not." Twilight nodded before she took flight. "Remember! The Elements of Harmony will not help you today!" He called.

…0…

Twilight wasn't sure what she was going to do. Just that she wasn't going to let them get to her home. Her friends. She landed a dozen yards or so in front of the army of Unicorns, the setting sun in her eyes. She felt large amounts of magic behind her for a moment. Glancing back showed a black magic barrier surrounding Ponyville. "Nightmare Horn! Show yourself!" She called.

The army parted as the Nightmare walked to the front of the ranks. "Princess Twilight Sparkle I presume?" Twilight made no response. "No matter. It is not long now, my master will rise soon after we march onto Canterlot. But first… Ponyville. The Elements of Harmony and Chaos will fall with it. Starting with you." It turned to walk back the way it came.

Laughter caused it to turn back in annoyance. "You really think it will be that easy? Your talking to the Alicorn with the talent of magic, of all things. I hold the power to raise and lower the sun and moon. The only two ponies who can match me for power are Celestia and Luna themselves!" Twilight was smiling. "Of course, even a hundred years from now, I'll be more powerful than both of them together." Her smile slowly faded. "And you've marched on my home, you've threatened my friends… And even if you DO take Ponyville today, you will still have to defeat two more Alicorns at least as powerful as I. As it is, I'm not happy with you. But I'll give you ONE chance to release these ponies from your control."

The Nightmare looked at her over its shoulder for a few moments. "You state a good fight…" It snorted, tossing its head as it walked away. "Kill her." The Fears close by instantly turned to her, magic glowing around their horns. At the same time, Twilight fired a spell directly into the Nightmare's behind, sending it flying. She put a shield around her just in time to catch the barrage of magic flying at her from several directions. She started throwing stun spells through her shield, before noticing they were ineffective. Her mind raced, going over everything she knew about Fears. Which was limited to what Silver had told her, and the couple times they were mentioned in Stories of Balance. Slowly an idea formed in her head.

…0…

"Well? What's going on?" Ditsy asked.

Time Turner glanced up from his telescope. "I don't know, she's over the hill. Along with the front of that army." He turned back to the telescope in time to see a flash from over the hill. "Hold on," Another followed the first. Moments later, the flashes grew bright enough to see without the telescope poking out of the barrier's perimeter.

Silver smiled. "I do believe she mixed a stun spell with something else. I wonder what that might be?"

…0…

Twilight nearly fell panting. The sun had long since set, the moon high in the sky. Around her were piles of unconsus ponies. "Give up already, Celestia {….} it!" The Nightmare she was facing growled. Twilight responded by blasting it in the face as another wave of Fears descended on her. She threw up a shield as they fired spell after spell at her. She started firing her counter spell, quickly knocking them out. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this up. Their ranks seemed un ending, and her magic was already stretched thin.

…0…

The Lunar Guard in Canterlot were on edge. They had been informed by the Solar Guard Ponyville was incased by a defensive bubble just before sunset. The flashes from west of the town didn't help. Luna herself was checking on it throughout the night, which only set their nerves farther on edge. Silent Bloodmoon, Captain of the Lunar Guard, was keeping a much closer eye than any other pony there.

"Winter, I'm officially putting a request to temporarily set up a command post in Ponyville. I will personally set up there. Please pass my request to the Princess." The white Pegasus nodded as he turned and trotted toward the throne room. She returned to watching the flashes. "I'll have to collect a few Psychologists." She muttered to herself.

…0…

Silver watched the sun rise. The flashes had ended only an hour before, and now a team of Ponies from Ponyville were collecting to find Twilight. Nyx opened a hole in her barrier, allowing the group of thirty or so ponies to exit the town. Silver was one such volunteer. They quickly made their way up the hill, quickly spotting a near mountain of ponies. On closer inspection, it became clear they were all Unicorns.

After several minutes of looking, they spotted Twilight. Silver instantly recognized magic drain. She had used so much magic, she had fallen unconsus in the middle of a literal ring of ponies. Silver turned to one of the ponies of the search party. "It looks like we have a lot of refugees to house. Go inform Mayor Mare to prepare for them." The pony nodded as he galloped toward town. He levitated Twilight as he started getting the team into gear carrying the piles of ponies toward Ponyville.

…0…

Everypony watched as the first wave of unconsus ponies were brought into Ponyville. Nyx had dropped her shield when Mr. Cake had galloped into town with his message. They were quickly directed to the north side of town where ponies were working on setting up a field of tents. A number of medical ponies from the Ponyville hospital were walking among the tents, getting the incoming ponies settled into the tents. Other ponies were already moving toward the piles of ponies still outside town limits.

Trixie was sitting outside her carriage watching everypony move. Silver walked past with Twilight held in his grasp. She followed him inside to the throne room of Twilight's castle. Just as Silver left, Spike ran into the room. "Starlight! The Princesses want to know what's going on!" Starlight picked up a piece of parchment and quickly wrote out a letter before handing it to spike. He read over the contents before sending it off.

Only a few moments later, Spike burped fire and caught the letter before it hit the ground. Spike's eyes widened as he read it before racing out of the room. Starlight followed him out. Derpy entered moments later. "Thought I'd find you here. Trixie, I know how you feel. And I-"

"How could you." Trixie said looking up sharply. "How could you possibly know how I feel? You know nothing about me!" her gaze fell to the ground as fresh tears made their way down her face.

Derpy stepped over and put a hoof on her shoulder, slowly rubbing up and down. "Your right, I don't know what you feel. But I do know just sitting around doing nothing isn't going to help. I also know more about you then you think. You're an amazing mare with talents for showmareship. Some of the best I've ever seen. Your smart when you put your mind to it, and loyal to those you see as your friends. Even if that is one pony, it is still admirable. Yes your past isn't the best, but you dealt with it better then some. And you've overcome so many things. You've accepted life here close to Twilight despite your strong dislike for her."

Trixie couldn't form a reply for several moments. She opened her mouth as the door opened and nurse Redheart stepped in. "Sorry to interrupt. Just came to check on the Princess." Ditsy pointed to the Alicorn in a bundle of blankets close by. Redheart nodded as she walked over. While she was performing the checkup, Trixie sat silently watching. Ditsy continued to rub Trixie's shoulder. Redheart nodded to the two of them on her way out of the room.

Trixie stared off into space. "When I was a filly, my father came home drunk every night. He was vary abusive to my mother and I. My mom was just an empty shell. Had been almost since the day I was born. Made for a difficult childhood."

"Maybe you could tell me about it sometime. I'm sure it'll help." Ditsy replied as she stepped around to face her. "In the mean time, come help me with my mail route."

Trixie gave her a quizzical look. "Why would I need to help you?"

Ditsy smiled. "It's my way of getting your mind on something other then the past. Your not as cute when your depressed. Come on!" She dragged Trixie out of the room before she registered what had been said.

Twilight carefully raised her head, watching the door the two mares had just left. "She really is different… I'll have to talk to her later. But for now-" She yawned loudly. "for now, sleep." Laying her head down, she passed out nearly instantly. The only other pair of eyes in the room left with a barely noticeable flash of light in the upper reaches of the room.


	19. 18 Blood Ponies

Author: Ennelly Von Swortts

Co-Author: ElectroPHX228 (Blitz)

Chapter Eighteen: Blood Ponies

* * *

Celestia reread the letter twice. And still could not believe it.

 _A few hours after you left, refugees from towns south west of Ponyville arrived only an hour or so before an army approached town from almost due west. Princess Twilight Sparkle flew to them to negotiate, but it didn't go well. Sometime before sunrise is when we figure whatever fight ensued came to a close, but we waited till daylight to survey the damage. I stayed behind, and heard there are uncountable Unicorns literally piled there. Twilight Sparkle was found among them, and has yet to awaken._

 _Yours truly, Starlight Glimmer._

Celestia quickly wrote a reply.

 _Relief efforts are already on the way, as well as a number of Solar and Lunar guards. I hope they, and the Psychologists are taken care of. But I will be sure to send plenty of supplies such as food and building materials._

 _I hope this letter finds Ponyville in good condition._

 _Princess Celestia._

"Now, to figure out where Chrysalis is…" She muttered as she worked on the paperwork required to collect the supplies to send to Ponyville.

…0…

Nyx was working with Mayor Mare to organize the incoming ponies into the growing field of tents on the edge on Ponyville when Spike ran from the direction of the Crystal Castle he called home. He held a letter out to Nyx. Reading the contents, she passed it to Ivory Scroll.

She immediately set to work making sure the Royal Guard would have a place to make camp the moment they arrived, leaving Nyx to continue her organizing. She looked up to see perhaps fourty to fifty Solar Guards approaching vea chariots. They landed close by just as Ivory returned.

Three of them quickly approached the two. "Are you in charge here?" One of them asked. Nyx nodded. "We bring a total of sixty Solar guards, twenty Unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth Ponies apiece. We also have a dozen Phycologists. Lunar Guard members will be arriving after sundown. Is there anything we can do to assist here Princess?"

Nyx smiled. "I am sorry to say I have yet to earn that rank. But yes, there is plenty to do. For starters, we need more ponies setting up tents on the north side of town. As well as bringing in the piles of Unicorns from just over the hill to the west." All three nodded as they turned and started yelling orders.

…0…

Twilight woke up in the throne room. She carefully stood, remembering where she was. She slowly moved to the library and started reading 'Stories Of Balance' from cover to cover. She glanced out a window at the setting sun as she settled onto a cushion. "I hope everything's ok." Spike walked in at that moment.

"There you are, Twilight. Celestia is making relief efforts for all the Unicorns west of town. Who are being moved to the north of town, where Mayor Mare and Nyx have a field of tents. We also received sixty Solar Guards, and a number of Phycologists." Twilight nodded. "Twilight, are you ok?"

Twilight smiled at him. "Just tired." She said softly.

"Then shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked.

"Not necessarily Spike." Starlight Glimmer walked through the door behind him. "She used all her magic. She just needs to take it easy for a while." Twilight nodded. "How are you holding up Twilight?"

"Not as bad as the time loop. I was mentally exhausted." Starlight winced.

"Yea… Sorry about that…"

Twilight smiled. "One of these days, your going to start laughing at it." Starlight snorted as she turned to leave.

"Just take it easy Twilight." Spike followed her out. Twilight smiled as the door closed before turning back to her book.

"They'll be fine."

…0…

Starlight stepped outside with Nyx and Ivory as wings could be heard approaching from the dark. It wasn't long before a hoof-full of chariots emerged from the darkness before landing. A black Pegasus glided up to them, her helmet hiding her face and mane.

She ruffled her bat wings as she came to a stop in front of them. "Nyx, it has been too long." She said as she tipped her head slightly before turning to Ivory. "I'm afraid I have forgotten you, ma-am."

"Mayor mare. But you can call me Ivory, Captain." Ivory smiled.

"Of course ma-am. I have ninety members of the Lunar guard. Consisting of thirty bat ponies, thirty Earth ponies, and thirty Unicorns at your service." She glanced around. "Might I ask where Princess Twilight Sparkle is?"

Starlight raised her hoof. "She is resting. Last night left her exhausted."

The black pony turned to her. "I do not believe we have met. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Silent Bloodmoon. I'm the Captain of the Canterlot Lunar Guard." She gave a small nod of her head.

Starlight returned the nod. "Starlight Glimmer. Princess Twilight's student." She shook Silent's hoof.

"It is an honor to meet the pony who saved Equestria from the Changelings the last time they attacked." Silent gave her a small bow. "Everypony I know appreciates what you did."

Nyx stepped in. "Sorry to interrupt, but why did you come down to Ponyville Silent?"

Silent smiled at her. "Is it really that hard to believe I came just to visit with friends?" Nyx raised an eyebrow. Silent sighed. "You do have a point… I got worried last night. The barrier, and the flashes of magic both nagged at my mind. So… I made a request of Princess Luna." Nyx nodded.

Silent removed her helmet, allowing her blonde mane to fall free. Starlight felt as if her cloudy-red eyes pierced straight to her vary core. She shivered slightly. "It is getting rather late. Good night." She turned and walked back to the crystal castle. Nyx watched her till the doors closed.

Turning, she looked straight at Silent. "What was your plan for food?"

Silent smiled back. "We'll be getting regular shipments from the CRCA. No need to worry about the ponies here in Ponyville."

Ivory put her hoof to her chin thoughtfully. "CRCA… That's the Canterlot Red Cross Association, isn't it." Silent nodded. "Good. Make sure you keep you and your blood ponies away from the citizens of my home."

Silent nodded. "I am well aware of your strong dislike of my kind. I remember well…" Silent suddenly shook her head. "I can guarantee they shall be perfectly safe. We are talking about members of the Royal Guard after all." Ivory nodded.

"Shall I show you where you'll be staying then?" Silent nodded. Both made their way toward the center of town, followed by the other Lunar Guard members. Nyx watched them till she could no longer see them. She turned to face her castle.

"Sanguinarians…"


	20. 19 A Mother's Sorrow

Author: Ennelly Von Swortts

Co-Author: ElectroPHX228 (Blitz)

Chapter Nineteen: A Mother's Sorrow

* * *

 ** _A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I hope you enjoy all the same._**

* * *

"And she still won't open the door?" The Changeling opposite him nodded. Thorax sighed. "Right. I'll send a letter to the Princess then." The Changeling gave a small bow on her way out of the room, leaving Thorax to mutter to herself. "Two days since she appeared… Two days locking herself away from everypony… Not one word said… What has happened to you, mother?" She could feel sorrow from Chrysalis. A sorrow so old, yet unknown to the reformed changelings.

After she had appeared without warning, she had zoned out as tears of pain and sorrow dripped down her face. Or so Thorax had heard. After the changelings had reformed, they had lost the hivemind. But every changeling she had talked to since Chrysalis locked herself in a room given her, all felt the deep sorrow wafting off her in waves.

She pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment.

I write to you about a strange event. Yesterday morning, Chrysalis appeared in the middle of what is now our home. Since then, she has kept herself locked away in a room we provided for her. What would you recommend I do for an immortal locked away with her sorrow?

Thorax.

She walked out of the room that had become the center of changeling activity, quickly making her way to the outer perimeter of the renovated hive. "Hey, Tris! I have a letter for the Princess!" She looked around, trying to find the changeling. Without warning, Tris dropped right in front of her.

"You have something for me, your majesty?" She asked with a bow. Thorax chuckled, slowly shaking her head as she offered the scroll. Tris took it and took off, quickly disappearing. Thorax turned and walked back into the hive. She navigated to a room close to the old throne room.

Despite still retaining it's labyrinth-like interior, the hive felt more alive. More friendly. It also now had doors. Something the changelings were getting used to having in the hive.

She knocked on the door. Getting no answer, she knocked again. "Queen Chrysalis, it's Thorax. Can you please open the door? I just want to talk."

"Oh, it's you. You traitorous little drone who single-hoofedly brought done my hive. What could you have to talk about with me?" Thorax bowed her head, her shoulders slumping. Yes, that was how she had acted as long as she could remember. But the old Queen's voice lacked the malice she had grown so used to. All that remained was tired, with a hint of that unnerving sorrow.

"Very well then, mother." She turned and walked down the hall of the hive.

…0…

I sat in silence as Thorax walked away. I could feel her concern for me, something I wasn't used to. Sure they had done my every command… But it was more out of fear and hunger. They had never really cared before. I guess seeing me a broken mare has twinged their newfound heart-strings… I closed my eyes as fresh tears spilled down my face.

I hadn't moved from the center of the room since I had walked in. I couldn't stop thinking about the many generations I had lost to love over the four millennia I have lived for. If only I hadn't been born different… If only my drones never thought to share love… It was almost ironic, really. They thought sharing their love would save them, but instead… It doomed them to starvation. I had lost count of how many had died that way a long time ago. How many thought they were doing the right thing... How many thought to bring peace between Changelings and ponies. And now, here I sat, watching another generation starve. I could do nothing more then watch as they slowly died.

Bodies covered the floor.

I burried my head under my hooves, desperately trying to block the memories.

Countless bodies as far as the eye could see.

"No, no, no, no, no…" I muttered helplessly.

The bodies of an entire Changeling hive lay sprawled on the floor of their once grand home…

"No, No, No, No, NO, NO,NO,NO,NO,NO!"

Changelings... Who had shared their love, and met the price.

…0…

"NOOOOO!" Every Changeling froze at the sound as it bounced down every tunnel, through every room. They felt the rah pain and sorrow. They felt the fear in every cell of their bodies. Thorax took a deep breath as she once again tried to think of what could so thoroughly crush her mother like this, once again coming up blank.

She remembered what Chrysalis was like. She was strong. Unapproachably strong. She was the anchor that held the hive together. It was she who had led the hive against the Dragons when they got too close to the hive, driving them back into the Dragon Lands. It was she who risked it all to feed the hive. To see her like this… to feel such fear… it was unnervingly scary.


	21. 20 When Wagons Fly

Author: Ennelly Von Swortts

Co-Author: ElectroPHX228 (Blitz)

Chapter Twenty: When Wagons Fly

* * *

Ditsy sighed. Trixie still wouldn't leave her wagon. "I'm coming in Trixie." She said softly as she stepped up to the door. Carefully, she opened it to see Trixie laying on her bed. Her beloved cloak and hat lay forgotten on the floor. Ditsy picked up the large starry hat, before hanging it on a coat rack. She did the same with the cloak.

"Trixie, how are you feeling?" Getting no response, Ditsy stepped closer. Trixie's eyes were unfocused, staring at something only she could see. Her expression was blank. There was nothing behind her eyes, no sparkle. Nothing that said 'I'm home'. Ditsy gently put her hoof on the broken mare's shoulder.

Trixie blinked. Her eyes slowly lifted to Ditsy's face. "Derpy." Her voice was hoarse, as if she'd been crying. The red around her eyes only confirmed that. "Why are you in my wagon."

Ditsy smiled sadly. "You didn't answer, so I got worried." Trixie's eyes fell back to were they had been before. Ditsy's smile fell, before she took on a determined face. "Besides… It is time to get up." Trixie made no reply. "So, it's going to be like that…" Ditsy muttered.

…0…

"Hey, Starlight… Do you know where Trixie's wagon is?" Starlight froze.

Slowly, her head turned to look at Twilight from her perch at the top of a ladder. "What."

Twilight winced at the other mare's expression. "I'll take that as a no… Trixie's wagon isn't outside anymore…" Starlight fell off the ladder, causing Twilight to wince again. Starlight shook her head before racing out of the Library.

…0…

To say Trixie was stunned would be a huge understatement as she looked up into the tree, her mouth hanging open. The tree was bent nearly halfway over from extra weight that shouldn't have even been able to get there in the first place. Slowly, she turned to Ditsy. It took her several minutes to form words as the already sheepish mare scratched the back of her head with a hoof. Finally Trixie was able to get one word out. "...How..."

"I, uh, well... You see... After you refused to get up, I... I, um... Sorta... Hitched your wagon to me..." Trixie looked back into the tree. "And then flew on my mail route... I swear, I was taking it back where you had it parked!" Trixie made no reply, instead opting to stare at the tree. "And well... I guess I kinda, sorta... Got too close to the tree..."

Starlight ran up to Trixie. "There you are! Trixie, your wagon's been stol..." She trailed off as her eyes traced where Trixie was looking. Starlight's jaw dropped. "Trixie... Why is your wagon in a tree?"

Trixie shook her head. "Trixie is trying to figure that out..." More ponies gathered around the tree, trying to understand what was going on. Trixie turned to Ditsy. "Like how it even left the ground."

Ditsy was looking at the ground. "I'm sorry... I just wanted to help..." Trixie turned to Starlight.

"As entertaining as seeing Ditsy bashful, I really would like to get my wagon back now." Starlight nodded as both mares lit their horns and, carefully, lowered the wagon to the ground. Trixie turned back to Ditsy. "I expect you to put it back were you found it. And no more flying!" Ditsy nodded as she hitched herself to the wagon and, as if it were lighter then a feather, trotted toward Twilight's castle.

Trixie followed, keeping a close eye on the clumsy mare, leaving a shocked Starlight behind. She shook her head before galloping after the showmare. "Wait! What do you mean 'No more flying'?!"

...0...

In a nearby tree, a large bird sat chuckling. "I might have to tell Skiá about this one..." The phoenix muttered to himself, a smirk fighting its way onto his face.

* * *

 ** _A/N: This is the last one for the time being. You'd be surprised just how hard it can be to write ONE chapter at times... and what can be vary annoying is when you have just finished one, another road blocks you because you're not caught up with the show. Least that's how it is for me._**


	22. 21 The Carriege of Protection

**Author: Ennelly Von Swortts**

 **Co-Author: ElectroPHX228 (Blitz)**

 **Chapter Twenty-One:** **The Carriage** **of Protection**

Mark wiped the sweat off his brow as he looked over his work. It was long in coming, but it was worth it. He smiled. Turning, he wrote a simple letter, before leaving his forge and walking up the road.

 **...0...**

Twilight was reading in her library when Nyx charged in. "Twilight! You have to come see it! It's beautiful!" She charged out without another word. Twilight followed at a slow walk, still recovering from the side affects of her fight a couple days earlier. She followed the sounds of Nyx's fading hoof-falls till she heard the main doors open. It wasn't long before she made it outside.

Nyx was standing next to a carriage. A carriage that had her cutie mark on the door. It was a soft golden color, like that of a ray of sunlight. It was decorated with the many events Nyx had taken part in from the moment she had appeared in the woods, to the reconstruction of her castle. There was the play she'd been in, there was her shielding Ponyville from Tirek, and a number of more recent events. From all four corners hung those flameless lanterns only Mark could make. Glancing inside showed a more silver interior. The ceiling held a half sun, half moon. The line between them curved to look like a symbol known as 'Yin Yang'.

"Wow... This looks pretty good." Twilight smiled. "He really is going all out on these things, isn't he."

Nyx nodded. "He said he was making yours first... But do to some trouble he had with it, he finished mine first. And I love it!"

"I can see that." Twilight said, smirking. Nyx's smile widened. The two Alicorns walked back inside, talking about the design.

 **...0...**

It was nearing late afternoon as Celestia watched the sun dip lower into the sky. It had been near a day and a half since Chrysalis had disappeared, and she still didn't know where she'd gone. She was starting to suspect Chrysalis hadn't known where she herself was going.

An iron gray Unicorn wearing the golden armor of the Solar Guard stepped through the doors to the throne room. "We just got a letter from the reformed changelings, Princess." He quickly passed the simple envelope to her.

Celestia smiled at him. "Thank you, Iron Spear. If you're curious about how your brother is doing... I just have to say I haven't met a stallion quite like him. Other then you, of course. He's done a fine job, just as you have." To most ponies, the royal guard had a reputation for not showing any signs of reacting to words spoken by their superiors. But to a trained eye like Celestia's, spotting the slight difference in bearing was easy. She knew Iron had relaxed with her words because of this skill.

"I appreciate your words, Princess." He gave a slight bow as Celestia turned her attention to the letter in her magic. She near dropped it before looking Iron in the eye.

"I shall be going to the Badlands. Please have my carriage prepared." Iron bowed before swiftly passing through the large throne room doors. Celestia re-read the letter from Thorax, remembering a young butterscotch Unicorn mare she'd had the privilege to teach. She'd been shy and nervous since they had met all those years ago... Not surprising, really, considering the secret the Unicorn had held through the years of teaching. "Oh, Aurora…"

 **...0...**

"She has done exactly as you expected, master. It shall be fairly easy to capture her before she reaches her destination." Nightmare Horn stated with a bow. Nightmare Wing was behind and to the left of Horn, While the third Nightmare was on the right. All three faced a throne shrouded in shadow. All three nodded. "As you wish." As one, the Nightmares turned and left the shadowy throne room their master called home.


	23. 22 Aurora

**Author: Ennelly Von Swortts**

 **Co-Author: ElectroPHX228 (Blitz)**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Aurora**

I was born different. Different then everypony else. So, my parents hid me away from the world. The outside world of sunlight. My world was a dark basement, with a single dirty window. My parents lived in a small section of an inn's basement in exchange for kitchen work for the diner attached to the rather drab stone building.

My parents number one rule was never leave the basement for any reason. So, I never left the basement. Every night, they would kiss me and say they loved me. But I could see the fear in their eyes. Whether it was because they feared me, or losing me, I never got to find out. It was the day before I turned 11 when there was an explosion. I dove under my parents bed and waited.

For hours, I waited. Through the sound of ponies shouting, and a loud roaring sound, I waited. Finally I could stand it no longer. I slid out from under the bed. When I stood up, I smelled the distinct smell of smoke. And it was thick. Following what my parents had told me to do in a room filled with smoke, I dropped back to the floor as I tried to look around the dark room.

Suddenly, the shouting arose to a new level as a loud groan filled the air. With a sudden crash, I was pinned against the side of the bed which was now crushed to the floor. I couldn't move. Panic was quick to settle upon my young mind, and I started screaming.

 **...0...**

Gallon Bucket was trying to help the many Unicorns running around trying to put out the fire. It had been about three hours since the kitchen exploded. As of yet, Nopony in the kitchen seemed to have survived the explosion itself. The Inn had already been evacuated, and the fire was stopped from spreading far.

He glanced into an alley to make sure the fire wasn't trying to jump the gap. What he saw instead was much more worrisome. About a third of the way down, the wall of the burning building was starting to cave in. "WHATCH OUT! IT'S CAVING IN!" Everypony ran from the building, shouting the same warning as slowly, the back wall fell in. The fire was almost put out by the sudden crash, before making a higher pitched... ' _Fires don't make that sound...'_ He thought to himself. His eyes widened in realization. "Somepony's trapped in there!" He yelled, looking at the gathered ponies as they recognized the sound coming from the pit most of the building had fallen into.

Everypony rushed back to the pit and started digging, ignoring the heat from what remained of the fire as Pegasi covered the sky above the building with clouds they had been gathering. Soon, it began to rain. And still, they dug. Unicorns working to remove large chunks of stone, while the few Earth ponies pushed other rubble to the side. Gallon was leading the digging as he yelled at whoever was under the rubble that they were coming.

He turned to those close to him. "Stop. I need to hear where they are." They turned to those beyond them, passing the message on. Within moments, there was almost perfect silence. He could hear the sound of the rain, the now faint crackle of the fire, and just faintly... Sobbing. It was coming from the side of the hole against the Inn. One hoof-step at a time, he approached the sound. He found a hole. The crying seemed to be coming from it.

"Hey, you okay?!" He called down the hole. He heard the other ponies gather around him and the hole. The crying had stopped.

Hesitantly, a small, shaky voice echoed up. "I... I think so..." There was a collective sigh of relief from the gathered ponies.

"Can you move?" Gallon called.

"N-No. I'm stuck." This time, the voice was stronger. This time, he could hear the scratchiness in it.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out in a jiffy!" The ponies started to carefully clear the rubble around the hole, not wanting to upset it and get whoever it was crushed.

"O-okay..." Gallon continued to call encouragement down the hole as slowly, but surely, the rubble was moved to the side. The Pegasi had long since left the rain and started digging themselves, keeping the same coordination the Legion was known for. The sun was just setting as they continued to work. "I feel water!" Everypony froze.

"What? Did you say you feel water?" He called.

"Yes! Please help! I don't want to drown!" The trapped pony called.

Gallon turned to the Pegasi. "We need to get these clouds out of here!" They took off and pushed the cloud a few blocks over as the rest of the ponies went back to moving rubble, their movements just a little faster.

They moved a large chunk of stone to reveal a black hole. "I see something!" Echoed out the hole. "I see light!" faint laughter followed a few moments later as a Unicorn stuck his head down the hole.

Standing back up, he turned to the other ponies. "It's a small cavern. Big enough to fit two or three full-grown ponies." Gallon stepped next to the hole.

"I'm going down." The Unicorn next to him nodded as he stepped to the side, ready to help the Earth pony down the hole. Gallon took a deep breath, then nodded as he slowly slid into the darkness. A Unicorn stuck his head down, providing much needed light.

"I'm over here!" Gallon turned to a gap just big enough for him to fit. The Unicorn focused the light from his horn on the gap as Gallon stepped closer. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting.

He started to see movement in the back of the gap. "I see them!" He called over his shoulder, hearing it repeated above ground as ponies started cheering. He slid himself as far as he could into the gap, and grabbed the hoof of the stuck pony. "On three, breath out. Stay like that as long as you can. Can you do that?" He could only see the ruff shape of the pony nod in the darkness. "One... Two... Three!" He pulled as hard as he could, the pony moving painfully slow from their position under a large chunk of what used to be the ground floor of the Inn. He noted the crushed piece of furniture sticking barely into the light of the Unicorn.

With one last heave, he stumbled back as the other pony fell into the water in front of him. What he could see in the dim light was a black Unicorn, with something shiny at their sides. They gave him a faint smile before passing out. He caught them before their head could drop in to the water. He smiled up at the Unicorn above him. "All yours, pall." The black Unicorn glowed a soft green with the other Unicorn's horn as they floated up, and through the hole. The soft gasp, and complete lack of the Unicorn helping him showed something was probably very wrong.

It wasn't hard for him to get out. Or to spot the circle of ponies close by. He quickly pushed to the center and... Froze. Before him was a pony the likes he'd never seen before. He shook his head. Gallon turned his gaze on the gathered ponies. "I understand why you're gawking. But I'd rather not have them die on us. And please, keep this under wraps for now. The last thing they'll need is being swarmed by ponies when they wake up. For now, we need to get them to a hospital." His words broke the others from their trance, quickly getting ready to move. Three Unicorns carefully picked up the black pony and took off, followed closely by Gallon.

 **...0...**

The door burst open as a Pegasus guard charged in. "Princess Solena! We just got a report of a collapsed building in Trotingham!" Solena looked up, slight irritation on her face.

"Please, Iron Brigade, just Solena. What does a collapsed building have to do with me anyways?" Her eyebrow slowly raised as Brigade took a couple deep breaths. Nopony normally informed the hundred year old Princess the moment they heard about it unless it was only moments after, in which case there were usually close to thirty Ponies in panic mode as they knocked her door down.

"There's an estimated thirteen dead from an explosion that lit the building afire. The sole survivor, however, is unique. She is unlike anything ever seen before, even more so then you and your sister. The medical staff at the Trotingham hospital sent for you specifically, and are awaiting you even now." Brigade explained. Solena nodded slowly, then gestured for Brigade to lead. Outside her chambers, the other five Pegasus guards fell into step around her as she closed her eyes for a moment. She sighed as she opened them, and spread her wings for the hour flight to Trotingham.

 **...0...**

Slowly, I opened my eyes. The light was too bright. Slowly, my eyes adjusted to the light and I was able to look around. The ceiling was clean and white, not the stony grey I was so used to. There were white sheets hanging from the ceiling, blocking my view of the rest of the room from the bed I was tucked into. Slowly, I became aware of a constant beeping to my right. Looking, I saw something I'd never seen before. It had a needle writing a line that bounced up and down with the beeping on a long roll of paper. I followed something on the thing down to where something was wrapped around my hoof.

I carefully sat up. I had no clue where I was. Last thing I remember was looking at a pony who had just saved my life. Suddenly, I heard voices. "-fine. She just fainted." This voice sounded kind of like my Mother's. It was soft, gentle.

"That's good to hear. Now... What can you tell me about what she is?" I knew this voice... I think it's that pony who saved me.

"Well, she's definitely not normal." I heard a door close, right before the sheet was pulled aside. I quickly hid underneath the blanket, in a quivering bundle of warmth. "For one thing, she has no fur of any kind. Her mane, while looking rather ragged, is surprisingly soft. Beyond that, and a few other physical differences, she's pretty much still a pony. An incredibly skinny pony, but a pony nonetheless."

"What about family? Have you found anypony she's related to?" They were standing next to me. I was starting to panic.

"Unfortunately no. The best we can assume is that both her guardians died in the fire." My mind went blank. My parents were dead? Tears started to stream down my face before I began to shiver violently. Next, quiet sobs escaped my body.

Light suddenly flooded my vision, not the dark under the bedding. But I didn't care to see as I thought of my mother and father. Something warm wrapped around me. I made no move to accept or deny the hug I found myself in as my tears soaked my face. Soft humming filled the air for several moments before my tears started to run dry.

Finally, I looked into the blue eyes of the chocolate Brown pony currently wrapping their hooves around me. They smiled softly. "What's your name?"

I took a deep, shaky breath. "Aurora." I said softly.

His, I think it was a him, smile widened. "Well, it's nice to meet you Aurora. My name's Gallon. How are you feeling?"

Now that I'd had a chance to calm down, and have something to focus on, I noticed the thick layer of grime all over my body. "Dirty." I said as I looked at my black hoof.

Gallon turned to another pony standing by the bed. "There's a shower in the bathroom right there." They said, pointing to a door across the room. Before either of them could say anything else, I was making a mad dash for the promise of getting clean. Only a few moments after I turned the water on, it got hot. I had never had a hot shower before, and it took me a few moments to turn the temperature down so I didn't scold myself. Then I almost melted from the heat. I swore then and there, I was never, ever taking a cold shower _ever_ again.

 **...0...**

Gallon turned to the door opening to reveal Princess Solina. "Princess! It is an honor!" He exclaimed as he bowed, causing him to miss her roll her eyes.

"Please, just Solina. I heard about the unique... Survivor of the explosion earlier today, and came to see what I can do."

Gallon stood. "She is currently taking a shower, your Highness. The filly was in a room underneath the building next to a bed. I personally think that, and what makes her... Uniqueness, as you put it, are the only reasons she's alive."

Solina opened her mouth to reply when there was a screech from the bathroom. Fearing the worst, Gallon charged through the door. "Aurora! Are you... Okay..." He trailed off as he looked at the butterscotch filly with electric blue mane staring openmouthed at herself in the mirror. As he watched she started to shake.

Gallon hesitantly stepped next to her, putting his hoof on her shoulder. "Aurora, is that you?" He asked softly. Slowly, she turned to him with green, tear-filled eyes that told him exactly who he was looking at. "Wow, didn't know you had such a coat. Must have been all that grime from the fire." He noticed the look on her face. "Haven't seen yourself in the mirror before?" he asked gently. She shook her head. Gallon gently led her out of the bathroom.

Solina raised an eyebrow as Aurora stepped out of the bathroom. Aurora froze upon spotting the Alicorn. For about three seconds. Then she promptly fainted. Solina turned to Gallon, who sighed. "I'll explain what I know." Solina followed him out of the room.

 **...0...**

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. "You feeling better?" A voice said from my left. Glancing over showed a chocolate Brown pony with a matching mane and tail. They looked familiar, but I could not place them. Slowly, I nodded. They smiled at me. "Good to hear. Somepony wants to talk to you." They looked to someone on my right.

"What are you looking at me like that for?!" The brown pony's eyebrow raised slightly as I slowly looked to my right to see an all white pony with a pink-ish mane and tail. I quickly took note of the wings and horn, for they had both. I remembered what my parents told me about ponies with both, and how there were only two such ponies. And one of them was now watching me with curiosity. "What's your name, little one?" The Princess of the Sun asked me.

"Aurora." I managed to squeak out. She smiled at me.

"Aurora... I like it. Tell me, Aurora... Would you like me to teach you magic? I may not know that much yet, but I can certainly teach you what I know." It took me several moments to process this offer of a lifetime.

Once I'd thought it over for a few minutes, I smiled at the Princess. "I would love to learn under you, Princess Solina." Her smile widened slightly as she came closer to give me a hug. In that one moment, I decided I'd never leave her side no matter what happened. And years passed as I grew and learned under the century old Alicorn of the sun. Many years. She became my second mother as she raised me in the lap of royalty, and I'll never forget that time. Not even after what happened all those years ago. The day what I really was, was found out by the one pony I cared for most. The day my time with her ended.


	24. 23 The Mistress of the Sun

**Author: Ennelly Von Swortts**

 **Co-Author: ElectroPHX228 (Blitz)**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: The Mistress of the Sun**

I sat up with a start. I shook my head as I looked around at the walls of what used to be my hive. About two seconds later, the pain and sorrow hit me like a sack of bricks. And then the memories of Aurora added to that weight of sorrow. I'd been rather fond of the electric blue-maned mare in my early years of life. Part of me wished life was like that again... That simple… a time I'll never see again, yet never forget.

A time that ended so abruptly, Aurora was never seen again. That day was the day the cycle of death I'd been living started.

I heard hooves coming down the hall. Not those of the starving changelings, but of a full grown Alicorn. They stopped right outside the door as the mare on the other side gave off waves of worry, with a hint of panic. But why the Princess of the night was here, I hade no clue. "What are you doing here Luna." I said before she could lift her hoof to knock.

Some of her worry subsided. "Looking for our sister, whom came looking for thee." She spoke softly, as if afraid of being overheard. I started to worry something happened to Celestia. In which case, her nightmares... Were... i _Well, buck_ i _._ I thought. Next thing I knew, I was standing next to Luna in the corridor.

"I'm sorry Luna. If I hadn't teleported-" I found a hoof against my muzzle.

Luna focused a gentle smile on me. "It is, in part, my fault for teasing you. We fear Tia hast been taken by the enemy, and must find thy fillyfriend before it becomes too late." She started marching down the corridor, leaving me to process her words.

i _The white Alicorn leaned forward_ _and kissed the slightly shorter butterscotch Unicorn square on the muzzle, the younger mare's eyes glazed over at the unexpected gesture._

I shook my head to clear it of the memories, the dark undertone putting a bitter taste in my mouth as I followed Luna. I remembered that day. The day Celestia kissed Aurora. It was just the first of many over the years. I had always thought Tia had just cared for that Unicorn mare, turns out I was wrong. Which just filled me with regrets. Regrets for things I should and shouldn't have done. And as I followed Luna, I made a promise Aurora had once made herself. A promise I intended to keep, unlike a certain mare.

i " _Aurora! Come back!_ "

… **0...**

Celestia opened her eyes to see only darkness. She could tell it was a dreamscape, and yet... As real as her sun. Thick fog was drifting in lazy spirals, making it impossible to see more then three and a half-ish meters in any direction. It took a couple moments looking around to realize she was in a mix of the two. Then she spotted the ruins close by. Six stone pillars surrounded what looked to be a large well.

It was also old. From what she could tell, quite possibly as old as her. "I see you're awake, i _Princess_." She turned her head to see three ponies standing close by. All three were faceless, and gray.

"Why have you brought me here, Nightmares?" She asked calmly.

The Faceless Unicorn was the one to speak. "Our master wants you to see his latest triumph over Equestria with your own eyes." She got a distinct impression of a sinister smile, despite the pony not having a face.

A confident smile slowly slid onto her face. "You do realize you have made a fatal mistake by bringing me her? Now I have no reason to hold back in fear of hurting one of my little ponies." She started to charge her horn for an attack as she took a battle stance, only for the spell to fizzle out before collapsing to the ground as her legs gave out.

Two of the three Nightmares started laughing. Once the unicorn's had settled, they seemed to be looking her in the eye. "I would tell you to not try anything like that again, but it just gives us more power." It's horn glowed a moment before black vines broke free from the ground around her, before wrapping around her legs and barrel holding her to the ground facing the ruins. "Now watch as despair enters your heart at the powerful allay we're about to set loose on your precious little ponies you care so much about." She could almost hear the malicious smile in their voice.

The three nightmares stepped between the two pillars close to her, carrying an old helmet, a shovel, a flower in a small pot, what honestly looked like a bird mask, a piece of cloth soaked in green i _something_ , and an old book. The unicorn turned to her. "Now... I'm going to need some of your magic." Cold shivers ran down Celestia's spine as it stepped up to her. She glared at it's faceless head, as if willing it to light on fire. It's horn sparked with a dull grey, and Celestia felt weaker and weaker until she could no longer hold her head high enough to keep her glare leveled at it. But it didn't stop there. Even as she lay there, she felt what little strength she had left as it was sucked up into the horn of the nightmare.

It walked away, leaving her so tired she could not focus her eyes for several moments. Her vision cleared just in time to see it fire a power spell into the book for several moments approaching a minute or so before a flash of light blinded her. When she could see, a beam of energy was shooting from the book and hitting each of the items, creating a hexagon as they floated up into the air.

Some rocks also took to the sky as they spun around. With a flash, six ponies appeared. Celestia recognized one right off the bat as Starswirl the Bearded. There was an Earth Pony mare with a blue coat and Brown and red hair, an older Unicorn mare with a light purple coat and a mane that looked somewhere between green and blue, a Pegasus mare with a faded red coat and a blue and green mane almost entirely covered by a white head dress, a larger Earth pony stallion with a blue coat and blonde mane and beard, and finally a yellow Pegasus with a helmet that covered his mane

And then they fell. The rocks would have landed on them if the Nightmare hadn't blown them up. The dazed ponies started to recover before black shadow formed in the big well before forming a floating ball, which unfolded into an Alicorn made of shadow. Starswirl focused on it. "Know this, Shadow Pony, we i _will_ return you to limbo!"

The Unicorn Nightmare stepped between them. "Ah, ah, ah, ah Starswirl, we'll be having none of that. And Stygion here isn't going back to limbo anytime soon." It seemed Starswirl hadn't noticed the pony without a face.

He opened his mouth to reply. "Hold up. Who the buck are you?" Stygion interrupted. "You're not the Chosen I know! All three of them are already dead!"

The Nightmare turned to the shadowy form. "Because the order of balance did away with him some fourty thousand years ago. Only around four thousand years ago did our master send his Chosen of the time to give you form once more. But the Order of Balance killed them. So now you have us." The evil smirk in its voice made it clear what it thought of the other evil being.

Stygion's eye twitched. "The Order could not take out the original Chosen, so Markus Ferromale had to do it for them!" The Shadow Pony near yelled. The ponies who had appeared out of thin air looked back and forth between the two as they continued to argue.

"Princess Solina, are you okay?" She glanced to the side.

Starswirl had snuck up to her. "Not really... But I have an order for you to carry out. Go to Ponyville on the edge of the Everfree Forest. Ask for Princess Twilight Sparkle, and inform her of this Stygion. Then place yourself under my sister and Queen Chrysalis. Twilight will be able to answer any and all questions you will have." Her expression grew sad. "One more thing, tell Chrysalis I'm sorry this is how it ended. Now go, before it is too late!" He blinked in surprise at the whispered order.

"But your Majesty-" She cut him off with a raised hoof.

"There is no time! Now go!" She watched him slip away into the fog. She sagged back to the ground with a sigh. Then the other ponies noticed her.

"Is that... Princess Solina?" The whispered question caught the attention of the Nightmare.

"Who?" It asked, turning to the ponies. One of them pointed toward Celestia. "You talking about the goddess of the sun, Princess Celestia?" It asked, more confused than the ponies.

She rolled her eyes as she lifted her head with what little strength she had. "I had a name change a thousand years or so ago." She said as evenly as she could.

The sudden temperature drop caught everypony's attention. Tree branches bent in freaky ways as the fog thickened, and the stone pillars seemed to grow and tilt to alarming angles. Her heart started to beat faster as her breaths tried to catch in her throat. She recognized the presence of a being more powerful than she could ever hope to be. A being of pure fear. A being that scared the living crap out of her. A being called Slendermane.

Than the plight on her ponies reared its ugly, faceless head. The tall, white thing that could no longer be called a pony stepped through the fog. Celestia got the impression of pointed looks to the Nightmares and Shadow Pony alike. All of whom blinked before apologizing for arguing with each other.

Than it looked to Stygion, who flinched slightly before turning to the Nightmares. "I'll do my best to follow you."

The Nightmare Unicorn cocked its head to the side. "I shall do my best to follow you as well. A stallion of your age has a lot to teach a villainous pony like me a few things."

Slendermane turned to the ponies still gripped in fear, and Celestia watched in helpless horror as he devoured their essence in the most gruesome show she had ever seen.

 **...0...**

Starswirl paused as he heard the tortured screams of his closest friends. The pain, sorrow, and guilt hit him like a sack of bricks. And each brick weighed a ton. But the Princess had given him a direct order... And he intended to follow it through. He had a little ways to go to reach the edge of the Everfree Forest. If he was lucky, he'd be there by dawn. Hopefully this Princess Twilight Sparkle would be able to explain what the buck was going on.

 **...0...**

I had lowered the sun so Luna wouldn't drain herself trying to do both the sun and moon. It was... Surprisingly easy, once I figured out how to say hi. She had a little bit of humor, it seemed, as she slid behind the horizon, she stopped. I raised my eyebrow as I felt her mirth. A soft smile lit my face as I gently coaxed her down the last little bit. It seemed Tia had rubbed off on the fiery orb. My smile turned sad after I left her to her devices. No need to worry her over Tia who was still missing. All we found was the overturned carriage after Luna remembered it had a... Sent, I think she said, about it that made it possible to find with such speed.

I would go to the ends of the world to find her, now that I knew she had truly cared for me all those Melania ago. And nothing, not even Slendermane, was going to stop me. I looked back down to the book in the green aura of my magic.

i _Chrysalis... Well... She is my mistress._


	25. 24 The War Council

**Author: Ennelly Von Swortts**

 **Co-Author: ElectroPHX228 (blitz)**

 **Chapter Twenty-four:** **The War Council**

The sun came over the horizon with all the grace Solena gave to lift it into the sky, leaving Starswirl to wonder who was handling it. The couple times he'd watched Princess Luna move it had always seemed somewhat forced and jerky. But the town now revealed in front of him was one he had never even heard of, let alone seen. For one thing, it had two castles. One was made of black stone, while the other looked like crystal. "Well... It seems some things have changed in my absence." He mumbled to himself.

He took note of the tents packed tight against the Northern edge of the town, taking up around a third of the entirety of the space.

Slowly, he walked into the town. There were quite a few ponies walking around the market he was in, including a few royal guard watching over things. But it was strange... These guards were not just Unicorns. There were also Pegasi from the Legion, as well as Earth Ponies who wore the armor of Princess Solina. He calmly walked up to them. "Tell me... Where can I find the Princess Twilight Sparkle?"

 **...0...**

Twilight looked at the old Unicorn stallion with his long grey beard. "Princess Who?" She asked, her eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.

He sighed in annoyance. "The Princess of the Sun, Solena?" He sighed again at her look of growing confusion. "Sister of the Lunar Princess Luna?" She blinked.

"Wait, are you talking about Celestia?" when he only stared at her blankly, she sighed. "I know of four Princesses here in Equestria. There's me, Twilight, Princess of magic and Friendship, the Princess of Love, Cadence, Luna, Princess of the night, and Celestia, Princess of the Sun, sister of Luna."

"What are you going on about?" Starswirl asked in annoyance.

Twilight looked over to the dragon dusting some self. "Spike, take a letter." She gave a moment for him to get what he needed in hand. "Dear Luna, I have an urgent question pertaining to your family. Have you heard of a Princess Solena? I expect a quick reply. Signed, Twilight Sparkle." Spike looked up to her once he'd finished writing. She nodded to him, before sending it away to Canterlot.

Starswirl looked on in surprise. "He spent all that time writing it, only to burn it?"

Twilight smiled at him. "It's not that simple. You see, due to the nature of dragon fire, it can be used to send messages instantaneously."

As if on queue, Spike burped and Starswirl was left with an open jaw as a letter fell out of the fire to land in the Dragon's waiting claws. He quickly opened it, and did a quick scan of the contents. "Huh... Didn't know that. Apparently Princess Solena and Princess Celestia are the same pony. Turns out, Solina was her original name, and the last time Luna heard it was before her banishment a thousand years ago. Oh, she also wants to know where you learned the name." He looked up at Twilight.

She blinked. "If we find her, I'm learning more about this." She stated. "But for now..." She sighed as she glanced at Starswirl. "For now, we need a war council."

 **...0...**

I stared at Luna. "Did you just say..."

She nodded. "It seems Starswirl has returned with news of our sister's location, as well as thy Enemy's movement. To Ponyville we must go."

"I haven't seen him almost since Aurora..." I mumbled. Luna was saddened by the comment.

"If only things were that simple, things could have been different." She replied. I nodded slowly as we walked toward where Luna's carriage was sitting, while Luna ordered it prepared.

A few hours later, we landed in front of Twilight's castle. By the time we made it to her throne room, everypony else was already there. I nodded to Silent as the blonde maned bat-pony looked over to me. "Lunar Captain Bloodmoon, I trust you and your Sanguinarians are doing well?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "Of coarse, Queen Chrysalis." She replied with a nod.

I found a place next to Luna right behind Twilight's throne. I nodded to her with a faint smile, while taking note of the worry wafting off her. "Thank you everypony for coming. I think it's safe to say this is a war council. Just this morning, Starswirl the Bearded came to my door with some rather... Disturbing news. About four thousand years ago, him and his closest friends sacrificed themselves to remove a threat from Equestria by taking him to Limbo, a place between worlds where time does not exist. Or stands still. In order to do it, they themselves were in Limbo as result.

"As of last night, the Shadow Pony was released by Fear-" Silver raised his hoof, interrupting her. She gestured for him to speak with a sigh.

He nodded his thanks. "If this Shadow Pony is who I think it is, he is a powerful tool of fear. Balance itself had to step in to remove Stygion in order for us to restore the balance in the first war against Fear."

Starswirl raised an eyebrow as distrust came off him in waves. "I believe that name was mentioned. But I want to know who you, and your so called Order of Balance is."

I raised my eyebrow. "Starswirl, if it wasn't for Silver Quickdraw, we wouldn't even know what we're up against. So please don't pick a fight for no reason." He held my look for several moments.

"Anyways, Starswirl is the only survivor of him and his friends as far as we know. He also confirmed Celestia is in the hands of the Enemy. Last he saw, she was alive." I felt Starswirl's guilt, which gave me insight to what happened. "Things are looking grim, and this is only the beginning, but we will find a way to win this war. Luna, has there been any word from the Crystal Empire?"

Luna shook her head sadly as Twilight looked back at her. "I fear not, Twilight. We can only hope they are safe." A wave of sadness passed over the group.

Twilight sighed, letting her head drop. "Equestria is dropping into chaos, and we have no way to communicate with the Crystal Empire. And Equestria is just too spread out to feasibly protect with who we're against. Any ideas?" Twilight looked around the group, waiting for somepony to speak up.

"Maybe we go and hide in the sun?" Ditsy asked. Everypony just looked at her. "It was that, or try gathering everypony around Ponyville and Canterlot. Figured there are less shadows on the sun."

"That... Might be a good idea... If it were even possible. Gathering everypony together, that is, not trying to live on the sun." Twilight had a vary thoughtful pose on her face. I felt a slight confidence start to grow as she formed an idea in her head.

I couldn't help it. I really couldn't. "I hope your idea is better then charge in and face him head on." I commented dryly. The glee now wafting off the Princess was more worrisome then when the ponies turned my children down the path to starvation. As much as I wanted to blame Starlight, I didn't have the right. I did, after all, try and take over Equestria on more than one occasion...

"Not quite. But close. It'll take a few days to work out every little detail, how about we meet again here in four days?" Everypony nodded as I stepped back and walked toward the door. I had made it only a few steps down the hall when Starswirl teleported in front of me.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "There is something Solina said to pass onto you. It was to apologize this is the way it had to end. I hope that makes more sense to you then it does me." I nodded my thanks to him. "If I may ask, who are you?"

I gave him a small smile. "To put it simply, I was quite familiar with Aurora." My expression turned to one of sympathy. "I know better then anypony else how hollow these words sound... But I am sorry for the loss of your friends. Aurora seemed to know them quite well." His expression turned sad.

"It is quite regrettable they can no longer walk among the living." He looked me in the eye and opened his mouth, when the doors to the throne room opened.

"Chrysalis, are you ready to go?" Luna asked as she walked up to me. "I have a few words with this old stallion, so I will be a few minutes." I nodded.

"In that case, I shall go visit my daughter." She nodded back.

Ten minutes later found me trying to get my breath under control. In front of me was a door. A door that, once I knocked, there would be no turning back. Slowly, I lifted my hoof, only for the door to open to reveal Bon Bon without my touching the door. "Hi Mom." She said nervously.

I gave her a nervous smile. "Hello Bon Bon. Mind if I come in?" I asked. She nodded, stepping out of the doorway. I carefully entered, taking a look around.

"Hey, Lyra! We have company!" She called into the house.

 **...0...**

A ghost of a smile pulled the corners of her lips up. i _Not_ _long now,_ i She thought as she watched her army prepare for her visit to Equestria.


	26. 25 Insanity of the First Kind

**Author: Ennelly Von Swortts**

 **Co-Author:** **ElectroPHX228** **(Blitz)**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Insanity** **of the** **First Kind**

Celestia's POV

The hallways were a bland, constant off white bordered by a dull teal color. It bore me to know end as I was lead up and down these same halls. Dr. Twilight was leading me towards the courtyard on the backside of the mental hospital. I've asked her before as to why they were doing this. Twilight merely told me that it was one of "my" favorite things to do at this hour. Saying that I used to love watching the sunsets, always telling her that I was the one lowering the heavenly body across the earthen skies. Of course, she always told me that it was impossible for anypony to complete such a task since both the sun and moon moved on their own accord without any guidance. To which I thought was crazy and utterly false but I never voiced those opinions openly.

"How're you doing Solina? You seem a little tensed." Twilight asked me. Looking to her, my mind was clouded with memories of the bright young filly I watched grow under my teachings. A small tear rolled down my face. "I'm doing fine Ms. Twilight, honest." I lied to her. Unable to bear the pain this prison of a reality brought me. "That's horseapples and you know it. I'm here to help you get better Ms. Broadwing. I can't do that unless you tell me what's on your mind." Twilight had a look of concern on her face, the mare before me was noticeably older than I was which brought more doubts and sadness into my already 'broken' mind.

"I know Ms. Twilight, it's just... I just don't know what's reality and what's fantasy anymore. And it makes me scared. I fear that I won't ever see the world I created in my head... but at the same time, I fear that this is the fantasy... and th-that whatever's keeping me here... doesn't want me to leave..." I cried into her shoulder. The millennia old Alicorn Princess of the Sun, Co-Leader of Equestria... was nothing but a dream, created in the mind of a broken and sick filly. A hoof wrapped around my whimpering form, consoling me. I took this embrace to heart and just held on tighter to her.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm here for you. I promise that I'll try my hardest to help you get better." She comforted. A small smile made its way onto my face. "Thank you...thank you." After that little breakdown we contiued on towards the courtyard. I was once again bored, left to nothing but my memories and thoughts. I never did find out what happened to Luna. But my mind came up with many horrifying scenarios, I quickly pushed them away, hoping that none of those actually happened.

"I hope she's alright..." I whispered. "Huh? Did you say something?" Twilight asked me, concern written all over her face. "Oh no. I didn't say anything..." I lied, causing her to squint her eyes at me before continuing on. Sighing, I followed her.

 **~~~}|{~~~**

The cold evening air washed over me, causing my fur to stand on end. Looking out towards the open landscape. My eyes were graced by a plethora of soft reds, yellows, and pinks, as they painted the evening sky. My sun just barely above the horizon. Looking around, I spotted the moon already up, further along on its journey than the sun in the west. On it was a very faded image, almost in the shape of a mare but not as distinguished as she was used to. It was a last crescent tonight meaning a new moon was due soon.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Twilight asked me. Looking to my left, I spotted her sitting next to me. "It is..." I agreed. The silence lasted between us as we watched the sun grow smaller and smaller as it sunk beneath the horizon. Though one single thought plagued my mind. "Um... Ms. Twilight? Could I ask you something?" Twilight looked at me with an almost motherly smile on her face. "Sure, was is it you want to know?" She asked me. _'Ok_ _Celly_ _, just ask her...'_

"Wha...what happened to my sister... Luna?" I asked her. Her entire demeanor changed, her eyes began to dart around while sweat accumulated on her forehead. Her smile fell, causing her to slouch. Her face full of dread. "I'm sorry to be rude but... why are you asking? Why do you want to know?" She asked me, her tone sad and full of regret. "I just want to know... no... I need to know what happened to her. I need to know if she's safe." I told her, practically pleading. Tear streaming down my face. She sighed, her shoulders slumped. "Fine, but please understand that what I'm about to tell you... it's not gonna make you happy." She said solemnly. My mind was racing, begging for information. "Please, just tell me. I want to know... even if it hurts." I pleaded.

"She's... dead..." Twilight muttered quietly, but I caught it. Tears were now pouring down my face. Anger and sadness filling my very being, thought something else was mixing in there. "How...?" I asked, my voice hollow and empty. Full of pain.

"It happened a few nights before you were emitted into Broadhoof. You were already showing signs of having a mental illness... and it only got worst with time. One day, you and your sister were out flying, not too far from your home. The clouds were only 20 feet or so below. But you kept pushing further and further towards the edge. Both of you flew higher and higher, the clouds no longer below you. Your sister pleaded that you should go back and that she was tired. You didn't listen and kept going, and like Icarus... Luna flew to close to the sun. She fell, her wings cramped and she dropped like a rock towards the earth below. While you watched, completely unaware of the danger she was in..." I cried... I cried harder than when I banished my sister to the moon.

"When we asked you what happened, you'd always say she was evil and that she would bring eternal night to Equestria and that you did what you had to do to protect your subjects..." That was the final nail in my coffin. I didn't have any tears left to shed. My heart was aching and full of pain. And my sorrow revealed something else. I was scared... terrified that this fantasy was reality. That my sister was dead, and that I was next. As I wallowed in my pain, I failed to notice the moon disappearing behind a large shadow before turning a dark, crimson, blood red. The courtyard molded into a dark and empty forest. Fog so thick that you couldn't see the trees.

My head whipped around as the landscape changed before my very eyes. "Wha-whats going on!?" I shouted in fear. Backing up as a large shadow formed in the darkness, slowly getting bigger. My vision began to blur as a loud static noise filled my ears. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed. My legs being the first to react as they propelled me away from the shadow in the darkness. I ran and ran and ran, the scenery never changing. The moon above, a menacing blood red. The mare's shape more evident and pronounced. As thoughts and memories clouded my mind, I failed to notice the large root in front of me. I tripped, tumbling forward as I slid across the dirt path. Slowly looking up, I spotted an old house before me.

In my haste, I failed to notice the looming shadow behind me as I dashed for the door, slamming it behind me. Fear clung onto to my heart like a vine that'll never let go. In my delirious state, I stumbled into what I assumed was the kitchen, quickly grabbing a nearby knife. In the corner of my eye, I spied something moving outside. Remembering the stairs, I ran before diving into the closest room I could find. In the room was a large closet and a bed.

My heart stopped when the sound of the front door creaking open echoed through the house. In a panic I quickly dove under the bed, hoping that the monster wouldn't find me. The door to the room slowly creaked open. The sounds of hoofsteps getting louder.

Almost as if on cue, four pale white hooves with midnight black sleeves slowly walked into view. Fear and adrenaline pumped through my veins as I quietly whimpered under the bed. They stopped right in front of me. My heart stopped as I held my breath. My mind racing in a constant panic. Almost as if it was an eternity, it finally began to walk away. Waiting till it was gone, I finally released my breath and relaxed. Though little did I know. It wasn't gonna leave.

Almost immediately after it left, something grabbed my hindleg. Dragging me out from my hiding spot. What I saw made my blood cold. In front of me was a tall pale white pony. A black suit covered his front along with a blood red tie. But worst of all were the black tentacles coming out of his back, along with the face or lack thereof. As I continued to stare at it, my eyes began to blur and a loud static noise grew in intensity within my eardrums. In a split-second decision, I thrusted the knife into his face. Stabbing him between the eyes.

But to my horror, it pulled the knife out with almost no reaction or pain. The wound quickly sealing up. And almost faster than I can blink. It drove that same knife into my shoulder. Screaming in pain as blood leaked out. "Why?" I croaked through pain, tears, and absolute terror. It continued to stare at me with its blank expression. And almost as if he spoke, I immediately got the message. _'Because I can, and you can't do anything about it'_.

 **~~~}Meanwhile{~~~**

In an unknown location, far away from any form of civilization. Was a lone cage, in that cage was a limp alabaster Alicorn with an aurora colored mane and tail. Her eyes nothing but straight black as they stared out in fear and terror. Near the cage was a tall slender earth pony with a pale white coat, a void black suit, crimson red tie, and no face. It stared at the cage, and if you were crazy enough. You could almost sense or even see the smile on his nonexistent face. The moon barely shone through the thick fog surrounding him, though it's light kept flickering. Almost like its fighting. This upset it as something kept trying to break through his efforts. Trying to free the Princess from her mental prison. It was powerful and determined, he made it one of his goals to completely eliminate the threat it posed agaisnt him and those under his influence.


	27. 26 A Tempest in Canterlot

**Author: Ennelly Von Swortts**

 **Co-Author: ElectroPHX228 (blitz)**

 **Chapter Twenty-six: A Tempest in Canterlot**

I sighed. "I'm still surprised he decided to handle this entire event. With his own money at that. I mean, Blueblood? Who would have expected it! I hear he even managed to find Songbird Serenade amidst this war!" I glanced over at Fancypants as he kept on talking about this festival Blueblood had proposed to Luna and I soon after getting back to Canterlot. To say we were surprised when he insisted on paying for it himself was an understatement. A big one.

I relaxed back into a chair sat between Celestia and Luna's thrones that had been dragged in from some random room for me. It was a good idea, despite it coming out of that Prince's mouth. I haven't been sure what to think of the stallion for the last three days. But it seems he'd put real effort behind planning the whole thing, to the extent to formally ask, in pony, help from Pinky Pie, who in turn asked her friends to help her help him set the thing up in time. I wasn't apposed to it, for the one fact it gave ponies something to focus on. And from what I heard, the Royal pain in the butt was actually sparing no expense he could on it.

Fancypants finally left, allowing me to step out onto a balcony overlooking the streets of Canterlot. There was the Prince himself overseeing the finishing touches to the stage Rarity was making. He even had the decency to look guilty every time she gave him a glare. That wasn't at all like him. I had no intention of letting him roam without any sort of control, which is why four Solar Guards were standing close to him with orders to report his actions directly to me. All he knew was they were there to assist him with his tasks, as well as his protection.

I spotted Pinky on some contraption that looked oddly like a giant whisk as she peddled away, mixing some batter in the biggest mixing bowl I had ever seen. And that was saying something. Applejack was refilling a mug with her family's sider every few seconds as Rainbow dash zipped back and forth draining it between every few clouds she was busting. Fluttershy was working with a number of birds on the stage. Twilight was going through her checklist as she double checked everything like the organized mare she was, as spike worked the checklist itself. Everything seemed to be in order.

Rarity had gotten almost three quarters of the way when I spotted Songbird Serenade making her way toward the castle. A loud bang drew my attention back toward the stage as a massive cake landed with a wet splat on top of Twilight. Her head popped out of the mess a few moments later. "Pinky!" She yelled out. I watched as the crowd parted for Songbird as she walked up to the edge of the mess of batter. Even from where I stood, I could see the singer smiling as Twilight climbed out of the batter. I almost missed when Twilight accidentally flicked a bit of frosting onto Songbird's outfit. I honestly didn't know to be more surprised with her not moving a muscle, or the casual way one of her two ponies in black flicked it off. At the vary least, I was disappointed Blueblood didn't face plant from the shock of what he'd just seen.

The sound of an echoing explosion caused me to look up at a black cloud that trailed off to the Southern horizon. I heard Twilight say something below me. I glanced down to see her seemingly glare at Rainbow before looking back at the cloud in time to see what looked somewhere between a pair of horns, and a helmet. It was two squiggly glowing blue lines coming steadily toward me. Then the airship they were on the front of left the black smoke behind. It turned as it slowly descended, knocking over a few pillars on the edge of the plaza right below the castle Celestia and Luna called home, with a loud siren like sound.

A ramp extended, landing on some balloon animal unlucky enough to be in the way. Somepony from the crowd, the owner of the air filled rubber, I would have to guess, called out a name I didn't really care to remember as I was more focused on the little guy carrying what looked to be a box just a little heavy for him. Luna stepped up beside me. "What is going on?" She asked as the box was opened to reveal some kind of amplification device that looked a lot like a record player on steroids. The guy himself looked like a short Diamond Dog with a white mohawk.

I shrugged. "Don't really know." I replied softly as the little guy started talking.

"Ponies of Equestria! We come on behalf of the fearsome, the powerful, the almighty... Storm king." A name I associated with an evil business overlord who I had heard was conquering a number of loveless races beyond the badlands.

"But that guy isn't Good news." Luna gave me a questioning look.

"And now, to deliver the evil, evil message... Put your hooves together, for Commander Tempest!" I had gotten a pretty good idea of the little guy's personality. It was something like an over excited puppy dog. Then I saw the pony on the airship. She had a... Strong presence about her. Whether from the broken horn, or the way she held herself, or her expression, I knew not. I recognized the trauma for what it was before Luna made it to the ground.

"What do you want here?!" Luna demanded.

Commander Tempest smiled. "ah, I'm so glad you asked, let's start with your complete and total surrender." She stated evenly. At this point, I ignored them talking in favor of studying the dark purple mare with her mane bordering between dark pink, and red. The scar over her eye, though she still had use of it. The black outfit with a storm blue on her back only added to the intimidating appearance.

More airships drifted in as large ape like creatures stepped out of the entrance of the airship. Suddenly the things were everywhere. Tempest kicked something at Luna, only for i _Blueblood_ i of all ponies to jump in the way with a shield spell that did nothing to even slow the thing down. I landed from a controlled free-fall in front of the cloud of green smoke as I looked back at the now black crystal statue of the Prince. Turning my tail to this... Commander Tempest in favor of studying Blueblood.

"Huh... Totally did NOT expect that. Maybe I'll put him in the garden where Discord was..." I commented to myself.

"And who are you?" A slightly irritated voice behind me asked. I turned and matched Tempest's raised eyebrow.

"I'm Queen Chrysalis, deal with it." I shot at her. "And for your information, if anypony's going to take Equestria's power... It's going to be me." What can I say, four thousand years of being the bad guy verses a few decades of truly happy years at the beginning of my long years of life... Obviously, being vindictive was going to come more naturally.

I had to focus not to turn around at the annoyance at my words wafting off a certain Princess of the night. "Chrysalis..." Luna stated warningly.

I sighed while rolling my eyes. "Just stating my territory, Luna." Her annoyance only grew at my half sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry, did you say Queen?" Tempest asked in a slightly mocking tone. "It's just, I haven't heard of a Queen ruling Equestria before." The smile on her face only reinforced her emotion of total confidence and mockery.

I smiled at her. "Oh, did you think I rule Equestria? Oh no, I may be a lowly Queen, but I have never ruled this land of magical, talking ponies. It's always been Princess Sunbutt, and Princess Moonbutt here." I'm pretty sure Luna's eye twitched.

"Chrysalis, now is not the time to get into this." She hissed angrily through clenched teeth. I shot her a raised eyebrow. I turned back to Tempest in time to watch her kick another one of her orbs at me. I tried to turn it back at her, but only succeeded to throw it off course over my shoulder. Hearing a surprised gasp, I turned to see Luna now encased in black crystal.

I turned back to Tempest with a raised eyebrow in time for something to impact my chest. Instead of turning to crystal like Luna and Blueblood, the magic in the orb was absorbed through my Chitin plates. I blinked at Tempest as the cloud of green drifted away. By the time she saw me, my eyebrow was raised again. "Really. Using black magic on something that runs on the stuff. Not a smart move, commander." I clearly saw her eye twitch. "Really, the Queen of the Hipo-" I dodged to the side as a small bolt of lightning shot at me from her broken horn. "That was weak compared to what Novo, Queen of the Hipo-" I dodged another lighting attack. My eyes narrowed. "Vary well then, let us get on with this." My horn sparked with power as I focused my anger on Tempest.

 **...0...**

Bon Bon paused. Lyra took five steps before looking back to see her fillyfriend staring intently in the direction of Canterlot. "Um... Bons? What are-" Bon Bon suddenly jumped to the side, taking Lyra with her moments before something hit the ground as the echo of what sounded like a Sonic Rainboom reached their ears. Lyra looked at Canterlot, and the trail of what looked like transparent green fire left behind something that had flown really fast. The trail of fire traveled from the far off city, to the crater where she'd been standing only moments ago.

A low groan drifted out of the crater as the last of the dust settled. Bon Bon stepped over to the edge of the hole in the ground. "You okay Mom?" Lyra shook her head before she stood next to the Earth Pony and looked down. Sure enough, Chrysalis was laying in the bottom groaning.

She somewhat dazedly looked up at the two mares. "Peachy..." She muttered. Shaking her head she stood, and almost fell over, before unsteadily climbing out of the hole. "Canterlot is being taken over by an army of somewhat intelligent creatures, Luna is stuck as a black crystal statue, Twilight is I don't know where, and a Unicorn with a broken horn blew me away so fast I broke the sound barrier. So yes, juuuust peachy." She scowled. Then she began to lean to the side slowly, before falling over. "And I can't even stand on my own four legs." She muttered into the ground.

Bon Bon looked uncertainly around at the ponies gathering around them, then back at her Mom. Her face took on a determined expression, only for Chrysalis to look her straight in the eye. "No." Before face planting into the dirt. Bon Bon raised an eyebrow as she stepped closer. Chrysalis only groaned into the dirt. Bon Bon's stare didn't waiver in the least. Chrysalis' shoulders slumped. "Fiiiiiiine." She groaned out. Lyra raised her eyebrow when Bon Bon turned to her with part smug satisfaction, and part nervous guilt on her face.

"I'll explain later." Lyra picked up on a Silent 'if I'm still here' in there. Bon Bon turned and helped Chrysalis to her feet, before walking toward their home. Lyra followed, almost fully lost.

Chrysalis watched Lyra out of the corner of her eye. "Lyra, I'll warn you now... What's about to happen... Be prepared to take care of your fillyfriend." Lyra blinked in surprise. "She's going to be really cold."

Twenty minutes later, Bon Bon and Lyra were snuggling under a thick wool blanket. Lyra took note of the shivering colder-then-ice mare wrapped in her hooves. "She wasn't kidding..." She muttered to herself. Bon Bon was too busy trying to catch every bit of warmth she could to notice Lyra start to shiver silently. But the pony wouldn't have it any other way.

 **...0...**

I came upon Canterlot in chains. It had been only fourty minutes or so since I'd been blown as if fired from a cannon. By the time I was back at the palace, Tempest had left. Where, I had yet to find. Landing in the courtyard, I instantly blew a group of Storm King forces away. Once clear, I fired off another spell. Twilight had gone south, along with her five friends. Tempest wasn't far behind. I smiled as I faced south. "You can run, but you can't hide." I muttered to myself before taking off. I had discreetly placed tracking spells on all nine element bearers, and had managed to hit Tempest herself with one. Of course, this spell was more like a print reader, meaning I have to follow in the hoofsteps of the one I'm tracking.

I flew as fast as I could, quickly passing the Badlands. My magic stores would only last so long, so I hoped to catch them before I was dry. A town came into my view, a town I had almost missed. A smile came to my face at the thought of the chance to say hi to an old friend. "I wonder, how have you been Virgo?"


	28. 27 An Oath

**Author: Ennelly Von Swortts**

 **Co-Author: ElectroPHX228 (Blitz)**

 **Chapter Twenty-seven:** **An Oath**

I followed Tempest's trail through the tough town, till I found what looked like a large fish with arms and legs slowly rolling to his feet. I walked straight up to him. "Looks like Tempest really did a number on you. Mind telling me where she went?" He looked at me in slight anger.

"How many more of you ponies are there?!" He practically yelled. I shoved him to the side with magic as I continued trying to catch up to Tempest. The sound of a large wood building falling apart caused me to pause for a moment. Looking ahead showed a cage on wheels, common with slavers. Tempest had just left here. Glancing through the door, I did a double take at Virgo laying there, obviously shocked by Tempest.

I couldn't help it, I really couldn't. "Long time no see, Virgo." I said sweetly to him. Once my voice registered in his head, he shrieked as he scrambled to the far end of the room.

"Get away from me, She-Demon!" He screamed at me.

I only smirked. "Too bad I'm in a hurry to stick around, old friend. I had hoped we'd be able to spend some... Ah, quality time together. Farewell, my pray has already had a running start." I stepped over and looked out the window. Twilight and her friends had somehow managed to break the windmill, causing large amounts of damage to some scaffolding down the road. "How those six can cause such chaos, I will never know..." I muttered as I made my way after Tempest, reaching the dock just minutes after she left. I sighed, channeling my borrowed magic as I took off after her. The cloud covering overhead turned the day to night, making it hard to see. without warning, a loud boom echoed from ahead and to my left. glancing over, I saw a circular rainbow, an airship in the middle. Moments later, I saw Tempest's airship making her way toward what I was sure was a sonic rainboom. I angled to intercept from above. Feeling the last of the magic start to leave, I managed to land on top of Tempest's airship, well away from her sight.

" _aaaaaaah..."_ I blinked, carefully trying to look over the edge. Tempest's ship had docked with the larger airship, who's crew were on deck, standing in a line. As I watched, a trapdoor was opened, then the whole ship was turned practically turned upside down. I watched carefully, making sure to get a good look at a map they'd found. Obviously drawn by Twilight. I smiled.

"So... You're looking for the Hippogriffs. I wonder... How did you figure that out?" I muttered to myself. For surely, they could get aid from them? It would've surprised me if they didn't. _Boom! Boo-boom!_ I looked down to see explosions rocking the larger airship. Explosions I recognized. Within minutes, the ship was spiraling toward the ground in lazy circles, many bits and pieces having been blown clear off. "I knew it! She went easy on me!" I exclaimed quietly, settling down as the airship made it's way south. I saw a mountain island I couldn't remember the name of, but was burned into my memory permanently… No way I could ever forget what I saw here… What she did to survive. The day the Hippogriffs disappeared.

I spotted a makeshift air balloon smashed against stairs that climbed to the top of the mountain. Tempest began to slowly drift around the peak, my guess to surprise Twilight and the others when they came into the open. I kept my eyes open for anything that would hint to them convincing Novo to help Equestria. A magical presence tickled my horn, a presence I knew too well, having practically made the item giving it off. "It seems Novo is using the pearl. I wonder... Did they find the Hippogriffs?"

Thirty minutes or so later, I was just dozing off when I heard a loud clang below me. " _Twilight!_ " Soon followed. ' _Is that Spike?'_ I thought, trying to peek over the edge. I spotted him as a little purple dot fading into the distance.

I sighed as I made my way to the side of the airship, looking for a way down to the deck. I was almost there when zzzt _clang!_ I barely grabbed the side of the ship to keep from falling off. The sound surprised me. I listened close, noticing music in the air. Obviously a heartsong. Then I heard a deeper mate's voice, smooth and soft... a commanding feel to it. And there I listened to Tempest's heartsong, whispering who she was in my ear. Images came to my mind. A unicorn filly playing ball with others. A boarded up cave. A vary small Ursa Minor. A broken horn... I understood who she was now, a mare who wanted what had been taken from her all those years ago. I have to admit... She reminded me of... Well, me.

I made a choice right than and there. I was going to make sure Tempest didn't make my mistakes, doesn't follow in my hoof-steps. Whatever it takes, she's going to be a better mare then I ever was!


	29. 28 Storms Collide

**Author: Ennelly** **Von Swortts**

 **Co-Author: ElectroPHX228**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight:** **Storms Collide**

 **..**

"I'm so sorry you felt so alone." Twilight said quietly.

"I saw the truth. My _friends_ abandoned my when times got ruff. Looks like I'm not the only one." Tempest paused. "Face it, Princess... Friendship has failed you too."

Twilight took in a breath, I could hear the pain in her voice. "Friendship didn't fail me. I, failed friendship." I sighed as I continued to work my way down. Without warning, something yanked me off the side of the airship down onto the deck. Next thing I knew, I was pinned to the metal plating by two of Tempest's minions at her hooves.

I smiled up at her. "Miss me, sweat-heart?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Chrysalis? What are you doing here?" I glanced over at the Alicorn.

"What does it look like? I'm here to save your sorry {...}, Princess." I stated with a smile.

Tempest snorted. "Is that so." She stated. "Although, I must admit, I'm rather curious how you got aboard my ship."

I gave her a flat stare. "I flew." I deadpanned.

She raised her eyebrow. "You flew." She stated disbelievingly.

"Yes, I flew. How do you think I got here? Riding a Griffin's back?" I snorted. "I'd barely touch one of those creatures under extreme need!"

Tempest just looked at me with a disbelieving look. "You, somehow, not only caught up with me, but boarded my airship, and you somehow did all this by flying?" She gave a dismissive wave of her hoof, turning away from me. "Don't make me laugh. You Don't even have wings!"

I could almost see the amused smile on her face as I glanced at the stubs on my back. "So?" I asked.

She turned back to me, shock clear on her face. "So? Really? That's all you have to say?" She began to chuckle. "I might just keep you around as entertainment, _Queen._ "

I chuckled. "I'm already looking forward to it." I glanced at Twilight, who was looking at me in confusion. I winked at her before turning back to watch Tempest.

 **...0...**

Songbird Serenade hung her head, not wanting to see the despair outside her cage. She started to sing softly to try and calm her nerves. A few lines later, one of those... _Things_ knocked her cage around, sending the clear message of 'Be quiet'. Hooves on stone caught her attention. Looking up, she saw the Unicorn with the broken horn followed by more of the creatures, and two cages on wagons. The first had Princess Twilight Sparkle. The purple Alicorn hung her head in shame and refused to meet Songbird's face. The second had a surprising, fairly annoyed occupant, if her twitching eye was anything to go on. Chrysalis was still intimidating inside a cage, covered with bandages. And somehow she'd managed to keep a hold of a crutch. And up to the palace they went, the bug pony's eye still twitching.

 **...0...**

I watched Tempest from my cage as we moved through Canterlot, and into the palace of the sisters. It wasn't long before we entered the throne room. My eye was twitching because Tempest had me thrown into a cage and paraded through Canterlot like some rare animal. Twilight was put in the opposite corner from the Crystal statue of Luna. I was put up behind where the thrones had stood. I shut out all noise as I stared at Tempest, as if trying to set her ablaze with sight alone. In truth, I was trying to see her innermost self, her core, the center of who she was. I was so focused on her, I almost missed her focus switch to a new person in the room. Yes, person. Not pony.

I looked over to see what looked to me like a goat standing on his back legs, while he had hands instead of hooves on his front legs. I did a double take. Yes, it was the Storm King. But, I knew him by another name. My jaw dropped as I watched him step up to Twilight. "What are you supposed to be?" He asked.

Twilight met his look. "Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship."

The Storm King turned back to Tempest. "Why is this one still moving? And why are there only two?" He asked in a demanding tone.

Tempest, for her part, met his gaze calmly. "There were some... complications. And we have yet to find the last two Alicorns. But I assure you-"

The Storm King held up his hand. "Ah, ah, ah. You told me you could get me the power to make a storm." His tone shifted from business to threatening. "I'm beginning to doubt you can..."

He turned to walk away and opened his mouth. "Steven Kurr!? YOU'RE the Storm King?!"

He turned to me, shock clear on his face. "YOU! How are YOU even _alive?!"_ He practically screamed at me.

I smiled. "It takes more than a three mile fall to kill me, old friend. Although... I'm still just a little miffed you had me thrown overboard after everything I did for you. You really need to stop using those around you, and tossing them to the side without a second thought the moment you suspect they can no longer push you higher. Tell me... What empty promise have you made this time? We both know you Don't have the power to do it, and even if you did... You would never do it." I smirked at his twitching eye, and anger coming off him in waves. I also caught a wiff of doubt coming off Tempest. Good. Now I can grow that seed of doubt with the truth I carry. "But seriously... What _did_ you promise Tempest?"

Tempest took in a deep breath. "He promised to restore my horn." She stated quietly, her presence was nearly gone.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. Rolling on the floor of my cage laughed. After a few minutes of the Storm King and Tempest getting increasingly angry with me, I finally wiped the tears out of my eyes. "I-I can't b-believe you thought he could restore your horn! Not even Princess Celestia and Princess Luna together have the power to do that! It takes a hundred times more power than making a storm the size of Equestria! Which, I might add, they tried to do on a few occasions!"

And That's when the Storm King lost it. "HOW DARE YOU! I AM A THOUSAND TIMES MORE POWERFULL THEN YOUR PRINCESSES! I. AM. THE. STORM. KING!" Lighting flashed behind him as another completely lost it.

And I was left to watch in amazement as a stormy blue Phoenix dropped from the upper reaches of the room, knocking the Storm King flat on his back before screaming at him point blank in the one and only, Royal Canterlot Voice. "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT AN OVERGROWN APE!" Its screech boomed across the room like the roar of thunder, shaking the very building around them. Small sparks of lightning coiled through the air as they leapt off the darkly covered bird. Storm clouds slowly began to roll in, hugging the ceiling. The phoenix glared at the Storm King, it's eyes full of an untamed and dangerous rage.

"Wait... Who are you?" I asked, recognizing the bird.

The bird looked at me, it's eyes never changing its ever-furious gaze.

"That's what I want to know..." The Storm King muttered.

"You tell me Storm King. You tell me, what exactly makes you _King_ of the storms. Is it that crown upon your head, or is it that pointy stick you were about to use? If it is then I'm sorry to say, you're merely a spec, worthless, a peasant to me..." The phoenix taunted. It's voice, void of any and all emotion besides an underlying rage.

"Oh, you're reminding me of how I used to be now. No wonder I felt we were similar." I stated, smiling from my cage. "I'll just ask one thing... Leave Tempest be for Now? Please?"

Tempest looked at me with confusion. "Excuse me?"

My smile turned to a smirk. "And your presence comes back with a vengeance. Mission one, complete." I was met with a blank stare from both her and Steven. The phoenix briefly flashed before it was enveloped in lightning. Before her eyes could process what happened, soared at Tempest before disappearing with her. Another moment later, it appeared a few feet back, on a small ledge. Staring emotionlessly at the Storm King.

"And Chrysalis, I am nothing like you. No matter how you see it. In the end, I at least tried to keep my species alive..." It replied coldly. The clouds above responding in turn.

I took a sharp intake of breath, trying to keep the memories at bay. Steven took this moment to put his thoughts into words. "What gives YOU, a mere BIRD, the right to call ME, The STORM KING a Peasant!?" He threw the bird off him, and stood up.

"What gives you, a mere ape, the right to call yourself a King!? I have met god's worthier of such a title than you!" The bird shouted, a boom of thunder echoed across the room. Lightning coiled through the air more energetically than before. The atmosphere of the room had changed drastically.

Steven's eye started to twitch furiously. "What right do you have to decide who can have the title of King, bird?! I have power to match anything on this planet! Unlike you, who can't even compare to a soft breeze!" I blinked, recognizing the self-announced death sentence for what it was as the building began to groan from the now audible winds howling outside.

"Is that a fact?" The bird taunted coldly. "The way I see it, you still need to power up that pretty stick of yours to even come close to me..." The clouds above started to light up as the lightning within started dancing across the fluffy surface. Ready to be unleashed upon the arrogant king.

I could keep my eyes focused no longer as tears began to drip from my face. "768." I muttered, letting my head hang.

The bird looked at me, cocking its head to the side in confusion. A few seconds later it shook its head.

"768," I repeated, my voice devoid of emotion, barely louder from before. "Is the curse I carry. 768 times I have watched my hive die, soon to be 769. And every time, I've been powerless to stop it." I paused, suddenly turning a tear-stained angry glare at the bird that jogged those _cursed_ memories I've tried so hard to forget. My tone filled with all my anger and despair I'd been holding in for four millennia. "You don't know what It's like to watch, powerless to do more then turn and try to forget as generation after generation after _generation_ dies! All because you were born different! The pain of losing everything you have over and over again!" I started to slow down, each breath shaking me to my core. "The pain of losing a loved one to something _so much_ more powerful then you can ever hope to be..." I trailed off as sobs began to rack my body to the point I could no longer stand, and I sunk to the floor of my cage, and blocked out the world around me.

The bird stared at her, his eyes filled with millenniums of pain and sorrow. "At least you were able to keep your species alive..." He spoke. His sorrow carrying his words. "And for the record, I know exactly what it's like to watch powerlessly as your people die before you..." The lightning became less frequent as the continuous rumble of thunder quietly filled the room. "Tell me queen... do you know how a phoenix came to be?"

I made no attempt to even open my eyes, the memories of bodies littering the ground so heavy on my head I was no longer capable of conscious thought. "We'll, as interesting as it has been to learn of her past demons, I think It's time you run along phoenix." The Storm King's voice echoed through the room. "I have to make sure my palace is acceptable after all." The clip-clop of his hooves began to recede.

A bolt of lightning striked near the Storm King, singing some fur. "You're not going anywhere just yet." His voice had a tone of authority attached to it. "I believe you need to be put in your place." The phoenix flares his wings as the room began to revert back to its rage filled chaos.

I managed to crack my eye open in time to see Steven charge the Phoenix head on with his magical relic staff, screaming at the top of his lungs. "I'll show you who's getting put in their place!" The Phoenix's eyes glowed before it was completely consumed in lightning as it charged the Storm King with a loud screech. He hit him dead on as the storm clouds themselves begin to unleash their fury upon the arrogant king.

The staff began to soak up all the static electricity being hurled around the room, acting much like a lightning rod as Steven tried his best to keep a hold of it while fending off the Phoenix that had, once again, knocked him to the floor. The winds both inside and outside the palace were becoming more then the building could handle, and the walls and roof began to crack.

I could see several chunks of stone I had no chance of escaping when they fell, so I made no attempt to even rise my head. "Fitting that I'm both the first, and last of my race..." I said emotionlessly to myself, having already been drained beyond feeling anything at all.

The phoenix heard these words. Causing it slow down a bit before unleashing a torrent of lightning at Steven. In this onslaught, the phoenix flew to me before enveloping the cage in lightning. Realizing his futile efforts, he flied back and charged the cage. Slipping between the bars before tackling me covered in lightning and teleporting me out of there.

I slumped to the floor the moment he let go, lacking the strength to even try to hold my head up as flash-backs kept a constant threat to swallow me into darkness. My eye began to watch the ceiling as the cracks slowly spread, only inches away from dropping tons of stone onto those below.

"I had no idea..." Twilight exe has rebooted. Her voice was soft as my eye peered lazily at her, making no move to try to answer her.

"You're giving up...?" The bird asked, perched nearby. Sparks still clinging to his feathers. A low rumble of thunder could be heard from Canterlot. The clouds had different shades to them. One grey, the other a dark greyish blue.

I slowly turned my eye to him, gaining some strength at his question. "There is a difference between giving up, and unable to do anything." I deadpanned in a mutter, my inner turmoil clear in my eyes for those watching to see.

"That there is. But that doesn't mean you have to reserve your fate to being the last just because of an endless cycle. Seven hundred and sixty-nine times you told yourself to keep your species going. Your Changelings are still living. Not just mere myth or legend but physical people that ponies have interacted with because you're too stubborn to let yourself give in to fate. So what's changed young Queen." He said, his eyes gazing into mine.

I latched onto his words, pushing the memories to the back of my mind. Slowly, I raised my head to look at the bird. I sighed, mentally relaxing. "I have lived for four thousand years. I have seen many things in my time. Perhaps I was hoping things could have gone back to the way they were before I was Queen of the Changelings, no matter how slim. But then she gave me a better life, only for it to be stolen away. Now I'm coming to accept my life can never be the same. It would be better to just end my race now, for my race has plagued the country I have loved for millennia…" I trailed off, closing my eyes for a moment. "However, I have no plans to die today. Equestria needs me to get her rightful ruler back. After that..." I tried to stand, but didn't have the strength as the ceiling groaned loudly.

"Have you truly plagued a nation. In a world where survival of a species is the same as the survival of a nation. You're merely doing whatever you need to survive. That is no crime by nature. I have lived long before Equestria's founding. Hell, my/I brother/me was one that founded it." His voice seemed to have almost like a glitchy stutter. Causing some words to overlap, each having different pitches and voices. "Just by keeping your species alive... you're doing more than I ever will in my eternal lifetime..."

I fixed a glare at him. "And yet, they can never survive. Every Time, they die. But that's not all. I can feel every injury, every death... I feel it as if it were me. My race has drained over eighty-six thousand ponies alone, and you're saying I've accomplished something good?! All I've ever truly managed is to harm the race I've longed to be a part of since that day Aurora become the first student of the one pony I truly loved... Do me a favor, and stop talking like I'm some hero." I slowly rose to my full height, before stepping over and trying to push Twilights cage out of the danger zone, to little affect.

"Then, tell me. How many known species of phoenix are there?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

I paused. "Four, if you believe the legends. There's the one everypony is familiar with. But I can tell you are of the other three, a Phoenix of storms if I had to guess." I answered, considering where this was going.

"Hmm..." He thought for a moment. Where he was from, there were only three but he could use this. "Then tell me, what one's have you seen out of the four. Which are of paper and which are of observation?" He asked me.

"Three, counting you. Although I doubt you're a normal Phoenix. I've seen a few snow white Phoenix's in the north. The only documented one lives in more wild lands like the Everfree Forest, the others are myths as old as Equestria herself." I turned to him, emotionlessly as I recounted the sightings of the mythical Phoenix of snow. A rare bird hard to find in the snowy regions to the north. I could clearly recall their beautiful, snow-white feathers. How they glided through The blizzard with grace I could never hope to match...

Then I recalled what I knew of the other mythical birds. The Storm Phoenix, if rumor is to be believed, prefer to keep to large ocean storms rather than anywhere else. The third type of mythical Phoenix, Phoenix of fire, prefers mountain regions hard to get to by any intelligent creature.

"Normal I am not... I am what you'd call a Prime. The first in other words. You've only mentioned two of the four. Of which I'm guessing are the children of my Sister/Lover of Ice and my Brother/Friend of Fire." Once again, certain words overlapped one another. Two separate voices could be heard speaking at once. "So, what about the other two?" He questioned.

"I have not been to the places they supposedly live..." I trailed off before starting. "You're a Prime? The first Phoenix of Storms?" I asked, awe edging into my emotional void.

"The first... and unfortunately... the last..." He says, sorrow filling the air around him.

"I... see." I turned my attention back to the bell shaped cage as a loud crack filled the room. I looked up to see a large chunk of the ceiling begin to fall when the sound of a cannon reached my ears, followed by breaking glass as a number of objects collided with the stone chunk. Moments later, the walls caved in with a mighty crash.


End file.
